L'esprit de noël
by Missy Tagada
Summary: Mitchie déteste noël depuis qu'elle a sept ans. Un mois avant noël, alors qu'elle sort du travail, elle fait la rencontre d'un inconnu qui pourrait changer sa vie. Mais acceptera-t-elle de donner une seconde chance à Noël ?
1. Première partie

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello hello. Nous sommes le **13 décembre 2013** et je commence cet OS de Noël. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Franchement l'idée est magnifique j'ai plus qu'à réussir ! :p

**Disclaimer** : Comme d'habitude, l'univers ne m'appartient pas. C'est à Disney. Je ne fais que l'emprunter le temps de cette histoire et promis je remets tout en place à la fin. =) Merci à **chris87** pour ses corrections malgré son emploi du temps.

**Le fantôme de Noël**

_POV Mitchie_

Je déteste Noël, songeais-je en sortant du travail. Comme chaque soir depuis une semaine, je passais devant les boutiques décorées de guirlandes clignotantes et de boules scintillantes. Un spectacle qui me donnait presque envie de vomir. Je voyais les sapins, déracinés pour l'occasion, entrer dans les foyers. Ils étaient recouverts de guirlandes stupides, de décorations ridicules, et de lumières clignotantes obsolètes. Seulement, une fois les fêtes passées, qui se souciait d'eux ? Qui prenait vingt minutes pour aller replanter le pauvre arbre dépourvu d'épines ? Personne ! La plupart le jettent à la poubelle comme si ce n'était rien. J'observais, sans mot dire, cette hypocrisie grandissante, qui obligeait les gens à acheter un arbre pour y mettre les cadeaux le vingt-cinq décembre au matin, tout en sachant que le sapin finirait dans une cheminée pour les plus chanceux. Les autres seraient simplement abandonnés sur la chaussée, en attendant de rejoindre la déchèterie. Y a-t-il pire hypocrisie ? Pire méchanceté que d'arracher un arbre de sa nature juste pour le mettre au feu deux semaines plus tard ? J'avais un peu plus de respect pour ceux qui en achetait un en plastique. Ils étaient moins beaux, c'était un fait, mais au moins ils étaient réutilisés l'année suivante et passait l'été dans un carton. Je grognais en passant devant une énième devanture décorée. La plupart des commerçants ne fêtaient même pas noël. Ils se contentaient de décorer leurs vitrines dans le seul but d'attirer l'œil des clients qu'ils alléchaient avec de fausses réductions « spéciales fêtes ! » Fatiguée de ma journée de travail, je décidais d'appeler un taxi pour qu'il me ramène chez moi. Je rentrerais en métro un autre jour. Le temps qu'il arrive, j'observais, sans réellement les voir, les gens qui passaient devant moi, les bras chargeaient de paquets en tout genre. Grotesque ! Un père noël traversa la rue en agitant sa cloche bruyante, et s'arrêta à ma gauche. Le grelot me vrilla les oreilles durant quelques instants et j'explosais :

« - Vas voir un autre pigeon, je ne te donnerais pas un dollar charlatan !

« - Oh maman, regarde, s'exclama une gamine tout de rose vêtue, la dame elle crie sur le père noël. Elle aura pas de cadeau, n'est-ce pas maman ?

« - Bien sûr, répondit la mère soucieuse de préserver l'innocence de sa fille tout en glissant un billet au père noël qui s'éloigna.

Manque de chance pour elle, j'étais là, révulsée par toute cette mascarade et j'étais bien décidée à faire éclater la vérité au grand jour. Et tant pis pour l'innocence des enfants.

« - Oh que si j'en aurais des cadeaux, dis-je en fixant la petite dans les yeux. Parce que ce sont mes parents qui m'ont toujours fait des cadeaux. Tout comme ce sont les tiens qui te font des cadeaux. Le père noël n'existe pas !

Je vis, avec une certaine satisfaction, les yeux de la gamine s'embuer alors que sa mère me fusillait des yeux. Manque de chance, pour elle naturellement, mon taxi arriva et j'y montais en leur souhaitant un joyeux noël. Je suis la pire des hypocrites et j'assume !

« - Bonsoir, au carrefour de la Première et de Broadway s'il vous plait.

« - Bien mademoiselle, me répondit mon chauffeur.

A ce moment-là, je l'observais. Il avait la peau matte, les yeux marron, et quelques mèches noires dépassaient de son affreux bonnet de noël. Il était mignon… A un détail près. Il me sourit dans le rétroviseur et je changeais d'avis. Il était mignon _même_ avec son couvre-chef ridicule. La bouche ni trop fine, ni pas assez, une rangée de dents des plus blanche… Sublime.

« - Vous savez quoi, me dit-il en me regardant dans le rétroviseur, j'adore noël. L'effet que cette fête a sur les gens. Ils sont plus joyeux, plus souriant, et surtout ils ont le cœur généreux. C'est généralement l'époque où les gens rêvent le plus. Ils sont prêts à croire à une existence divine, et à toutes les magies. Celle des yeux, et celle du cœur… C'est une époque bénie, vous ne trouvez pas ?

« - Non.

Ma réponse avait claqué dans le silence de l'habitacle plus fort que si j'avais giflé mon chauffeur. Chauffeur qui semblait d'ailleurs aussi choqué par ma réponse que si je lui en avais mise une…

« - Vous êtes sérieuse, me demanda-t-il.

« - Oui, absolument, certifiais-je en le fixant dans le rétroviseur alors qu'on était bloqué dans les embouteillages. Cette époque me rend malade. Je déteste cette période de l'année placée sous le signe de l'hypocrisie. Tous ces gens dehors, dis-je en les désignant d'un geste vague, ne sont pas gentils ou généreux par altruisme ou bonté de cœur. Ils le sont en espérant quelque chose en retour. Ils s'imaginent qu'il leur suffit d'être généreux une fois par an pour avoir une place au paradis. Ils font des cadeaux que pour en recevoir. Rien dans leur attitude n'est vrai ou sincère. Tout est calculé, prévu et prévisible, jusqu'à leur tenue vestimentaire. Ils se mettent des paillettes dans leurs cheveux, sur leur visage pour se donner un air angélique qu'ils n'ont pas… Il n'y a pas pire que cette époque de l'année.

« - C'est le discours le plus triste que j'ai entendu de ma vie.

« - J'aurais dit réaliste mais chacun est libre de son interprétation, admis-je en regardant la rue dépitée.

« - Pardonnez ma curiosité mais… Vous semblez détester Noël, et je m'en demande la cause. Qu'est-ce que vous a fait le père Noël pour mériter un tel châtiment ?

Je le fixais perplexe. Ne me dites pas qu'il croit à ce gros bonhomme barbu habillé de rouge et inventé pour la pub coca cola ? Si ? Je le fixais perplexe alors qu'il tournait et dut me faire une raison, il semblait y croire.

« - Je ne déteste pas Noël, je déteste ce que les gens en ont fait, ce qui est, me semble-t-il, la même chose mais en différent.

Il me regarda une seconde dans le rétroviseur mais n'ajouta rien et je décidais de faire de même. Je n'avais rien à dire et après huit heures à écouter les récriminations du service après-vente, je ne rêvais que d'une chose : le silence. Surtout que je n'y connaissais rien à l'électroménager. J'ai déjà du mal à faire fonctionner ma machine à laver correctement alors… Plusieurs minutes passèrent, dans un silence si agréable que je manquais de m'endormir. Heureusement, le moteur se coupa et je notais que j'étais en bas de chez moi.

« - Vous voilà arrivée chez vous mademoiselle Torrès.

« - Je vous remercie. Combien je vous dois ?

« - Quarante dollars.

Je soupirais et fouillais dans mon sac en cherchant mon portefeuille pour payer. Quand ce fut bon, il sourit et me tendit sa carte.

« - Si jamais vous aviez besoin d'un taxi, dit-il. Ça vous évitera de passer par le standard. Quant à moi, je serai ravi de continuer cette conversation sur Noël.

Je souris et le prévins que je ferais probablement appel à lui demain, tout en glissant la carte dans ma poche de manteau sans la regarder, puis je rentrais chez moi. Je mourrais d'envie de me cacher sous ma couette et de dormir douze heures. Seulement mon estomac me rappela qu'un client m'avait empêché d'aller manger au midi et je décidais de me faire une assiette de pâtes rapide. Le temps que l'eau frémisse, je fouillais dans mon placard et trouvais l'affiche que je mettais chaque année à Noël sur ma porte. Je retournais dans ma petite entrée, ouvris mon appartement et posais la pancarte que j'avais faite moi-même. « Ici On Ne Fête Pas NOËL », était écrit en noir sur du blanc. Un père noël avait été découpé et portait sa tête sous son bras, alors que ses rênes volaient dans le ciel sauf celui qui semblait mort puisqu'un chasseur le traînait. Macabre, je sais mais j'aime ma pancarte, elle donne le ton. Je la plaçais proprement puis je rentrais chez moi pour terminer mon repas. Vingt minutes plus tard, je m'attablais devant « La vie est belle » de Franck Capra, le seul film de Noël que j'aime. Il est en noir et blanc ce qui signifie, selon moi, que le film est excellent. De toute façon, je n'ai aucun film en couleur. Lorsqu'il se termina, je filais me coucher rapidement, en repensant à mon chauffeur de taxi et à son sourire enjôleur. Si je n'avais pas renoncé à l'amour, je crois que j'aurais pu tomber amoureuse de ce sourire. Je m'endormis en repensant à notre conversation sur Noël.

Je le revis le lendemain pendant ma pause déjeuner. Comme tous les jours, j'étais passée m'acheter un sandwich chaud avec des frites que je mangeais généralement en me baladant dans le zoo du Bronx. J'aimais les voir évoluer même si les savoir si loin de leur habitat naturel, me rendait folle de rage. Particulièrement pour les tigres, mes animaux préférés. Je les trouve majestueux. Tout chez eux me fascine. Leur façon de rugir, rauquer, feuler, ronronner, s'occuper de leurs petits, même leur façon de se laver me fascine. Ils avaient plus d'hygiène que certains de mes collègues et s'en était consternant… Pour la race humaine, je veux dire. J'en étais là dans mes réflexions, quand il m'apostropha :

« - Oh bonjour mademoiselle.

« - Bonjour. Comment allez-vous, demandais-je poliment.

« - Et bien, j'ai pleuré toute la nuit suite à notre conversation qui m'a hanté en rentrant chez moi mais sinon ça va. Et vous ?

« - Quoi, m'exclamais-je choqué. Vous avez pleuré cette nuit ? Oh je suis déso…

« - Je plaisante, rassurez-vous, rit-il en me coupant joyeusement. Certes, je l'avoue, pour un passionné de noël comme moi, vous entendre descendre en flèche ma fête annuelle préférée était plutôt déprimant, mais j'ai entendu pire. Je surmonterais, ne vous en faites pas !

« - Si vous le dites, supputais-je.

Un sans-abri passa. Je le croisais souvent, arpentant le zoo à la recherche d'un sandwich abandonné. Il passa devant un couple avec un enfant, en plein, repas qui s'éloigna de lui comme s'il était contagieux et énervée, je les rejoignais.

« - Vous savez qu'être pauvre ce n'est pas une maladie, demandais-je en fixant le couple. Vous savez quoi, cette année pour Noël, je vais demander que vous vous retrouviez à la rue avec votre gamin, et que personne ne vous tende la main puisque vous n'êtes pas capable de partager un peu de votre menu KFC. Quel bel exemple pour votre progéniture. J'ai honte pour vous sérieusement !

Sur ces mots, je tendis ma portion de frites, encore chaude, au sans-abri qui me remercia chaleureusement, puis je retournais voir les tigres. Ok, il aurait besoin d'une sérieuse douche mais ce n'est pas comme si qu'il avait eu le choix ! Oui je fais partie de ces gens qui pensent que les personnes qui vivent dehors n'ont pas d'autres choix. Certains diront que je suis naïve, je préfère dire que j'ai l'esprit ouvert.

« - Je ne suis pas certain que le père noël exaucera votre vœu, dit mon chauffeur amusé.

« - Oh je le sais, il est trop gentil cet imbécile, mais vu le regard que certains leur ont jeté, on est quitte.

Il me sourit et je le lui rendis avant de prendre place sur un banc face à l'enclos de mes tigres. Je fis signe à l'homme qui les nourrissait, puis je regardais mes félins vivre, indifférents au changement de saison ou ces fêtes de fins d'années débiles.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous a fait Noël pour que vous détestiez les fêtes à ce point ?

« - Rien. J'aime Noël. Comme je vous les dis, ce sont les gens et leurs intentions que je n'aime pas. Ils sont égoïstes, hypocrites, nombrilistes, et j'en passe. La fête et ses traditions, les vraies, ont disparu. Même les intentions et les gestes généreux ont perdu de leur pureté.

Il resta muet suite à ma réponse et je l'observais. Il fixait les tigres, les sourcils froncés et je me demandais à quoi il pensait. Etrangement, et même si j'ignorais tout de lui, j'avais envie de connaître ses songes. Il semblait triste en cet instant.

« - Je comprends, dit-il finalement, mais je trouve ça triste tout de même. Noël est censé être une fête. Il devrait symboliser, pour chacun, la famille, la joie, la générosité mais tu ne parles que d'égoïsme, d'hypocrisie, de faux-semblant. Ta vision paraît si éloignée de ma vérité, soupira-t-il malheureux. Ça me perturbe.

« - Je suis désolée, dis-je sans le penser pour autant. Je ne fais qu'analyser ce que je vois chaque jour. Pas plus tard que ce matin, un client me l'a prouvé. Il offrait un lave-vaisselle premier prix à sa belle-mère en espérant qu'en retour, elle lui achèterait la dernière console de jeux sortie. Ce genre d'anecdote… J'en ai plein. Des centaines à vrai dire. Comme ces gens qui vous offrent des cadeaux stupides, comme une bougie ou un nid à poussière affreux, juste pour avoir des cadeaux qu'ils s'empresseront de revendre sur internet si ça ne leur plait pas, avant de vous faire la morale si jamais vous faisiez la même chose… Je suis navrée, me repris-je en le voyant écarquiller les yeux. L'hypocrisie des hommes me révolte et j'ai du mal à m'arrêter quand on me lance sur le sujet. Ce qui arrive rarement, terminais-je avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

« - Pourquoi ? Vos amis ne pensent pas comme vous ?

« - Non, soufflais-je. Ils ne pensaient pas ainsi. Pour eux, comme pour toi d'ailleurs, Noël est beau et signe de générosité.

« - Pourquoi en parles-tu au passé ? Ils ne pensent plus pareil ou…

« - Je n'ai plus d'amis, avouais-je en baissant les yeux quelques secondes avant de me reprendre… Je n'en ai d'ailleurs jamais vraiment eu. Juste des connaissances, des collègues.

Je regardais les tigres. L'un d'entre eux se lavait consciencieusement le poil, et je souris doucement. Je sentais le regard du chauffeur de taxi sur moi et il me dérangeait. Terminant mon sandwich, je me levais avant de jeter le papier de mon repas à la poubelle.

« - Bon et bien… Je dois retourner travailler donc euh… A bientôt… ?

« - Shane, se présenta-t-il le bras tendu entre nous.

« - Ravie. Moi c'est Mitchie, répondis-je en lui tendant la main.

On resta un instant comme ça puis il me sourit et je m'éloignais en me souvenant que je devais retourner faire un travail que je n'aimais pas, mais qui me permettait de payer mes factures.

Je passais quatre heures à écouter les clients se plaindre de leur appareil électroménager qui, étrangement, ne fonctionnait pas. La plupart du temps, ce n'était qu'un problème de réglage. Les gens lisent rarement les modes d'emplois, ils branchent, appuient sur le bouton marche et pour eux tout est ok.

Je terminais avec un client qui voulait absolument avoir mon numéro « au cas où si sa gazinière retombait en panne » puis satisfaite, je quittais mon poste pour rentrer chez moi. Ne voulant pas voir, encore, toutes ces devantures décorées à l'occasion de cette fête stupide, je songeais à prendre un taxi quand je me rappelais la carte de Shane. Je la sortis de ma poche et l'observais. Le bristol était blanc et gaufré, et les lettres étaient dorées et rondes. Très joli… Sa copine a du goût, pensais-je amusée.

**Shane Gray**

Chauffeur de taxi

1-310-555-4853

(_Appelez entre 8 et 23 heures_)

Je composais le numéro et attendis en comptant les sonneries.

« - _Shane Gray, j'écoute_, dit-il au bout de la troisième sonnerie. Bonsoir, c'est Mitchie… Torrès, ajoutais-je. _Oui bonsoir, que puis-je pour vous ?_ Je voulais savoir si vous étiez libre ? Je dois rentrer chez moi mais… _Bien sûr_, sourit-il. _Je suis à Manhattan, je serai là dans vingt minutes._

Je le remerciais et raccrochais avant d'enfoncer mes mains au fond de mes poches. Il gèle ce soir ! Le temps qu'il arrive, je fis les cent pas pour me réchauffer, tout en fredonnant des chansons de _Kelly Clarkson_. Comme il l'avait dit, Shane arriva au bout de vingt minutes et je m'engouffrais dans rapidement l'habitacle.

« - Votre après-midi s'est bien passée ?

« - Ma foi comme d'habitude, soufflais-je en m'attachant. Et la vôtre ? Vous avez conduis le père Noël quelque part ?

« - Un dans un magasin de dépôt-vente de jouets, un au mac Do et le dernier dans un bar… Noël va mal, je crois, dit-il en secouant la tête, dépité, malgré son petit sourire.

« - Ah c'est dur la réalité, me moquais-je.

« - Très… Je vous ramène chez vous directement ?

« - Oui, s'il vous plait… Dites, demandais-je en réfléchissant, comment vous saviez que j'étais là ? Hier vous m'avez pris sur la dix-huitième et je ne vous ai pas dis où je travaillais.

« - J'ai grandi dans le Bronx tu sais ?

« - Euh non, je l'ignorais c'est que la troisième fois qu'on se croise.

« - Tu marques un point, admit-il amusé. Bref, je connais ce quartier par cœur. Ce midi, tu étais au zoo qui n'est qu'à quelques pas d'ici et tu es partie à pied. En plus, je t'ai vu tout à l'heure à travers la vitrine, en déposant un client… La déduction était facile.

« - Mais j'aurais pu partir plus tôt ou même avancer en vous attendant.

« - C'est vrai, admit-il, mais les gens qui appellent un taxi avance rarement, une fois l'appel passé. Et je t'ai vu en arrivant.

« - Vous êtes sérieux ? Les gens n'avancent jamais ?

« - Non. Tu serais étonnée des indications que j'ai parfois. Un vieux monsieur que j'emmène chez le médecin chaque semaine, me donne des explications extrêmement précises. La dernière fois il m'a prévenu qu'il serait sous le panneau publicitaire de la nouvelle Toyota sur la septième en direction de la cinquième. Il m'a aussi prévenu qu'il avait un bonnet en laine rouge et des gants assortis.

Je le fixais perplexe puis acquiesçais. Ne trouvant rien à dire pour relancer la conversation, je me tus et fermais les yeux quelques secondes en soupirant. Quand je les rouvris on dépassait le Carlton. Observant autour de moi, je notais que Shane avait, de nouveau, son affreux bonnet rouge à pompon. Il avait poussé le vice jusqu'à décorer l'intérieur de son taxi. Des guirlandes vertes et rouges ornaient les sièges et le tableau de bord. Ça frise le ridicule, pensais-je en voyant les dessins en fausses neige sur les vitres. Un sapin de noël, des flocons de neige, une étoile, trois hommes, probablement les rois mages, des rênes tirant un traîneau… Heureusement, il avait le bon goût de ne pas avoir mis de chants de noël. C'est déjà ça !

« - Et bien, dis-je, il ne manque que la crèche et les chants de noëls débiles et commerciaux.

« - Décidément, tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, rit-il.

« - De quoi donc ?

« - De critiquer noël.

« - Seulement son aspect commercial, nuançais-je amusée avant de reprendre sérieusement. Les gens ont oublié les vraies valeurs de Noël. Ils ont oublié que le plus important est de donner et non de recevoir. Tout ce qui compte à présent c'est d'avoir le plus beau sapin, les plus beaux cadeaux… Même la messe de minuit plait moins. Les églises se vident peu à peu… Bientôt on ne fêtera plus la naissance du Christ mais l'amas de cadeau.

« - Et quelles sont les valeurs de noël selon toi ?

« - Je pense qu'on devrait profiter de cette soirée pour se retrouver en famille, pour parler, rire, jouer à des jeux de société ou même regarder de vrais films de noël. Pas ceux où un chien capricieux sauve noël mais… « La vie est belle » de Franc Capra. _Ça_, dis-je en insistant sur ce mot, c'est un vrai film de noël. Il représente noël. Parce qu'on ne parle pas de la course aux cadeaux, ni de l'argent dépensé, ni rien de ce genre. Ce qui est mis en avant, c'est le don de soi, la famille, la véritable amitié. Ce sont des valeurs fondamentales de Noël. Avec la naissance du Christ, pour ceux qui croit en Dieu.

« - Tu n'es pas née au bon siècle mais je suis d'accord avec toi. Le soir de noël, le plus important ce n'est pas ce qu'on fête mais avec qui on le fête.

« - Voilà, mais les gens ont oublié ça. Ils pensent qu'en offrant un cadeau ruineux, ils prouveront leur attachement alors que c'est faux.

« - Quel serait ton cadeau idéal pou Noël ?

« - Un jour d'amour. Je veux dire, aucune guerre, aucun conflit, aucun mot plus haut que l'autre pendant vingt-quatre heures. La Terre en paix, les habitants gentils avec leurs voisins même s'ils ne leur ressemblent pas. Tu sais, comme quand on est petit. On ignore la guerre en Irak, les conflits au Proche-Orient, les guerres du pétrole et tout ça. Tout ce qu'on veut c'est voir les gens sourire, rire, chanter des chants de noël, s'amuser comme si demain n'existait pas.

« - Tu sais, depuis le temps qu'on parle toi et moi, c'est la première fois que je vois tes yeux briller.

« - Et encore, tu ne m'as pas vu sourire, me moquais-je.

« - J'aimerais bien. Tu dois être superbe avec un vrai sourire sur le visage, le regard brillant et heureuse… T'es le genre de fille qui n'a pas besoin de paillette pour ressembler à un ange, je me trompe ?

« - Je ne sais pas, admis-je. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de raison de sourire.

« - Tu es prise là ?

« - Euh je suis passablement sur les rotules ce soir pourquoi ?

« - Quand aurais-tu deux heures à m'accorder ?

Je le regardais perplexe en me demandant ce qu'il me voulait. On ne se connaissait pas, et il voulait que je lui fasse confiance comme ça ? Sans raison ? Il est fou… Malgré tout, j'étais curieuse de savoir ce qu'il voulait faire et je soupirais en proie à un dilemme.

« - Je ne sais pas. Je dois faire mes courses demain mais j'ignore quand je vais les faire donc…

« - Faisons un marché, tu m'accordes deux heures demain et je t'emmène faire tes courses sans te faire payer la course ? Je t'aiderais même à porter tes sacs !

« - C'est tentant, murmurais-je… Très bien. Viens vers quatorze heures et je te suis.

Il sourit franchement et je regrettais deux choses. Qu'il soit pris et que j'ai renoncé à l'amour. Je paris qu'hormis sa fascination pour noël, ça doit être agréable d'être avec lui.

« - Attendez, repris-je en me redressant, ça ne va pas vous déranger ?

« - De quoi ? De te montrer quelque chose ?

« - Non, ça je me doute que ça ne va pas vous déranger, vous vous êtes proposé. Mais de prendre sur votre temps, pour faire les courses avec moi je veux dire. Vous avez probablement mieux à faire un week-end, non ?

« - Comme ?

« - Je ne sais pas, faire vos courses, des cadeaux pour votre famille… Passer du temps avec votre copine ?

« - Je fais mes courses le lundi, les cadeaux pour Noël sont achetés depuis plusieurs semaines et… Qui t'as dit que j'avais une copine, demanda-t-il en se garant avant de se tourner pour me regarder directement.

« - Euh personne, admis-je, ça me paraissait simplement tomber sous le sens. Les garçons gentils, serviables et mignons sont généralement pris ou homos… A vous de choisir ?

« - Je dois vraiment choisir ? Bon, reprit-il quand j'eus acquiescé… Disons que pour le moment, j'ai mis l'amour de côté, j'attends de trouver la femme idéale… Et toi alors ?

« - J'ai renoncé à l'amour. Ça rend plus malheureux qu'heureux, et ça se finit toujours dans les larmes… Bon à samedi dans ce cas ?

« - Je serai en bas de chez toi à quatorze heures.

Je hochais la tête et quittais l'habitacle avant de rentrer chez moi… Je m'arrêtais et redescendis pour le payer. Il rit et prit l'argent avant de démarrer. N'ayant pas envie de manger, je m'installais dans mon canapé et mis un album de Barry White pour réfléchir à ce qu'avait Shane. Que voulait-il me montrer ?

…

Et voilà. Première partie de mon OS de Noël. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Rendez-vous demain pour la suite. A votre avis qu'est-ce que Shane veut montrer à Mitchie ? Et pourquoi déteste-t-elle autant noël ? Réponse prochainement. Plein de bisous

Miss Tagaga (L)


	2. Seconde partie

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello, hello. Voilà la seconde partie avec une partie des réponses aux questions que je vous ai posé hier soir. Merci à **MiniMagiCcOlOurS**, **marine** (Hello there. Pas grave tu verras où Shane emmène Mitchie dans ce chapitre. Euh non il n'y a aucun rapport entre le fait qu'elle ne croit plus en l'amour et le fait qu'elle déteste noël. Bisouilles), **Guest** (Hello. J'avoue elle est amusante à détester un peu tout en fait mais bon moi ça m'attriste les gens qui ne croient plus en Noël. Je suis comme Shane :p Bah écoute dans ce chapitre tu verras où Shane a décidé de l'emmener =) Bises), **Angele** (Hello ma belle. Ouais elle a une vision particulière de noël mais c'est qui fait son charme enfin je crois. Mais je partage ton avis et le sien accessoirement. De nos jours, les gens ont oubliés combien noël est magique, je trouve ça dommage. Ouais il doit s'être passé quelque chose, la question c'est quoi ? ^^ Bah en général quand tu commandes un taxi tu dis qui tu es donc… Même si bon tout n'est pas encore clair tu comprendras tout promis. =) Pas de souci si tu n'arrives pas à lire ou commenter tous les jours, avec les fêtes c'est normal =) Bisouilles), **Miss Morgane** (Hello toi. Je t'avoue j'en sais rien non plus. J'ai des idées et parfois je développe et tout devient beau d'autres fois… Comme l'an dernier je me suis plantée mais bon. Ah ah heureusement j'en poste un morceau chaque jour comme ça, ça permet de patienter en attendant noël quoi =) Ah ah j'aime bien tes hypothèses. Rendez-vous ce soir pour savoir où Shane emmène Mitchie. Pour la suite… Faudra attendre encore un chouie =) Bises) et **SirineLovatic** pour leurs reviews.

**Disclaimer** : Comme d'habitude, l'univers ne m'appartient pas. C'est à Disney. Je ne fais que l'emprunter le temps de cette histoire et promis je remets tout en place à la fin. =) Merci à chris87 pour ses corrections malgré son emploi du temps.

**Chapitre01**

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, le soleil était debout et j'étais toujours sur mon canapé. Secouant la tête, je me préparais un chocolat, deux tartines et je filais sous ma douche quand j'eus le ventre plein. Je me sentais en pleine forme. Repensant au rendez-vous, enfin plus ou moins, je me lavais les cheveux et y appliquais un soin.

Quand je sortis de la douche, treize heures avaient sonné depuis dix minutes et je me dépêchais de m'habiller avant de nettoyer mon appartement. Il n'y a rien de plus désagréable que de faire son ménage après une journée fatigante. Heureusement je n'eus pas grand-chose à faire et une demi-heure plus tard, j'étais tranquille. Observant autour de moi, je décidais de faire des cookies le temps que Shane arrive.

Vingt minutes plus tard, on sonna et j'allais répondre.

« - Oui ?

« - C'est Shane, tu es prête ?

« - Euh monte, j'ai un truc au four.

Je lui ouvris et le temps qu'il monte, j'allais vérifier la cuisson de mes biscuits. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et j'allais ouvrir en m'étonnant de le voir devant la porte.

« - Comment avez-vous su que j'habitais ici, demandais-je en le laissant entrer.

« - La pancarte, dit-il en désignant ma porte. Il n'y a que toi qui pouvais mettre un truc pareil !

Je rougis légèrement et lui proposais de boire quelque chose le temps que ma fournée soit terminée. Il prit un chocolat et deux minutes plus tard, mes gâteaux étaient faits. Eteignant mon four, je les sortis et ajoutais des pépites de chocolats dessus.

« - Alors, où m'emmenez-vous ?

« - C'est une surprise. Ils sont faits maison ?

« - Oui, j'ai horreur des recettes toutes prêtes qu'on trouve dans les magasins. On ne sait pas ce qu'ils mettent dedans. Au moins là je peux dire avec exactitude ce qu'il y a. Vous en voulez un ?

« - Pourquoi pas. J'en achète que des tout faits pour ma part.

« - Tenez, mais faites gaffe ils sont très chauds.

Il rit et me promit de faire attention avant d'en prendre un morceau. Sans savoir pourquoi, j'attendis son avis en priant pour qu'il les aime.

« - Ils sont bien meilleurs que mes paquets. Je vais t'engager comme cuisinière dis donc !

« - Pourquoi pas. Si c'est à temps plein, je pourrais quitter mon boulot débile… Ah oui mais non, je ne pourrais pas supporter de vivre avec un type qui aime noël… Enfin travailler pour quelqu'un qui aime noël, me repris-je les jours rouges.

« - T'as peur que je te contamine ?

Je ris franchement. Il n'avait aucune chance de me faire aimer cette fête ! Je refusais de répondre terminant mes cookies et quand ce fut bon, je le lui signalais. Il me sourit, termina son chocolat et, son gâteau entre les dents, me proposa de partir. J'enfilais mon manteau et mon écharpe avant de le suivre. Quand on arriva en bas, je cherchais son taxi des yeux sans le trouver et je me tournais vers lui pour savoir où il s'était garé. Il me proposa de le suivre et on rejoignit une Toyota bleue. Je restais plantée devant perplexe et Shane me demanda ce que j'avais, tout en ouvrant ma porte.

« - C'est idiot, avouais-je, mais je pensais que tu n'avais qu'un taxi en guise de voiture.

« - Non j'ai la mienne également, rit-il.

Je fis la grimace avant de monter dans la voiture et de fermer la porte. Il monta et je le remerciais pour sa galanterie, ce qui le fit sourire. Il ne dit rien pour autant et démarra alors que j'observais sa voiture perplexe.

« - Un problème, demanda-t-il.

« - Pour un passionné de Noël comme toi, j'aurais cru que tu roulerais dans un sapin mobile, or ta voiture est… Vide, commentais-je. Pas une boule, ni de guirlandes, rien. Surprenant !

« - En fait j'ai tout enlevé avant de venir. Je n'avais pas envie de t'entendre faire de mauvaises remarques sur ma voiture.

« - Tu n'étais pas obligé, mais merci de ce geste.

Il sourit sans ajouter un mot et j'observais la route en cherchant à savoir où il m'emmenait. Seulement, je ne voyais pas. On quitta Brooklyn, on dépassa Manhattan, avant d'arriver dans le Queens. Il se gara devant un bâtiment qui devrait être refait. Ne serait-ce qu'une couche de peinture. Je sortis de la voiture, curieuse de savoir où on était et je sourcillais en voyant la plaque « Orphelinat de New York ».

« - Pourquoi m'as-tu emmené ici, demandais-je surprise

« - Tu m'as dit que tu avais perdu ton sourire, je t'emmène là où je pense qu'il est, dit-il en ouvrant son coffre.

Je le regardais sortir un tas de sac remplis de cadeaux et je sourcillais.

« - Tu t'improvises père noël ?

« - Tu veux être mon elfe ?

Euh… Je préférais ne pas répondre et lorsqu'il ferma sa voiture, je pris deux sacs afin de l'aider. Il me remercia et on entra dans le bâtiment. L'entrée était d'un gris sale, genre béton, et le sol en carrelage ne donnait pas envie d'entrer. Je suis persuadée qu'il y en a des mieux, à New York mais visiblement Shane voulait me montrer cet orphelinat. Un pauvre sapin en plastique était dans un coin décoré en rouge et or. Des décorations qui auraient besoin d'être remplacées. Il n'a même pas de déco au sommet.

« - Tu sais, vu l'entrée ça me donne pas envie de sourire !

« - Moi non plus, admit-il, mais suis-moi tu vas comprendre.

Je hochais la tête, machinalement. On traversa un couloir guère mieux qui nous conduisit à une salle de jeux. De vieilles poupées traînaient dans un coin, ainsi qu'un circuit et des voitures. Dans un coin, il y avait des livres écornés et des bureaux avec de quoi dessiner.

« - C'est pas la joie ici.

« - En effet, soupira mon ami, mais c'est très chaleureux.

Je le regardais perplexe, mais il n'ajouta rien. Une sonnerie retentit et des enfants arrivèrent en courant. La plupart nous bousculèrent pour venir jouer.

« - Doucement les enfants, intervint une jeune femme de mon âge.

Elle avait les cheveux châtain, un visage agréable aux traits réguliers et malgré son chignon strict, elle semblait chaleureuse. Elle nous vit, avec nos sacs et sourit.

« - Le père Noël passe en avance, non ?

« - Disons que c'est une livraison spéciale. Ça va Cait ?

« - La vie n'est pas rose mais ça va. La petite Blue est partie hier, répondit-elle le regard triste.

« - C'est toujours délicat quand ils partent, soupira-il avant de se souvenir de moi, je te présente ma nouvelle amie Mitchie. Elle déteste Noël et je viens lui prouver que Noël n'est pas devenu « totalement » commercial.

« - Avec des cadeaux achetés, demanda la dénommée Cait.

« - Oui, admit-il en souriant.

« - Sois la bienvenue Mitchie.

« - Merci.

Ne sachant quoi faire, j'attendis les directives de Shane qui me signe de revenir en arrière. On déposa les paquets au pied du sapin puis Cait, qui s'appelait en fait Caitlyn à en croire son badge, appela les enfants pour les prévenir qu'il y avait des cadeaux.

Ils se précipitèrent sous le sapin. Chacun prit un cadeau sauf une petite fille qui devait avoir à peine quatre ans. Je sauvais un cadeau et m'approchais d'elle pour le lui donner afin qu'elle puisse le déballer.

« - Me'ci, sourit-elle.

Elle s'assit au sol avec son paquet et l'ouvris en déchirant le papier doré. Une petite poupée en chiffon habillée en rose était dans la boite et elle essaya de l'ouvrir, sans y parvenir. Faisant comme elle, je m'assis au sol et lui proposais d'ouvrir l'emballage pour elle. Elle me le tendit d'un geste vif et j'enlevais le scotch puis les petites attaches avant de lui tendre la poupée.

« - Me'ci 'eaucoup.

« - Je t'en prie jeune fille.

« - Je vois que tu fais connaissance avec Océane, intervint Shane en nous rejoignant. Elle te plait la poupée ?

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de serrer le jouet contre elle en fermant les yeux. Elle est adorable !

« - Les enfants, vous n'oubliez rien ? Comme dire merci pour les cadeaux, demanda Caitlyn en grimaçant.

« - Merci, dirent-ils en venant nous faire un câlin.

Ils avaient tous une poupée, une peluche, une voiture télécommandée ou autre dans les mains et allèrent jouer avec les nouveaux jouets, nous laissant seuls dans le couloir. J'allais d'ailleurs demander la suite du programme à Shane quand je sentis quelqu'un s'accrocher à mon jeans. Je baissais les yeux pour voir Océane. Je m'accroupis pour être à sa hauteur et lui demandais ce qu'elle voulait. Elle ne répondit pas mais s'approcha pour me faire un bisou sur la joue. Ce geste me toucha et je souris doucement.

On resta deux heures et demi avec les enfants, à jouer avec eux ou les écouter et lorsqu'on partit Océane se mit à pleurer. J'avais passé l'essentiel de mon temps avec elle, aussi je m'accroupis pour lui demander ce qu'elle avait.

« - Je veux veni' ave-toi.

« - Ce n'est pas possible ma petite puce. C'est ici ta maison.

« - Pas 'rave, tu re'te toi ? (tu restes toi)

« - Océane, Mitchie a été très gentille de venir mais elle ne peut pas rester ici, où veux-tu qu'elle dorme ? On n'a pas de place, tu te souviens ?

La petite ne répondit pas et se mit à pleurer à grosses larmes, me brisant le cœur. Fouillant dans mon sac, je sortis une petite peluche à laquelle je tenais énormément, et la lui tendis.

« - Tiens c'est Rocky mon chien magique, soufflais-je doucement.

« - Ah, demanda-t-elle en séchant ses larmes.

« - Oui. Si tu le sers très fort, il te consolera et quand tu voudras me parler, tu lui chuchoteras à l'oreille et il viendra me dire ce que tu lui as dit. Je lui dirais moi aussi des messages et quand tu seras triste, tu n'auras qu'à lui faire un câlin et tu entendras ce que je te dis, juste ici, dis-je en montrant son cœur.

Elle me regarda les yeux brillants et me demanda si c'était vrai. Je lui confirmais et lui proposais de faire un essai. Elle lui chuchota qu'elle ne voulait pas que je parte, message que j'entendis et je fermai les yeux faisant comme s'il me racontait tout par la pensée puis je répétais son message. Ses yeux se mirent à briller plus fort et elle fit un bisou à Rocky pour le remercier.

Deux minutes plus tard, Shane démarra et me demanda où je faisais mes courses, seulement j'étais incapable de répondre. Cette visite me laissait un arrière goût dans la bouche et je détournais les yeux, fixant la fenêtre quand je sentis les larmes monter. Une roula sur ma joue et je priais que mon chauffeur soit trop occupé à conduire pour la voir. Cependant, il me tendit un mouchoir et je le pris en soupirant pour tenter de calmer mon chagrin. Je le remerciais puis lui dis où aller avant de repenser à Océane. A ses grands yeux bleus plein de questions et à son sourire communicatif.

« - On est arrivé, me signala-t-il vingt minutes plus tard.

« - Oh euh merci. Je… Tu n'es pas obligé de venir, je vais faire mes courses toute seule comme une grande fille, dis-je en sortant de la voiture, mais merci pour…

« - Hors de question. D'une part on a passé un accord, tu venais si je t'aidais à faire tes courses, et d'autre part, je ne vais pas pouvoir dormir ce soir en sachant que je t'ai laissé sur un parking alors que visiblement cette balade t'a chamboulée. Je viens, c'est non négociable.

Je souris doucement, et le remerciais en prenant un chariot puis on entra dans l'hypermarché où je fis mon ravitaillement mensuel, sans un mot.

« - Je me trompe où l'orphelinat t'a réellement bouleversée, demanda-t-il alors qu'on passait en caisse.

« - Disons que ça m'a rappelé certaines choses que j'aurais voulu oublier. Que j'avais oublié, me repris-je. Le genre de blessure dont on ne parle pas.

« - Je comprends. La première fois que j'y suis allé, je suis resté muet une semaine. Le plus dur c'est de partir en sachant qu'ils n'ont pas cette chance.

J'acquiesçais en soupirant tristement puis me tus en sentant mon chagrin revenir. Je saluais la caissière puis rangeais mes courses rapidement avant de payer. Il me ramena chez moi et m'aida à tout monter dans mon appartement. Pour le remercier, je lui proposais un autre chocolat, qu'il accepta. Pendant ce temps, je rangeais mes courses sans un mot.

« - Il faut remplir quelles conditions pour adopter un enfant ?

« - Tu penses à Océane ?

« - Naturellement, avouais-je. Cette gamine m'a touché avec ses grands yeux qui ne demandent qu'à aimer et être aimés.

« - Je te le déconseille, ça te briserait le cœur.

« - Pourquoi ?

« - Cet orphelinat est… Disons que tous les enfants ont des maladies mortelles qui ne se soignent pas. L'état refuse d'améliorer leurs conditions de vie parce que justement personne ne va les voir ou ne demande à les adopter.

« - Mais c'est horrible !

« - Je sais, soupira-t-il, mais ce n'est pas le sujet malheureusement. Le fait est qu'Océane souffre d'une coronaropathie.

« - Une quoi ?

« - C'est une maladie cardiovasculaire. Il n'y a pas de traitement parce qu'il n'y a pas de symptôme. Sauf que le patient meurt subitement.

Je le fixais et m'assis sur une chaise, dépitée par ce que je venais d'apprendre. Si j'adoptais Océane, elle pourrait mourir d'un jour à l'autre, sous mes yeux ou pire, pendant que je ne serais pas là. Je restais muette, les yeux dans le vague durant plusieurs minutes, ne revenant à moi que lorsqu'une main chaude se posa sur la mienne. Je levais les yeux vers Shane qui me fixait inquiet.

« - Tu vas bien ?

« - Je… Oui, ce n'est rien. Je trouve toute cette histoire simplement injuste. Elle n'a rien demandé cette petite et sa vie va s'arrêter brutalement et précocement alors que d'autres mourront dans leur lit dans cinquante ans en se brûlant les ailes.

« - Je sais, souffla-t-il.

On resta muets, se fixant pendant quelques minutes puis je me repris.

« - Attend s'il n'existe aucun traitement, comment le sais-tu ?

« - Caitlyn me l'a dit. J'ignore comment elle l'a su mais elle le sait.

Je hochais la tête et repris le rangement de mes courses, tentant d'oublier combien cette petite choupette m'avait touché. Quand j'eus terminé, je rejoignis mon salon et m'y installais pour réfléchir. Le coussin s'affaissa à ma gauche et je regardais Shane.

« - Je croyais que cette sortie devait me rendre le sourire ?

« - Tu l'as eu tout au long de notre visite. Et j'avais raison, tu es magnifique quand tu souris.

« - Tu dis n'importe quoi, pouffais-je.

« - Je suis très sérieux. Tu es une personne magnifique Mitchie Torrès. Certes tu n'aimes pas Noël mais tu as un cœur en or.

Je haussais les épaules, n'ayant jamais réfléchis à ce que j'étais, ou ce que j'avais à donner. Je me contentais de vivre sans plus, une vie monotone et sans surprise.

« - Tu as peut-être raison, finis-je par admettre. Peut-être que je suis une personne tellement magnifique que personne n'ose venir vers moi, s'attacher à moi, ou même vouloir de moi, terminais-je en chuchotant tout en fixant mes mains.

« - Tu te trompes encore. Je suis là moi, et Océane s'est très vite attachée à toi. Je suis même certain qu'elle est en train de chuchoter à ton chien que tu lui manques déjà et qu'elle voudrait te revoir.

Je le regardais perplexe puis esquissais un sourire. C'est vrai, Océane s'était attachée à moi mais dans un mois elle m'aura oublié alors que moi non. Je soupirais en pensant à cette petite fille et celle qu'elle me rappelait. Moi au même âge. Malgré moi, je me remis à pleurer et remontais mes genoux pour cacher mon visage. Seulement Shane me prit dans ses bras et me berça tendrement. Il ne savait rien de moi, pourtant il avait fait plus pour moi en une après-midi que ma famille en vingt-cinq ans. Je me calmais doucement et restais dans ses bras, appréciant cet amour qu'il m'offrait en restant avec moi.

« - Tu vas mieux, chuchota-t-il en me fixant.

J'acquiesçais sans bouger et il sourit avant d'embrasser mon front avec douceur. Je le fixais à mon tour. Avec ses yeux si expressifs, ses cheveux noirs qui accentuaient leur profondeur, sa peau mate, et ses lèvres, il était magnifique. J'eus brusquement envie de l'embrasser, qu'il m'embrasse et qu'on s'enferme dans ma chambre. Ce désir fut si violent que je m'écartais d'un coup, rejoignant l'autre bout de la pièce effrayée.

« - Qu'as-tu, demanda-t-il surpris.

« - Rien je… Il faut que tu partes Shane.

« - D'accord, sourit-il faisant accélérer mon cœur. Si jamais tu as besoin d'un taxi dem…

« - J'appellerai le standard pour ne pas tomber sur toi, déclarais-je en traversant mon salon pour aller lui ouvrir la porte en l'invitant à sortir.

« - Attends Mitchie, qu'est-ce que tu as ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

« - Non, tu n'as rien fait de mal, c'est moi, je… J'ai besoin d'être seule quelques temps pour…

Ne sachant pas comment expliquer où se situait le problème, je laissais ma phrase en suspens refusant de le regarder. Je n'étais pas certaine de ne pas lui sauter dessus si je croisais encore son regard chaleureux. Il dut le comprendre puisqu'il me rejoignit.

« - Très bien. Au revoir Mitchie, passe un bon dimanche et n'oublies pas ce que je t'ai dit. Ne perds pas ce cœur que tu as, c'est ce que tu as de plus précieux. Ne laisse personne le malmener.

Je hochais la tête, lui promettant plus ou moins, d'y faire attention puis il partit et je fermais la porte avant de me laisser glisser contre celle-ci, complètement chamboulée. Sauf que ce n'était plus Océane qui occupait mes pensées, mais Shane. Son regard dans lequel je voulais me noyer. Ses cheveux où je mourrais d'envie de passer mes doigts, ses bras où je voulais uniquement exister et ses lèvres… Mon Dieu ses lèvres pour lesquelles je pourrais me damner. Je restais ainsi plusieurs minutes, imaginant ce qui aurait pu se passer, ses réactions, les miennes, nos corps ne faisant qu'un. Cette image me troubla particulièrement et je rejoignis ma chambre où je m'allongeais sur mon lit sans cesser de nous imaginer en couple, adopter Océane, et passer nos décembre à rendre noël plus beau, faire des sapins, des cadeaux sans en attendre en retour.

Je dus m'endormir, une nouvelle fois puisque lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, il était quatre heures du matin ce qui est trop tôt pour un dimanche. Je rejoignis ma cuisine et me fis un chocolat chaud en grignotant un cookie avant de retourner au lit. Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce qu'il s'était passé. A cette seconde qui aurait pu changer la donne. Ce moment où j'avais hésité entre le fuir et l'embrasser. Ç'avait été si tentant, si puissant… Je mourrais d'envie de revenir en arrière, de reprendre là où je m'étais enfuie et de plonger sur ses lèvres, savoir quel goût elles avaient, et si elles étaient aussi douces que je l'avais imaginé.

Je passais le dimanche à penser à lui, à nous, à ce que je rêvais qu'il me fasse et lorsque lundi arriva, j'allais travailler tout en résistant à l'envie de l'appeler pour entendre sa voix. Mentir en disant que j'avais besoin d'un taxi juste pour le voir me sourire, l'entendre me parler, le regarder conduire…

« - Hey Mitchie, ça va, demanda Ella une de mes collègues avec qui je m'entendais bien.

« - Oui, oui, je pensais juste à… A quelqu'un !

« - Oh oh, y a un mec là-dessous, décréta-t-elle. J'ai le nez pour ça alors évite de nier et dis-moi plutôt ce qu'il t'a fait ?

Je la fixais perplexe et secouais la tête ne voulant pas me confier à une collègue. Encore moins à une qui ne me connaissait pas. Seulement, elle insista décrétant que j'étais même probablement amoureuse. N'importe quoi ! J'allais dire le contraire mais elle ne m'en laissa pas le temps et se mit à m'imaginer une vie où j'étais en couple avant de me demander ce que je lui avais caché d'autre.

« - Absolument rien, ris-je. En fait, c'est une connaissance… Il m'a emmené à l'orphelinat du Queens, m'a aidé à faire mes courses et c'est tout.

Je crus qu'elle se contenterait de ça mais elle me fixa perplexe. A ce moment-là, je m'aperçus que j'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un… Ou plutôt à une fille afin d'avoir son avis pour comprendre ce Shane. Ella me rappela au présent en me posant une drôle de question.

« - Tu veux adopter ?

Je lui assurais que non, même si l'idée m'avait traversé l'esprit en sortant de l'orphelinat, et lui racontait ce qu'il s'était passé dans mon salon. Elle m'écouta sans m'interrompre, au contraire des clients insatisfaits qui ne se gênaient pas eux, puis quand j'eus terminé, elle me demanda pourquoi je m'étais éloignée.

« - Je ne sais pas. Je crois que ça a été trop puissant et que ça me fait flipper… C'était comme… Un raz-de-marée survenu d'un coup sans prévenir.

« - Merde et je n'étais pas là, s'exclama-t-elle déçue. D'après ma mère, ce genre de sensation ne se produit que lorsque deux âmes sœurs se rencontrent ce qui est très rare soit dit en passant. J'ai toujours rêvé de vivre un truc pareil mais je ne suis pas patiente alors je me suis mariée avec un type qui s'il n'est pas mon âme sœur, n'en reste pas moins parfait.

« - Mouais, en attendant je ne sais pas quoi faire.

« - Appelle-le, invite-le à manger un truc pour le remercier de t'avoir écoutée et consolée. Ensuite, après le dessert tu l'embrasses. Soit il est d'accord et vous passez votre vie ensemble soit il s'enfuit à toute jambe parce qu'une telle attirance lui fiche les chocottes !

Je soupirais fatiguée et mon téléphone sonna. Je décrochais en signalant qu'ils appelaient le service après-vente.

« - Je sais, sourit Shane. Je voulais simplement savoir si tu allais mieux ?

J'écarquillais les yeux dès que j'entendis sa voix et fis signe à Ella qu'il m'appelait. Sans se gêner, elle prit l'écouteur et s'approcha pour écouter la conversation.

« - Oh euh, repris-je, je… Oui ça va mieux, rassure-toi. Et désolée pour samedi, je… _Oui j'ai compris_, sourit-il en m'entendant hésiter, _tu avais besoin de réfléchir. Dis-moi, est-ce que je peux venir te chercher ce soir ?_ Bah je comptais rentrer en métro ça me coûte moins cher et… _Je suis de repos aujourd'hui, la course sera gratuite ou au maximum te coûtera un de tes fameux cookies… Alors ?_

Je fixais Ella ne sachant pas quoi répondre et elle me dit signe d'accepter aussi j'obéis en me demandant ce que j'étais en train de faire.

« - Je… D'accord, souris-je. Je… Je finis à dix-huit heures. _Ok je serais devant le magasin dans ce cas. Tu as quelque chose de précis à faire après ou non ?_ Euh non pas vraiment pourquoi ? _Et bien, j'ai loué le film « L'aventure d'une nuit » et je me demandais si tu serais d'accord pour qu'on le regarde ensemble ?_

« - Putain c'est un signe, me chuchota Ella. Dis oui où je te jure que je réponds à ta place.

« - Euh… Et bien je ne l'ai jamais vu mais… Mais oui, pourquoi pas ? Par contre, je vais te laisser, j'ai d'autres appels et… _Oh oui excuse-moi j'avais oublié que je t'appelais au travail._

Je souris, lui assurais que ce n'était rien puis je raccrochais suivie de ma collègue qui cria de bonheur.

« - J'en connais une qui va passer une de ces nuits… Mon Dieu, je t'envie là !

Mouais on verra bien mais bon. Perplexe, je pris un appel et expliquais à une femme que si son sèche-linge tournait mais ne séchait plus, c'était probablement parce que son filtre était bouché. Raccrochant, je fixais mon téléphone en me demandant quoi faire. Je ne pouvais pas le revoir, c'était certain sinon je risquais de lui sauter dessus et de l'embrasser… Mais je ne pouvais pas non plus annuler, j'avais envie de le revoir… Que faire ? Prendre ma journée et faire les boutiques pour m'acheter une tenue ? Oui bien, sûr Mitchie et ton frigo tu le remplis comment si tu te fais virer ? Ouais mauvais plan…

Je passais la journée à réfléchir à quoi faire, entre deux appels téléphoniques et quand dix-huit heures sonna, je pestais silencieusement contre un client qui avait décidé de me draguer en sortant l'artillerie lourde. Il avait tous les trucs. La voix chaude et agréable à l'oreille, l'intonation parfaite, l'humour, les sujets de conversations divers… Il avait appelé pour son micro-onde mais à présent, il voulait savoir ce que j'aimais faire dans la vie, ce que je faisais pour mes vacances, quand je comptais partir, à quoi je ressemblais… Bref, il ne voulait pas me lâcher. Je vis Shane arriver puis patienter devant la boutique et je priais qu'il se retourne afin que je lui fasse signe d'entrer tandis que j'essayais de me débarrasser de mon pot de colle de la journée.

« - Ecoutez monsieur… _Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Ethan tu sais ?_ Oui je sais monsieur, insistais-je, je suis désolée mais je vais devoir raccrocher. Votre micro-onde fonctionne à nouveau, et je… _Oui enfin il fonctionne pour le moment mais il a tendance à faire sauter les plombs et je ne sais pas pourquoi._ C'est probablement votre compteur qui est mal réglé. Il faut voir avec votre électricien qu'il augmente les kilowatts et ça devrait mieux fonctionner. Si ce n'est pas le cas, vous pouvez nous le rapporter, voir si ce n'est pas un dysfonctionnement de votre appareil. S'il est encore sous garantie, on vous proposera soit de vous l'échanger contre un autre, vous le rembourser et le faire réparer… _Parfait je vais vous le ramener mademoiselle ?_ Ce n'est pas moi que vous verrez monsieur, je termine mon contrat ce soir et… _Mais c'est parfait, ainsi vous pourrez venir dîner avec moi dans ce cas ?_ Bon écoutez, soupirais-je, je ne suis pas intéressée d'accord ? Je sors déjà avec quelqu'un, c'est un homme formidable, on est fiancé et je n'ai aucune raison de le tromper avec un type qui va vouloir uniquement m'avoir dans son lit avant d'oublier mon prénom. Au revoir et bonne soirée.

Je raccrochais énervée et fermais les yeux pour souffler longuement quand quelqu'un rit. Je relevais la tête d'un bond pensant voir un collègue mais c'était Shane qui était probablement entré au pire moment.

« - Oh euh… Tu es entré, il y a longtemps ?

« - Je suis arrivé pour t'entendre parler de kilowatts. J'ignorais que tu étais fiancée.

« - Moi aussi, soupirais-je, mais c'est le seul argument qui refroidit les mecs alors une fois par jour, je déclare être fiancée pour que la drague s'arrête… Laisse-moi deux minutes, le temps d'aller récupérer mes affaires et j'arrive.

Il acquiesça tranquillement et j'allais au vestiaire, heureusement que j'étais seule, je n'aurais pas osé le laisser avec Ella… J'aurais eu bien trop peur qu'elle lui raconte qu'on était des âmes sœurs ou je ne sais pas quoi qui l'aurais fait fuir. Je retirais ma blouse rouge et verte, pris mon sac, mon manteau et mon écharpe puis je rejoignis Shane qui lisait le règlement intérieur… Ma foi, pourquoi pas ? Perso je ne l'ai jamais lu mais je présume qu'il dit qu'il faut être poli, respectueux, attendre son tour en silence et être clair. S'il pouvait ajouter sentir bon ça serait cool parce qu'on sent tout de suite que certains ont oublié de prendre leur douche… Depuis au moins trois jours. Il dut m'entendre arriver puisqu'il se tourna vers moi.

« - On peut y aller ?

« - Je dois attendre le retour du patron et après oui.

Il sourit et m'aida à enfiler mon manteau avant qu'on sorte. Le patron arriva au même moment et vint fermer la boutique m'évitant d'avoir à le faire. Je suivis ensuite Shane jusqu'à sa Toyota. Comme samedi, j'y montais et laissais mon chauffeur nous ramener chez moi en silence. Je notais que les décorations de Noël étaient là et je me retins de faire un commentaire négatif.

« - Tu as re-décoré ta voiture finalement ?

« - Oui et je crains d'entendre une mauvaise remarque, grimaça-t-il.

« - Promis, je ne dirais rien de méchant… Enfin rien sur la déco disons. C'est ta voiture, tu fais comme tu le sens.

Il me remercia en souriant et me demanda si j'avais passé un bon dimanche. Ne me voyant pas lui raconter que je l'avais passé à nous imaginer vivre ensemble et faire plein d'enfants, je haussais simplement les épaules comme si ce n'était pas important. Ce qui était vrai, j'avais rien foutu.

…

Et voilà encore un de terminé. J'espère qu'il vous plait ? A votre avis comment se termine leur soirée ? Un bisou ? Plus ? J'attends vos avis.

Miss Tagada (L)


	3. Troisième partie

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello à tous. J – 4 avant le matin de noël. Vous êtes aussi impatients que moi ? Merci à **MiniMagiCcOlOurS**, **azerty** (hello miss ? Ouais c'est étrange tout le monde a trouvé le passage avec Océane très triste… Et j'avoue que moi aussi. :( Ouais Mitchie éprouve quelque chose de fort pour Shane… Reste à savoir si c'est le cas de son côté ou non. Heureusement la réponse est dans ce chapitre =) bisouilles), et **marine** (Hello miss. Ouais Shane se la joue père Noël c'est adorable, je trouve. Je ferais de même si je pouvais. Ah pour les bisous va falloir attendre un peu je crois =) Bisouilles) pour leurs reviews sur le chapitre d'hier. =)

**Disclaimer** : Comme d'habitude, l'univers ne m'appartient pas. C'est à Disney. Je ne fais que l'emprunter le temps de cette histoire et promis je remets tout en place à la fin. =)

**Partie 03**

On arriva rapidement chez moi et je le fis monter tout en lui demandant de quoi parlait son film.

« - Et bien ça raconte l'histoire d'une fille, Lee, qui est arrêtée pour vol de bijoux la veille de noël. Elle se retrouve devant le juge mais il reporte son affaire à après Noël. Le procureur décide de la prendre chez lui afin qu'elle ne passe pas Noël en prison. Elle découvre la chaleur du foyer, et le procureur lui, tombe amoureux, ce qui va lui poser problème puisqu'il est supposé la juger.

« - Ah c'est donc un film de noël, grommelais-je.

« - Mais en noir et blanc. Dans le genre de « La vie est belle », nuança-t-il.

« - Bon t'as de la chance, les films en noir et blanc sont les seuls que j'accepte de regarder.

Il sourit comme s'il le savait déjà et je lui proposais de s'installer le temps que je prépare le repas. Cependant, il préféra m'aider et tout en cuisinant une pizza maison, on discuta de sa journée, la mienne ayant été routinière. J'appris qu'il avait été voir sa famille pour fignoler les fêtes de fin d'années, qu'il avait fait ses courses également puis il m'avoua qu'il avait passé une heure à chercher un vieux film de noël, puisque visiblement je lui avais déjà avoué adorer les films en noir et blanc… Sauf que je ne m'en souviens pas.

Le temps que la pizza cuise, je filais troquer ma tenue contre un truc plus agréable. Un legging, plus un pull blanc basique. Pas très glamour mais mon pantalon était tâché alors… Je revins à la cuisine pour préparer une salade rapide, quand il sourit.

« - Quoi, demandais-je.

« - Ta tenue me fait sourire, c'est tout.

« - Ouais bah c'était soit ça, soit le pantalon qui gratte que j'avais tout à l'heure… Et pourquoi je me justifie d'ailleurs ? Je suis chez moi non ?

« - C'est un fait indéniable et puis on ne sort pas donc tu n'as pas besoin d'une robe de gala… Enfin de manière générale, je veux dire.

« - Ouais, ouais je sais, grommelais-je, je suis une personne magnifique, avec un cœur en or, et tout le tralala, je sais, soupirais-je.

Je terminais le repas puis nous servis avant de lui proposer de passer au salon pour mettre le film. Il me prit les assiettes des mains en acquiesçant et me laissa passer afin que je fasse les branchements. La seconde suivante, il me tendit le cd et je le mis dans le lecteur avant de m'installer sur le canapé. Je calculais mal et me retrouvais sur Shane.

« - Euh désolée, soufflais-je en m'écartant, je n'avais pas l'intention de t'écraser.

« - Aucun problème, sourit-il.

« - Tu ne te vexes jamais ? Quoi que je dise ou fasses, tu me réponds toujours en souriant, comme si ça ne te touchait pas ?

« - Non, je ne me vexes simplement pas facilement. Crois-moi, tu me touches beaucoup plus que tu ne pourrais le croire. Seulement, je pense que s'énerver et hurler ne sert à rien donc je ne crie que quand c'est vraiment utile.

« - Genre Buddha ?

« - Je ne suis pas Hindouiste mais l'idée est là. Je suis comme Buddha bonheur si tu veux.

« - D'acco… Attends comment ça je te touche beaucoup plus que je ne pourrais le croire ? Je n'aime pas noël, tu te souviens ? Tu devrais limite me haïr et dans le meilleur des cas être exaspéré que je passe mon temps à critiquer ta fête préférée, non ?

« - En effet, tu devrais m'énerver mais il y a quelque chose chez toi qui me touche. Une fragilité, une fêlure que je ressens. Quelque chose qui m'attire à toi comme un papillon avec une lumière.

« - Le papillon finit par se brûler les ailes, tu sais ? Et tu n'as pas d'ailes… De toute façon, je n'ai pas envie de te brûler, soufflais-je.

« - Tu ne peux pas me brûler, rassure-toi, chuchota-t-il en s'approchant de moi. Même si j'avais des ailes.

Je le fixais perplexe plongeant aisément dans son regard et je dus me pincer sévèrement pour ne pas me laisser aller et lui sauter dessus… Littéralement. Détournant le regard, je fixais l'écran noir de ma télé, et décidais de l'allumer. Je fis les réglages rapidement puis enclenchais le film, voulant éviter de parler à Shane. Je ne savais pas quoi penser de lui. En réalité, je ne savais rien de lui, sauf son numéro de téléphone et son métier… Ah j'oubliais sa passion bizarre pour Noël mais soyons honnête, ça ne changeait pas grand-chose. Je ne savais même pas où il vivait, d'où il venait… Rien ou presque. Pourtant j'aimais sa compagnie, elle chassait ma solitude et c'était agréable d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui parler, même si c'était pour débattre sur noël.

Le film commença et je plongeais dans l'histoire, observant les images pour le comprendre. Je fus rapidement prise par le film et j'oubliais tout le reste. Je le voyais bouger de temps à autre et je sentais son regard sur moi, mais je refusais de regarder autre chose que le film. L'histoire n'était pas si mal au final. Je vais devoir me l'acheter.

Quand il se termina, je soupirais et m'affalais contre le dossier du canapé.

« - Alors qu'en as-tu pensé, me demanda-t-il.

« - C'était… Intéressant. J'ai bien aimé l'histoire même si ça tourne autour de noël, l'intrigue est intéressante et on s'attache vite aux personnages… T'en connais d'autres des films de ce genre ?

« - Pas vraiment. Je te l'ai dit, j'ai du chercher longtemps pour le trouver donc… Non hélas. En tout cas, je suis ravi que tu aies apprécié cette soirée.

« - Je… Et toi ?

« - J'ai passé un moment très agréable, je te remercie de t'en inquiéter.

« - C'est naturel, soupirais-je… Enfin je crois que ça l'est… Shane pourquoi as-tu voulu venir ce soir ? Je veux dire, tu dois avoir mieux à faire que de passer ton temps avec une fille qui n'aime pas noël et avec qui tu n'as que peu de points communs, pour ne pas dire aucun.

« - J'aime passer du temps avec toi, tout simplement. Je voudrais te rappeler combien tu aimais noël dans ton enfance. Quand tu attendais anxieuse que le père Noël passe, pour savoir s'il t'avait apporté les cadeaux que tu avais demandés. Ces soirées d'insouciance qui te faisaient croire en demain.

Je le fixais perplexe alors qu'il souriait et je fis de même sans trop savoir pourquoi. Si ce n'est que sa compagnie était agréable. On resta ainsi quelques instants puis il me demanda ce que j'avais envie de faire. Je haussais les épaules n'ayant aucune idée en tête et lui retournais la question.

« - Et bien moi j'ai une idée, mais tu risques de ne pas l'aimer… Mais vraiment pas.

« - Et c'est quoi ?

« - Tu peux être prête en combien de temps ?

« - Pour aller où ?

« - Faire un tour dehors, c'est tout, sourit-il.

« - Oh bah le temps d'enfiler mon manteau et une paire de bottes… A moins que ma tenue te dérange ?

« - Non, je te l'ai dis, je te trouve très jolie.

Je souris en secouant la tête et on se leva, direction la sortie. J'enfilais, au passage, une paire de bottes de pluie noire, mon manteau et mon écharpe, puis je me tournais vers Shane qui me fixa amusé.

« - Tu n'as pas peur d'avoir froid ?

Honnêtement, si je devais être malade, je le serais que je sois couverte ou non alors… Il ouvrit la porte et quelques secondes plus tard, on était dehors à marcher dans la rue.

« - Alors où va-t-on ?

Il me montra la rue devant et je le suivis sans vraiment parler. Je me demandais quelle idée il avait derrière la tête quand je me souvins de l'orphelinat. Je m'arrêtais net et me tournais pour le fixer.

« - Quoi, demanda-t-il surpris.

« - Tu ne m'emmènes pas dans un nouvel orphelinat, rassure-moi ?

« - Euh non, rit-il. De toute façon, il est vingt-deux heures, ils sont tous fermés.

J'acquiesçais machinalement et repris la marche en réfléchissant. Il était tard, c'était un fait indéniable, alors où m'emmenait-il encore ? Je lui posais la question à plusieurs reprises mais il refusa de répondre et j'abandonnais.

Vingt minutes plus tard, on déboucha sur une petite fête foraine. Une grande roue, une montagne russe qui ne semblait pas inquiétante, un train fantôme, et d'autres manèges pleins de fumée et de hurlements. Bon, une barbe à papa et au lit.

« - Pourquoi est-on ici, demandais-je en le regardant.

« - Pour passer un bon moment et te faire sourire.

« - Décidément, tu veux absolument que je souris… Pour quelle raison ?

« - Outre le fait que tu es jolie lorsque tu souris ?

« - Ouais hormis cette raison stupide !

« - Parce que je trouve dommage que tu n'aies aucune raison de sourire. Parce qu'il n'y a rien de plus beau qu'un sourire. C'est un cadeau qui ne déçoit jamais lorsqu'on l'offre. Parce que je refuse l'idée même que tu ne souris jamais.

« - Mouais… Tu perds ton temps, tu le sais ?

« - Je suis quelqu'un qui a beaucoup d'espoir.

Je soupirais en secouant la tête et commençais à partir quand il me retint par le poignet.

« - Reste avec moi s'il te plait.

« - Pourquoi faire ?

« - Ce que tu veux ! Un tour de grande roue, de montagnes russe ou même de manège quelconque, je m'en moque… S'il te plait ?

Je réfléchis quelques instants puis acceptais en soupirant. Ça ne me tuera pas, n'est-ce pas ? Il sourit franchement, prit ma main et me demanda ce que je préférais faire. N'ayant aucune idée précise, je lui proposais de choisir pour nous. Il eut un léger sourire et nous dirigea directement vers la montagne russe. Ma foi… On acheta nos tickets et on prit place dans une des voiturettes qui démarra lentement… Elle monta plusieurs mètres au ralenti et je fixais Shane.

« - Quel moment palpitant, me moquais-je.

« - C'est plus fort que toi, rit-il alors qu'on arrivait en haut. Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de critiquer, n'est-ce pas, demanda-t-il pendant le premier virage.

« - J'émets une…

Je ne pus aller plus loin que le train descendit de plusieurs mètres, me faisant hurler de peur. Je m'accrochais à la barre devant nous et on tourna rapidement me faisant, une nouvelle fois, crier de surprise et de peur. Ça montait, descendait, tournait en spirale avant de remonter rapidement. A chaque mouvement, je criais, faisant rire Shane qui s'accrochait tout de même. A un moment, la voiturette fit une drôle d'embardée et je fus violemment plaquée contre lui. Il passa alors un bras autour de ma taille me gardant prisonnière. La voiturette finit par revenir au point de départ et on descendit. Je manquais de tomber tant j'avais les jambes en coton ce qui fit rire mon ami, après qu'il m'ait rattrapé. Il attendit que je sois plus stable sur mes pieds puis me proposa de continuer notre balade. Je restais cependant bien plus que nécessaire dans ses bras, profitant allègrement de ce moment.

On partagea une barbe à papa verte, du réglisse au coca et on fit un nouveau tour de manège dans un bateau qui nous mit la tête à l'envers, me faisant crier de plus belle.

Une heure plus tard, on s'installa à une table pour que je puisse me remettre de mes émotions. Ses prunelles chocolat devenaient de plus en plus intenses et je mourrais d'envie de goûter à ses lèvres qui semblaient exquises. Tentantes… Je détournais les yeux, gênée, et observais les gens qui passaient.

« - Un problème, demanda-t-il en cherchant mon regard.

« - Non, je…

Je ne sus quoi ajouter aussi je le regardais. Grave erreur, il semblait s'être rapproché de moi et fronçais les sourcils comme s'il s'inquiétait de mon moral. Il voulait probablement que je termine ma phrase, néanmoins j'ignorais quoi ajouter et je n'avais pas envie d'y réfléchir. Encore moins lorsqu'il posa sa main sur la mienne. Je regardais ses doigts frôler les miens, sa peau caresser la mienne et je baissais les yeux. Comment lui dire que je voulais qu'il m'embrasse ? Qu'il me sert contre lui ? Que je voulais passer la nuit dans ses bras ? Je l'ignorais. C'était la première fois que je ressentais une telle chose, et j'ignorais comment agir. Devais-je lui dire ? Le lui cacher ? Le lui faire comprendre ? Le lui montrer ? J'étais perdue et je détournais le regard, une nouvelle fois, bien décidée à ne plus le regarder, quoi qu'il dise ou fasse. On resta quelques minutes ainsi, lui me fixant, moi l'ignorant, et il finit par rapprocher sa chaise de la mienne, me faisant doucement déglutir. Son siège finit par être collé au mien tout en m'appelant et je fermais les yeux pour lutter. Il ne fallait plus que je le regarde, j'en souffrirais, c'était certain.

« - Mitchie, qu'as-tu ?

« - Rien, assurais-je en soupirant longuement pour me donner le courage de ne pas le regarder.

« - Alors pourquoi fuis-tu mes yeux ?

« - Je… Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question, avouais-je en rougissant.

« - Pourquoi ?

Malgré tout ce que j'avais dit, je flanchais et le fixais de nouveau. Il était presque collé à moi, cherchant à comprendre ce que j'avais seulement je n'avais pas la réponse. Je soupirais et trouvais une alternative en posant ma tête sur son épaule.

« - J'ai peur, murmurais-je.

« - De quoi ? De moi ?

« - Non, m'exclamais-je en me redressant pour le fixer avant de me réinstaller, de moi. De mes réactions.

« - Elles sont dangereuses ?

« - Simplement étranges et inhabituelles.

« - Explique-moi, me demanda-t-il en chuchotant tout comme moi.

« - Je ne peux pas… C'est compliqué.

« - Pourquoi ?

Je le sentis tourner la tête et je fis de même pour le regarder. Regard qu'il me rendit, me couvant presque des yeux. Je voulus m'y soustraire mais je n'étais pas assez forte, ou je n'en avais pas envie. Au contraire, je me redressais, sans cesser de le fixer, et me penchais vers lui sans qu'il ne s'éloigne. Il m'observa approcher, sans bouger, et je fermais les yeux quelques secondes avant de déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je les pressais à peine quelques secondes et voulus m'éloigner quand il m'en empêcha en répondant à mon baiser. A partir de ce moment-là, ce fut étrange. Je ressentis comme une chaleur se répandre en moi, mais ce n'était pas du désir, simplement quelque chose de doux comme une caresse. Un geste réconfortant, comme s'il me chuchotait des mots à l'oreille pour me donner la force d'avancer malgré tout. Je n'avais jamais ressenti de telles sensations durant un baiser, même le premier… C'était comme boire de l'eau fraîche après avoir traversé le Sahara, se réchauffer auprès d'un bon feu après avoir essuyé une tempête de neige… Comme un premier baiser après des décennies de solitude. Doux et réconfortant. Agréable et fortifiant. Chaleureux et revigorant. Le manque d'air nous sépara et je le fixais voulant savoir si pour lui aussi, ce moment avait été des plus magiques. Malheureusement, il ferma les yeux en s'éloignant et je compris que non, il n'avait pas été magique pour lui. Il avait répondu par automatisme. Ella avait tort, nous n'étions pas des âmes sœurs. Pas pour lui. Blessée, je me levais et commençais à partir quand il m'en empêcha, en me retenant par le poignet.

« - Attends, souffla-t-il de sa voix chaude. Je veux t'expliquer.

« - Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Ton regard a été très clair, crois-moi !

« - Non Mitchie, s'il te plait, murmura-t-il avec tendresse, laisse-moi t'expliquer pourquoi je ne peux pas t'aimer de la même manière que toi.

« - Non j'ai compris, t'en fais pas !

Je retirais mon poignet et partis d'un pas rapide pour rentrer chez moi. Il ne tenta pas de me rattraper et je compris que je n'étais qu'une amie pour lui. Ce constat me fit mal et lorsque je me couchais, je dus me mordre les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer, tant c'était douloureux.

Mon réveil sonna huit heures plus tard et je me levais comme un automate pour me préparer à aller travailler. Je ne voulais pas revoir Ella qui allait probablement me demander comment c'était passé ma soirée, Je ne pouvais pourtant pas sécher la journée comme on sèche un cours d'anglais. Je mangeais une tartine rapide puis filais travailler en prenant le métro… Comme ce soir, je pense. Oublions Shane, visiblement il n'en vaut pas la peine. Durant le trajet, j'essayais de comprendre pourquoi il m'avait embrassé s'il ne l'aimait pas mais je ne pus trouver d'explications plausibles et j'arrivais au travail, d'une humeur de chien. J'enfilais ma tenue sans un mot et m'installais à mon bureau, comme une automate.

« - Alors, demanda Ella en arrivant près de moi. Cette soirée film ?

« - On n'est pas des âmes sœurs Ella, point final. Je ne veux plus en parler, ni entendre parler de ce Shane de malheur.

Elle écarquilla les yeux mais hocha la tête et s'éloigna, comprenant que j'avais du mal à supporter ma fin de soirée. J'y pensais toute la matinée, entre deux clients, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il y avait de repoussant en moi, sans trouver la réponse. La question m'obséda jusqu'au midi et quand je pus aller manger, je raccrochais mon téléphone et sortis, direction le zoo. Malheureusement pour moi, je croisais Shane en chemin et je sus, à son attitude, que ce n'était pas une coïncidence. Loin de là !

« - Que fais-tu-là, demandais-je plus froidement que je ne l'aurais voulu.

« - Bonjour Mitchie, répondit-il doucement.

« - Bonjour. Que fais-tu là ? Tu sais que je viens manger ici tous les midis, n'est-ce pas ?

« - C'était le seul moyen de te parler en terrain neutre. Sans envahir ton appartement ou ton lieu de travail, puisque je suis certain que tu ne comptes plus faire appel à moi pour te ramener chez toi.

« - Je ne veux pas te parler. Je ne veux même plus te voir, c'est clair, assénais-je durement. Va-t'en !

« - Mitchie, s'il te plait, laisse-moi t'expliquer, dit-il en se rapprochant de moi. Je te promets qu'une fois que tu auras entendu les raisons de ma distance hier, je ne m'imposerais plus dans ton emploi du temps, ni dans ta vie. Tu seras la seule à décider de ma présence auprès de toi. Je ne te demande qu'une chose. C'est de m'écouter jusqu'au bout.

« - Très bien, soupirais-je. Explique-toi et pars !

Sur ces mots, je pris une bouchée de mon hamburger, tout en marchant, bien décidée à ne pas écouter un traître mot de ce qu'il comptait me dire. Je voulais simplement voir mes tigres et oublier tout ce que j'avais imaginé vivre avec lui. Toutefois, il ne parla pas tout de suite, et attendit que l'on soit devant l'enclos de mes félins pour prendre la parole.

« - Ecoute Mitchie, je ne suis pas… Je ne suis pas comme toi, soupira-t-il en se tordant les mains.

« - Ouais c'est ça, t'es de la race d'Edward Cullen, me moquais-je méchamment.

« - Non, s'il te plait, dit-il tristement, laisse-moi parler, m'expliquer proprement… Je ne… Je n'ai aucune existence… Existence humaine Mitchie, souffla-t-il presque à regret. Je ne fais pas parti de ce monde à proprement parlé. J'appartiens au monde de l'enfance, du rêve, de l'insouciance… Je suis… Je suis l'Esprit de Noël, chuchota-t-il.

« - L'esprit de Noël ? Rien que ça ?

« - Ce n'est pas rien au contraire, c'est un immense honneur.

« - C'est ça. Tu es l'Esprit de Noël et moi celui de Saint-Nicolas.

« - Je ne plaisante pas Mitchie, je suis très sérieux. Je suis celui qui incarne Noël dans le cœur des Hommes du monde entier. Je n'existe que parce que les gens, eux, dit-il en désignant ceux qui se baladaient dans le zoo, toi, vous croyez en moi. Tant que votre foi en la magie de noël est en vous, j'existe mais si tout le monde pensait comme toi, je disparaîtrais. Chaque année, je m'accroche à une âme humaine, et je prends des forces en côtoyant cette âme pure et j'ignore pourquoi cette année, c'est à toi que je me suis accroché. Tu ne crois pas en moi mais le fait est que je suis là et je dépends de toi.

« - Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Tu ne peux être accroché à moi sinon tu serais mort ! Je te rappelle que je ne crois pas à cette connerie de gros bonhomme habillé tout en rouge. Je déteste Noël, les décorations brillantes, les sapins qu'on déracine, les chants qui prônent l'amour et la joie alors que ça n'a plus de sens… Je déteste tout ça, accroche-toi à quelqu'un d'autre et oublies-moi. Je ne suis pas la bonne âme pour toi.

« - Je ne choisis malheureusement pas à qui je me lie, Mitchie. La seule condition c'est que l'âme soit pure, et la tienne, soupira-t-il… La tienne est aussi pure que celle d'un enfant. Elle brille plus que mille étoiles et elle est plus merveilleuse que toutes celles que j'ai pu rencontrer en deux mille ans d'existence. C'est comme… Je ne peux pas expliquer mais c'est comme une drogue… Comme si… Comme si toute ta vie, tu avais mangé des pâtes au beurre et que d'un coup on te faisait découvrir un autre met. Plus fin, plus savoureux, dit-il. Tu comprends ?

« - Je ne fais même pas l'effort de t'écouter réellement, dis-je sans le regarder. Je ne crois pas à tes conneries, tout est faux, tu cherches des excuses à ton attitude d'hier et je ne veux pas les entendre.

« - Mitchie, s'il te plait…

« - Non, pas de _Mitchie s'il te plait_, grognais-je en le fixant. Je ne te crois pas, tu n'es qu'un malade mental dans le meilleur des cas et je…

« - J'existe Mitchie, je suis réel.

« - Prouves-le moi !

« - Tu veux une preuve ? De mon existence, demanda-t-il quand j'acquiesçais. Très bien. Je vais te dire quand tu as réellement cessé de croire en moi. Tu avais sept ans, et ta mère avait quitté ton père depuis neuf mois. Tu croyais qu'elle s'était perdue et chaque soir, tu priais Dieu de l'aider à retrouver le chemin de ta maison. La première neige est tombée le vingt-huit novembre et tu as prié que ta mère revienne. Tu as prié de toutes tes forces. Une larme, d'une pureté rare, a coulé sur ta joue et est tombée dans la neige, créant une ouverture pour un miracle… Quand décembre est arrivé, tu as demandé au père Noël, chaque soir, qu'il te ramène ta mère. Tu ne voulais rien d'autre que son retour.

« - Elle n'est jamais revenue, criais-je en pleurant. Elle m'a abandonné, me laissant seule avec _lui_. Je ne voulais rien d'autre que son retour, retrouver la chaleur de ses bras, et la douceur de son regard, dis-je en me souvenant de cette blessure. Mais elle n'est jamais revenue !

« - Elle n'a pas pu Mitchie. Connie voulait revenir. Elle ne voulait pas t'abandonner, mais elle n'a pas eu le choix. Ton père ne le lui a pas laissé. Elle voulait partir, il l'a laissé faire à une condition, tu devais rester avec lui, et elle devait cesser tout contact avec toi. Elle a obéi pour te protéger sinon il vous aurait tué toutes les deux, dit-il en me fixant. Ta mère ne t'a pas abandonné. Elle a passé quatre mois à préparer ton sauvetage. Elle a porté plainte contre son mari, a trouvé un appartement, un travail et quand sa situation a été stable elle est revenue pour toi.

« - Tu mens Shane, elle n'est jamais revenue, je ne l'ai jamais revu, pleurais-je.

« - Le car qui la ramenait à New York a eu un accident qui n'a laissé aucun survivant. Ta mère était en route pour venir te récupérer, parce qu'elle savait ce que tu vivais pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle l'a vécu avant toi… Un chauffeur de bus a pris le volant alors qu'il avait trop bu. Il a fait de nombreux zig-zag sur la voie et… Il a percuté le car où était ta mère, souffla-t-il.

« - Comment peux-tu savoir tout ça ? Comment peux-tu inventer de pareils mensonges ?

« - Je le sais parce que cette année-là, c'était à ta mère que j'étais lié. J'ai assisté à son voyage, j'ai senti son cœur se remplir d'espoir, d'amour à l'idée de te revoir. J'étais dans le car avec elle et quand… Quand elle a cessé de respirer, j'ai, pendant une seconde qui m'a semblé durer une éternité, disparu. J'ai cessé de vivre puis j'ai été lié à une autre âme. Bien moins belle que celle de ta mère.

Je le fixais, ne réussissant pas à croire ce qu'il me racontait. Tout ça ne pouvait être vrai. Ma mère était en vie quelque part, j'en étais persuadée. Je le fixais voulant lui hurler ma vérité, qu'il mentait et qu'elle n'était pas morte mais en voyant son visage malheureux et son regard plus triste que tous ceux que j'avais pu voir dans ma vie, je compris. Il n'était peut-être pas l'Esprit de Noël, mais il disait vrai pour ma mère. Elle était morte en voulant venir me chercher. J'étais la cause de sa disparition.

« - Elle… Elle est morte à cause de moi, soufflais-je doucement.

« - Non, ne crois pas ça Mitchie, tu n'es pas en cause. Tu ne l'as jamais été. Tu peux accuser le chauffeur de bus saoul, tu peux accuser ton père, ou même le train qui n'a pas pu démarrer ce qui l'a obligé à prendre le bus, mais jamais tu ne dois penser que c'est de ta faute si ta mère est morte… Tu sais, ce noël a été le pire de mon existence. J'avais perdu l'âme pure à laquelle j'étais lié, et plus encore, une enfant, la plus belle que j'ai vu de ma vie, a cessé de croire en moi. Je me souviens de cette nuit-là, comme si c'était hier.

_Flash-back __POV Shane_

_Comme chaque année, je survolais la planète apportant réconfort à ceux qui étaient seuls le soir de noël. Je les aidais à trouver quelqu'un avec qui parler, et lorsque ça m'était impossible, je remplissais leur cœur de tant d'espoir et de bonheur qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment seuls. Les souvenirs heureux les assaillaient, et leur solitude disparaissait, pourtant cette année n'était pas comme les autres. J'avais moins de force que les noëls précédents, je le sentais. Je n'avais pas pu sauver l'âme de Connie. Elle m'avait échappé avant que je n'ai pu avoir assez de force pour tous ceux qui n'ont personne. J'avais réussis ma mission et chaque cœur était en fête, pourtant c'était moins puissant qu'habituellement. Minuit sonna au moment où je passais au-dessus de la maison où vivait Mitchie, la fille de Connie. Elle avait prié chaque soir que sa mère revienne et je craignais qu'elle n'en veuille au père Noël lorsqu'elle découvrirait que sa mère ne serait pas là. J'entrais dans sa chambre et je l'observais dormir. Elle ressemblait à tous les enfants mais pourtant elle était différente. Pleine de vie, d'espoir et d'amour qui transformait son âme en un diamant précieux. Je restais avec elle durant le reste de son sommeil voulant qu'elle profite de ses dernières heures d'espoirs avant de découvrir la vérité. Seulement, un réveil sonna sous son oreiller et elle se réveilla d'un bond. Je sentis son espoir me heurter de plein fouet. Elle était là devant moi, me fixant comme si elle pouvait me voir. Elle pencha la tête, le regard encore endormi mais vif et sourit. Timidement, elle sortit de son lit et quitta sa chambre le cœur battant. Je la suivis voulant utiliser le reste de mon énergie pour elle, pour la consoler de la perte terrible qu'elle allait vivre. Elle descendit jusqu'au salon et observa l'unique cadeau au pied du sapin puis regarda à gauche et à droite cherchant vainement sa maman. Je la regardais courir jusqu'à la fenêtre du salon, cherchant dans le jardin puis jusqu'à la cuisine, sans rien trouver. Elle alla jusqu'à ouvrir la porte et sortir dans la rue pour guetter sa mère alors que je la suivais._

_« - Maman, murmura-t-elle doucement… Viens s'il te plait… Je sais que tu es là. Le père Noël l'a promis, tu dois revenir… S'il te plait._

_Elle resta ainsi immobile, guettant la rue sans qu'une voiture n'arrive et lorsqu'elle réalisa que son vœu le plus cher ne se réaliserait pas, j'entendis son cœur se briser. Ce fut le bruit le plus horrible que j'entendis de ma vie. Comme si un million de coupes en cristal explosaient en même temps. J'eus l'impression que le temps se suspendit quelques secondes puis elle se mit à pleurer tout en rentrant. Elle remonta jusqu'à sa chambre et se plaça devant sa fenêtre pour fixer l'étoile du berger. J'entendis sa prière._

_« - Je suis désolée petit Jesus. J'ai cru en toi, en ton pouvoir. Je croyais que tu serais assez fort pour me rendre ma maman. Je ne voulais pas de cadeaux cette année, juste ma maman. Mais tu n'as pas exaucé ma prière. Ni le père Noël…_

_Pour la première fois de ma vie, je sentis mon cœur se briser en entendant ces mots, mais ce ne fut rien en comparaison de ce qu'elle ajouta ensuite. Elle essuya ses joues avec la manche de son pyjama rose et reprit la parole._

_« - Vous n'existez pas, vous n'avez jamais existé… Plus jamais je croirais que vous réalisez les rêves des enfants. Ni toi petit Jesus, ni le père noël… Je ne veux plus jamais fêter Noël, c'est une fête stupide ! Je vous déteste !_

_Fin du flash-back __POV Mitchie_

…

Et voilà que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Des révélations qu'on découvre sur Mitchie ? Son enfance ? et sur Shane surtout ? Vous vous uy attendiez ?

Miss Tagada (L)


	4. Quatrième partie

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello à tous. J'espère que vos préparatifs de noël avancent. Pour ma part je termine l'achat des cadeaux et du jus de fruit demain. Ahah j'en peux plus des magasins :p Merci à **MiniMagiCcOulOurS** , **azerty** (Hello Euh j'ai pas encore relu ce chapitre mais il me semble qu'il est plus joyeux. Bisouilles) et **Angele** (Hello miss. T'es pas trop débordée ? Ouais je voulais vous faire pleurer visiblement. Ah euh son but n'est pas d'aider Mitchie mais de prendre des forces pour distribuer la magie de noël… Je sais pas si c'est très clair ce que je raconte mais bon. Bisouilles) pour leurs reviews sur le chapitre précédent.

**Disclaimer** : Comme d'habitude, l'univers ne m'appartient pas. C'est à Disney. Je ne fais que l'emprunter le temps de cette histoire et promis je remets tout en place à la fin. =)

**Partie 04**

« - Tu n'imagines pas ce que j'ai ressenti lorsque tu as dis ne plus vouloir fêter noël, que c'était une fête stupide et pire encore. Quand tu as commencé à nous détester c'était comme si quelque chose en moi se brisait. Quelque chose que toi seule peux réparer.

« - C'est hors de question ! Toute ma vie, j'ai attendu un signe de toi, du père Noël ou même de ce Dieu que tout le monde idolâtre, mais il n'a jamais rien fait pour moi ! Il est hors de question que je vous aide ! Je me suis débrouillée sans vous, débrouillez-vous sans moi !

« - Ils ne pouvaient pas. Si tu ne crois pas en la magie, ou en Dieu, on ne peut pas t'aider. Tu dois croire en notre existence et…

« - J'ai cru en vous, vous ne m'avez pas aidé quand je l'ai demandé. Tu n'as même pas été capable de sauver ma mère, pourquoi je t'aiderais ?

« - Je ne pouvais pas Mitchie, ce n'était pas mon travail, je… Je suis désolé Mitchie, crois-moi. Ça fait dix-huit ans que je cherche un moyen pour que tu pardonnes notre erreur, mais il n'y en a pas. Je ne peux pas faire revivre ta mère, ça m'est impossible, mais toi tu as cette chance incroyable. Tu peux sauver plus qu'une vie. Tu peux sauver noël, être celle grâce à qui, je pourrais distribuer à chacun sa part de bonheur. Pense aux enfants des orphelinats, à Océane…

« - Non ne me parle plus d'Océane… Ne me parle plus jamais ! Je te déteste Shane, hurlais-je.

Sur ces mots, je quittais le zoo en courant pour rejoindre mon lieu de travail. Je passais le reste de l'après-midi à être sèche avec les clients me retenant, avec beaucoup de mal, de ne pas simplement les envoyer au diable. Je ne supportais pas ce travail mais habituellement je me consolais en me disant qu'il payait mes factures. Qu'il me permettait de mettre de l'argent de côté pour retrouver ma mère. J'avais assez à présent et je comptais prendre une année sabbatique afin de pouvoir la retrouver… Mais si Shane disait vrai, ma mère était morte et je n'avais plus aucune raison de garder ce travail stupide… Outre le fait que je ne voulais pas être à la rue ou pire… Retourner chez mon père. J'avais mis cinq ans avant de pouvoir me défaire de son influence sur moi, il était hors de question que je revienne vers lui. Je ne voulais plus jamais qu'il ne lève la main sur moi.

Dix-huit heures sonnèrent et je raccrochais au nez du type qui me draguait, sans même m'excuser, puis je quittais mon poste pour rentrer chez moi. Dan, un collègue, proposa de me ramener chez moi mais je refusais, préférant prendre le métro. Je croisais Shane dans la rue, et je changeais de trottoir puis à nouveau dans le métro où je changeais de rame. Je sentis son regard sur moi et j'eus l'impression qu'il me faisait ses adieux. Bon débarras !

Durant les jours qui suivirent, je me fis un devoir de clamer haut et fort que le père noël n'existait pas, que noël était une fête stupide… Bref, je voulais tuer Noël comme Shane avait tué ma mère ! Je savais au fond de moi qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal, mais j'avais besoin d'un coupable et il était le seul que j'avais sous la main, façon de parler. Je ne sus si c'était à cause de moi ou non, mais à mesure que les jours passaient, je trouvais les New-yorkais moins heureux, plus tristes. Je croisais de moins en moins de personnes qui souriaient et je m'en félicitais.

Quand je sortis de mon travail, mon portable sonna et je répondis en voyant que c'était le sergent Stew qui m'appelait. Je l'avais contacté la semaine dernière pour qu'il se renseigne sur ma mère, que j'avais déclarée comme disparue.

« - _Mademoiselle Torrès ?_ Bonsoir sergent. Avez-vous des nouvelles de ma mère ? Vous l'avez retrouvée, demandais-je avec un fol espoir. _Et bien… Pouvez-vous venir au poste ?_ Je… Bien sûr, le temps de prendre le métro.

Il m'assura qu'il allait m'attendre même s'il finissait son service dans quelques minutes et quand j'arrivais, vingt-cinq minutes plus tard, je m'excusais auprès de lui. Ce n'était pas de ma faute si le métro était bondé mais bon. Il m'invita à m'asseoir face à lui, alors qu'il s'éloignait le temps d'aller chercher un dossier. Je restais seule et je regardais tour de moi. Son bureau était chargé de dossier, il y avait un pot de stylos remplis. Une Monster High aux cheveux rose, un avec un canard, un autre encore était complètement poilu, et j'en passe. Une plaque sur son bureau m'apprit qu'il s'appelait Nate.

« - Bien, excusez-moi pour cette interruption, sourit-il en reprenant place.

« - Je vous en prie. Avez-vous retrouvé ma mère ?

« - Et bien, en théorie oui, soupira-t-il. Selon vos propres termes, votre mère aurait quitté le foyer conjugal l'année de vos sept ans ?

« - C'est exact.

« - Je dois vous avouer que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à retrouver la trace de madame Connie Danford épouse Torrès. Elle a vécu quatre mois en Floride, dit-il en prenant un dossier qu'il ouvrit, où elle a travaillé en tant que commis de cuisine. Le restaurant a fermé pour rénovation et selon l'enquête que j'ai faite, votre mère aurait dit à ses collègues qu'elle revenait à New York pour venir chercher sa fille. Donc vous ?

« - Oui, je suis enfant unique, confirmais-je.

« - Très bien, souffla-t-il en ouvrant le dossier, votre mère a pris un ticket de train pour revenir à New York. Malheureusement, le train a été annulé à cause d'une défaillance et son billet a été échangé afin qu'elle prenne un car qui devait la ramener à la Grand Station Terminal. Malencontreusement, en arrivant à Paterson, il y a eu…

Je n'en écoutais pas davantage, je venais de comprendre que Shane avait raison… _Le chauffeur avait trop bu…_ Ma mère avait voulu revenir me chercher. Elle était morte dans cet accident de malheur… _Malheureusement, il n'y a eu aucun survivant à cette collision…_ Je réfléchis rapidement à Shane. S'il avait dit vrai pour ma mère… Se pouvait-il qu'il ait dit vrai pour le reste ?… _Je suis désolée mademoiselle Torrès…_ Je fixais le sergent, me demandant pourquoi il me présentait ses condoléances, avant de me souvenir pourquoi j'étais là, puis je hochais la tête, retenant mes larmes. Ma mère était réellement morte. Seule, sans personne pour fleurir sa tombe. Cette pensée m'attrista encore plus et quand l'entretien se termina, je rentrais chez moi d'un pas rapide, bien décidé à m'enfermer et pleurer tout le week-end.

Quand j'arrivais devant ma porte, je vis Shane. Il semblait pâle et malade. Sans réfléchir, je m'agenouillais pour être à sa hauteur et lui demandais s'il allait bien… Même s'il était évident que non. Il me fixa et chuchota :

« - J'ai besoin de toi Mitchie.

« - D'accord, soupirais-je. Je vais t'aider. Comment je ne sais pas, mais je vais t'aider.

Sur ces mots, je me relevais, ouvris la porte puis je m'approchais de lui de manière à ce qu'il prenne appuie sur moi pour se lever afin d'entrer chez moi. Je l'accompagnais jusqu'au salon où il s'installa sur le canapé alors que j'allais fermer mon appartement à clé. J'enlevais au passage manteau et écharpe et rangeais mes découvertes dans un coin de ma tête, pour le rejoindre. Il m'observa revenir et j'eus l'impression qu'un souffle de chaleur m'enveloppa.

« - Arrête ça, dis-je sèchement.

« - Quoi donc ?

« - De me regarder, de m'envoyer du bonheur ou je ne sais pas quoi par vague, c'est déstabilisant. Je suis toujours en colère contre toi, grommelais-je en me demandant pourquoi il semblait si faible.

Je rejoignis la cuisine alors qu'il s'excusait de vouloir me rendre heureuse et je fermais les yeux. Ce n'était pas de son ressort. Je ne voulais que deux choses. Ma mère et lui. L'une était partie et l'autre inaccessible. Je nous préparais du chocolat chaud puis je revins vers lui en lui tendant une tasse qu'il accepta en souriant.

« - Alors explique-moi. Pourquoi es-tu dans cet état ? Il y a deux semaines et demie, tu avais la forme. Que s'est-il passé ?

« - Toi, chuchota-t-il faiblement. Souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dis au zoo. Je suis lié à toi et si tu ne crois plus en noël, en l'esprit de noël que je suis, alors je cesse d'exister. J'ai moins de forces et je distribue moins de chaleur, les êtres humains dépriment plus et croient moins en moi, ce qui me fait perdre mes forces. C'est un cercle vicieux que toi seule peux briser.

« - Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ces conneries, si ?

« - Mitchie, soupira-t-il en grimaçant, tu t'en es aperçue toi-même. Les gens semblent être de plus en plus tristes, depuis que tu as décidé de me tuer en refusant de croire en moi. Ce n'est pas une coïncidence. Tout est lié. Ton moral est lié à la joie mondiale. Je ne plaisante pas, m'assura-t-il en me fixant de son regard intense.

« - Bon visiblement si, tu recommences et tu m'énerves ! Je suis fatiguée, je vais aller me coucher, et on parlera de ça demain… Avant que je parte, demandais-je en me levant, veux-tu quelque chose à manger ? A boire ? Une couverture ?

« - Crois en moi Mitchie, je t'en prie, me supplia-t-il.

Je restais interdite une seconde en proie au doute puis je me repris, c'était ridicule. Dès que j'allais dire oui, il allait se lever d'un bond et hurler qu'il m'avait eu, des caméras allaient sortir de partout et je serais le dindon de la farce… C'est hors de question !

« - Bon écoute, tu n'as qu'à dormir ici cette nuit, on verra demain, je ne travaille pas. Je t'emmènerai chez le médecin et…

« - Il ne pourra rien pour moi, murmura-t-il en s'allongeant.

Je l'observais, luttant contre l'envie que j'avais de me blottir dans ses bras, puis je quittais la pièce au profit de ma chambre. Allongée dans le noir, je mis Shane de côté pour penser à ce que m'avait appris le sergent Nate Stew… Ma maman était réellement morte, et je ne l'avais jamais appris. _Il_ ne me l'avait jamais dit… Le savait-_il_ ? Etait-ce possible qu'_il_ l'ait ignoré ? Ils étaient encore mariés, je le savais… _Il_ avait forcément été prévenu, non ? Alors pourquoi me l'avait-_il_ caché ? _Lui_ qui aimait tant me faire souffrir et qui prenait tant de plaisir à me voir pleurer ?

_Flash-back_

_Comme chaque jour après mes cours, je rentrais rapidement à la maison. Alors que la plupart des enfants de mon âge faisaient un détour par le parc, je devais être à la maison le plus tôt possible pour faire le ménage avant que mon père ne soit de retour. Je me dépêchais de monter mon sac à l'étage puis je fis la vaisselle avant de faire le repassage. Ce soir, nous mangerions des spaghettis bolognaise et je n'aurais pas besoin de plus de vingt minutes pour les faire. Le temps qu'il prenne sa douche. Le repassage terminé, je passais l'aspirateur, tapais les coussins du canapé avant de disparaitre dans ma chambre. Assise à un bureau de fortune, je commençais mes devoirs, le plus vite possible, tout en ayant les meilleurs résultats possibles. Si mes professeurs venaient à convoquer mon père… Je fermais les yeux en imaginant la raclée que je prendrais si ça se produisait._

_La porte d'entrée claqua à dix-huit heures et je me tendis. Si sa journée avait été bonne, la mienne le serait également mais si elle avait été mauvaise… Ma soirée…_

_« - Mitchie, hurla-t-il me faisant comprendre que j'allais passer un sale moment._

_Je descendis en toute hâte et me plantais devant lui au salon, attendant qu'il me dise ce qu'il avait. Seulement, il ne parla pas mais me gifla si fort que je tombais au sol. Je compris qu'il avait simplement besoin de se défouler, lorsqu'il me mit un coup de pied dans le ventre sans raison._

_« - Relève-toi traînée, dit-il me faisant sursauter._

_J'eus à peine obéis, qu'il me frappa dans les côtes, me coupant le souffle que j'eus beaucoup de mal à retrouver. Je tentais d'ignorer les autres coups de poings, de pieds ou les gifles non méritées, mais lorsqu'il m'agrippa par le cuir chevelu pour me jeter contre le living en chêne, je ne pus faire autrement que pleurer, le suppliant d'arrêter, tout en sachant que ça ne servirait à rien. Il me tenait et il avait bien l'intention de s'arrêter que lorsqu'il serait calmé._

_Fin du flash-back_

Je me souvenais de ce moment. C'était le jour de mon neuvième anniversaire… Je restais silencieuse durant plusieurs minutes, pleurant sans vraiment m'en rendre compte ou vouloir arrêter. J'avais besoin d'évacuer ce genre de souvenir, d'oublier que je n'avais pas grandi entouré d'adultes pour me protéger. Que des égoïstes qui faisaient semblant de ne pas voir les traces de coups que j'avais, lorsqu'ils venaient voir mon père.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, ma chambre était claire. Me souvenant que je n'étais pas seule, je pris une douche rapide, me changeais puis rejoignis le salon pour voir Shane. Il semblait dormir mais il ouvrit les yeux dès que j'entrais dans la pièce et me fixa quelques secondes avant de soupirer en secouant la tête. Je restais perplexe en le voyant fermer les yeux puis lui demandais ce qu'il avait.

« - Rien, justement. Je n'ai même plus assez d'espoir en moi pour te contaminer.

« - Je dirais que _ça_… C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle. Tu as faim ?

« - Je n'ai pas besoin de manger, ni de boire Mitchie.

« - Et te laver ? Te changer… Tout ça non plus ?

« - Non. Si je veux me changer, je n'ai qu'à fermer les yeux et imaginer une autre tenue.

Pour me le prouver, il se concentra et la seconde suivante, j'avais un père Noël dans mon salon. Je sourcillais et il sourit avant de se changer à nouveau. Il opta pour un jeans délavé, un pull-over blanc et des chaussures de ville. Je lui avouais qu'il était mieux ainsi puis j'allais me restaurer parce que moi j'ai besoin de manger pour vivre. Le silence étant pesant, je lui demandais comment il se sentait.

« - Faible… Mourrant et légèrement déçu de savoir que la mort n'est qu'une étape. L'année prochaine, je reviendrais… Si tu ne me tues pas totalement avant.

« - Je pourrais, m'étonnais-je.

« - Oui… Si tu décides de ne rien faire et de me laisser sur ton canapé sans m'aider, je vais disparaître. Si c'est trop tôt avant noël, je ne suis pas certain de revenir l'an prochain.

Je fronçais les sourcils en entendant ça et réfléchis… S'il suffisait d'agir ainsi pour tuer les gens… Non je ne veux pas le tuer, _il_ mérite de souffrir atrocement avant de mourir ! Secouant la tête, je fis disparaître mon père de ma mémoire et rejoignis ma chambre où je pris mon portable pour appeler Nate.

« - _Bonjour mademoiselle Torrès_, dit-il étonné. Bonjour, excusez-moi de vous demander ça, surtout que je me doute que vous ne pourrez pas me répondre favorablement mais accepteriez-vous de faire une recherche pour moi ? Sur un homme qui me suit depuis quelques jours, précisais-je en mentant franchement. _Bien sûr. Vous désirez porter plainte ?_ Je…

Je jetais un regard au mur qui séparait ma chambre de mon salon et secouais la tête. S'il disait vrai alors non, mais s'il me mentait, je ne me gênerais pas.

« - Je ne sais pas encore. Je veux savoir avant s'il est ou non dangereux, tranchais-je… _Très bien, donnez-moi son identité, je vais faire une recherche et je vous dirais ça rapidement._

Je le remerciais et lui demandais s'il avait des infos sur un dénommé Shane Gray. Il me promit de me tenir au courant dans la journée et je me demandais quoi faire en attendant. Je finis par me décider et rejoignis l'esprit de noël, comme il dit s'appeler réellement.

« - Je vais à l'orphelinat, veux-tu venir ?

« - Je le voudrais, mais je ne peux pas. Je tiens à peine sur mes jambes, me signala-t-il en grimaçant.

« - Oh… Bon on va bien trouver quelque chose d'autre à faire al…

« - Non vas-y, je te promets de ne pas bouger d'ici. Je ne le pourrais pas même si je le voulais.

Je lui demandais s'il en était sûr, s'il ne voulait pas que je le ramène chez lui mais il m'assura que ça irait, que je devais aller à l'orphelinat. Habituée à obéir sans broncher, je quittais mon appartement et pris le métro pour rejoindre le Queens. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans la rame que je m'aperçus qu'il m'avait mis à la porte de chez moi. Inquiète de ne rien retrouver à mon retour, je songeais brièvement à rentrer puis je soupirais. Le temps que je descendre, et fasse le chemin inverse, mon appartement serait vide alors à quoi bon ?

J'arrivais rapidement devant le bâtiment délabré, et j'entrais d'un pas rapide. Les couloirs étaient vides et heureusement que je croisais Caitlyn sinon, j'aurais pu croire que c'était abandonné.

« - Bonjour Mitchie. Ça alors, c'est étrange que vous veniez aujourd'hui. Vous allez bien ?

« - Bonjour. Euh oui et vous ? Pourquoi étrange ?

« - Océane vous réclame depuis plusieurs jours et ce matin, elle a dit à Rocky que s'il ne vous disait pas de venir aujourd'hui, alors elle le jetterait à la poubelle.

J'écarquillais les yeux, inquiète. Ce chien, je le tenais de ma mère, elle ne peut pas le jeter ? Un regard de Caitlyn m'informa que si, elle en était capable, et je lui demandais où était la petite. Elle me conduisit à l'infirmerie où elle était depuis hier soir. Elle était tombée dans les pommes durant le repas et depuis, elle était perfusée, en attendant de reprendre des forces.

Quand j'entrais dans la pièce, je fus choquée, tant c'était propre et net. Comparé au reste de l'établissement, je veux dire. Je repérais la petite rapidement et la rejoignis. Dès qu'elle me vit, elle sourit grandement et me tendit la main. Je la pris et m'approchais pour l'embrasser et lui demandais comment elle se sentait.

J'y restais deux heures tout en m'inquiétant de son état de fatigue générale et quand je partis, je demandais à Caitlyn ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle m'expliqua que depuis ma dernière visite, la petite avait commencé à déprimer et elle s'était enfoncée dans celle-ci, ce qui fragilisait son état de santé. Je l'écoutais attentivement, me demandant si Shane n'avait pas raison en disant que j'avais le choix de rendre le sourire au reste du monde ou non. Mon téléphone sonna et je m'éloignais pour répondre.

« - Bonjour ? _Bonjour Mitchie, c'est Nate_. Oh bonjour sergent. Vous avez déjà des nouvelles ? _Et bien oui et non. J'ai cherché des informations sur le dénommé Shane Gray comme vous me l'aviez demandé._ Oh et ? _Et rien justement. Il n'apparaît nulle part. Cette personne n'a pas fait son service militaire, n'est pas recensé, n'a pas d'adresse ni même de sécurité social. C'est un fantôme._

Je restais interdite quelques instants face à cette découverte puis je le remerciais de ce service avant de raccrocher pour me tourner vers Caitlyn.

« - Depuis quand connais-tu Shane ?

« - Je ne pourrais pas dire, admit-elle. J'ai l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours. Pourquoi cette question ?

« - Et il fait quoi dans la vie ?

« - Représentant en produit pharmaceuti… Non attends, il est bénévole dans une association qui a pour but de divertir les enfants ma… Je ne sais pas, s'aperçut-elle. A chaque fois que je lui demande, il me sort un métier différent… Il est dangereux, tu crois ?

« - Je ne sais pas, avouais-je.

On resta perplexe deux minutes puis je décidais de rentrer chez moi pour en savoir plus. Durant le trajet, qui me parut interminable, je réfléchis à tout ce que je savais. Selon Shane, il était l'esprit de Noël qui se déguisait en chauffeur de taxi. Selon Caitlyn, il faisait plusieurs travails différents. Et selon Nate, il n'existait pas… Qui disait vrai ? Quelle version croire ? Il n'avait aucune adresse, pourtant, il devait bien dormir quelque part, sinon où rangeait-il son taxi ? En plus de sa voiture, je veux dire. C'était tellement étrange. J'arrivais enfin dans ma rue et je rentrais d'un pas pressé. Je montais les étages puis entrais.

« - Shane, criais-je inquiète qu'il ne soit qu'un menteur.

« - Oui, souffla-t-il depuis mon salon.

Je le rejoignis pour voir qu'il n'avait pas bougé, tout comme mes meubles, cependant il me jeta un drôle de regard.

« - Quoi, demandais-je perdue.

« - Qu'as-tu fait ?

« - Euh… Rien, enfin je crois. Pourquoi ?

Sans un mot, il tira la couverture qu'il avait sur lui et j'hurlais en découvrant qu'il lui manquait un pied. Hors j'étais certaine qu'il était là quand je suis partie.

« - Mon dieu, tu as mal ?

« - Non, je disparais simplement… Je vais mourir, soupira-t-il en rabattant la couverture. C'est sans espoir. Tu ne croiras jamais en moi, et ton scepticisme contamine trop de gens, trop rapidement. A cette vitesse-là, je serais mort dans trois ou quatre heures… Noël est dans une semaine… Je vais te laisser Mitchie, tu n'as pas à voir ça. Un esprit qui meurt, c'est moche.

Il se leva avec du mal et je l'observais sans savoir quoi faire. Lorsqu'il fut debout, il devint blanc avant de tomber quand il voulut marcher. Je tentais de le rattraper mais je ne pus que tomber avec lui, voir carrément sur lui.

« - Navrée, grognais-je.

« - Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour ça, je ne ressens pas la douleur. Comme tous les sentiments négatifs.

« - Tu ne peux pas marcher Shane, il est hors de question que tu partes. Rallonge-toi sur le canapé et dis-moi quoi faire pour que ton pied réapparaisse au moins.

« - Je te le dis depuis plusieurs jours. Crois en moi. Je n'ai pas besoin de plus pour aller mieux. Tu dois simplement accepter l'idée que la magie de Noël existe, que le père Noël aussi, tout comme Dieu et ses anges.

« - Je n'ai qu'à dire que je te crois ?

« - Tu dois le penser, nuança-t-il… Assieds-toi, sourit-il en désignant une place à côté de lui.

Intriguée et inquiète qu'il disparaisse dans une poussière d'étoile, j'obéis sagement puis le fixais.

« - Fermes les yeux à présent… Aie confiance en moi Mitchie, je ne vais pas partir, je ne peux pas, rit-il doucement.

Je le fixais intriguée, puis il prit ma main pour me prouver, dit-il, qu'il ne partirait pas, et je ressentis une décharge.

« - C'était quoi ça ?

« - Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il, c'est la première fois que je dois convaincre une âme de mon existence.

Il me tendit sa main et je la repris en m'attendant à une nouvelle décharge électrique mais rien ne se passa et je fermais les yeux, attendant la suite. Il prit mon autre main et les serra doucement. La seconde suivante, je ressentis une vague d'espoir intense comme si je rayonnais réellement. Existait-il vraiment ? Etait-ce possible qu'il y ait un monde de rêve ? Je n'y avais jamais cru, ni même prêté une oreille attentive, pour la seule bonne raison que je n'avais plus eu de rêves, d'espoirs, après le départ de ma mère.

« - Ensuite, murmurais-je.

« - Laisse-toi guider, chuchota-t-il. Tu as confiance en moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Incapable de parler, je hochais la tête et je crus sentir son sourire à travers mes paupières closes. C'était de plus en plus étrange. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé, durant les minutes qui suivirent, pourtant j'eus l'impression d'entendre les prières d'énormément de monde. _S'il te plait père noël, je veux le circuit Cars pour Noël… _ _Papa noël, je veux pouvoir marcher pour noël_… _Faites que je trouve un homme gentil._ _Je ne demande pas grand-chose, juste qu'il soit gentil avec mes enfants… Faites que ma femme sorte du coma. _ D'autres encore demandaient de l'amour, un geste d'amitié, de quoi payer leurs factures pour ne pas être à la rue. Une femme demandait que son mari cesse de boire, une autre qu'il sorte de prison, une petite fille voulait un chat pour sa grande sœur qui venait de perdre le sien. Un homme demandait que sa femme retrouve assez d'espoir pour quitter sa dépression nerveuse et puisse faire noël avec leur bébé de six mois. Je sentis tant d'amour me traverser que mes larmes coulèrent malgré moi. Le flux se stoppa doucement et je rouvris les yeux. J'avais la vision brouillée après un tel choc, mais ça m'était égal. Ce que j'avais vécu était si magnifique… Je ne savais pas ce qu'il s'était passé et je regardais Shane pour comprendre. Sans un mot, il se pencha vers moi et essuya mes joues avec tant de tendresse que je fermais les yeux, me laissant aller à ce moment, consciente qu'il ne se reproduirait jamais. Quand ses doigts quittèrent mon visage, je le fixais à nouveau.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'était, demandais-je doucement.

« - C'était les souhaits des New Yorkais. Des personnes que tu croises chaque jour, sans le savoir, dans le métro, ou dans la rue.

« - Mais… Comment ai-je pu les entendre ? Quelqu'un a entendu les miens, m'inquiétais-je en sachant que c'était lui que je voulais.

« - Je suis une des rares personnes qui peut entendre les souhaits des gens, me confirma-t-il. Pourquoi, tu as peur que je connaisse les tiens ?

« - C'est gênant. J'ai déjà l'impression d'avoir violé tous ces gens !

« - Ce n'est pas gênant. C'est perturbant, je le concède, mais tes espoirs, tes rêves n'ont rien de gênants… Qu'est-ce qui te gêne ? Que quelqu'un les entende ou que _je_ les entende ?

Je rougis et détournais le regard refusant d'avouer que je ne voulais pas qu'il sache combien je voulais qu'il reste dans ma vie. Il m'appela doucement puis changea de conversation.

« - Je n'ai presque plus assez de force, mais je peux encore te montrer quelque chose. Si après ça, tu ne crois pas en moi…

Il soupira et me tendit les mains. Confiante, je posais les miennes dessus et il les serra avant de me demander de fermer les yeux, encore une fois. J'obéis sans me poser de question et attendis une décharge électrique ou l'apparition de voix dans ma tête seulement rien ne se passa.

« - Ouvre les yeux Mitchie.

J'obéis et écarquillais les yeux. J'étais dans l'espace.

…

Ok j'avoue, j'ai très mal coupé mais ce qui suit est trop important pour être coupé donc… J'ai du couper avant… Désolée =) J'attends votre avis sur ce chapitre =)

Miss Tagada (L)


	5. Cinquième partie

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello. Et voilà la suite. On y retrouve Mitchie dans l'espace donc =) J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci à **Miss Morgane** (Hello miss. Oui en effet tu avais raison mais je ne pouvais pas te le dire sans te dévoiler des infos importantes donc… Ah oui, ça je crois que personne ne s'y attendait. Shane l'Esprit de Noël il fallait avoir le cerveau aussi tordu que moi pour y penser :p Pour Océane, réponse dans la dernière partie. =) Bisouilles), **marine** (Hello miss. Ah ah mais personne ne s'attendait à ce que Shane soit l'Esprit de Noël. Ahah Ah mais Mitchie est cartésienne donc y croire… C'est difficile =) Bisouilles), **lihanna**, **MiniMagiCcOlOurS** et **azerty** (Hello miss. Ouais Mitchie est obligée de croire mais vu qu'elle semblait intéressée par l'idée de le tuer… Bisouilles) pour leurs reviews sur cette partie.

**Disclaimer** : Comme d'habitude, l'univers ne m'appartient pas. C'est à Disney. Je ne fais que l'emprunter le temps de cette histoire et promis je remets tout en place à la fin. =)

**Partie 05**

« - Ne panique pas. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

« - Tu as re-décoré mon salon, tentais-je doucement avant de m'étonner de pouvoir parler et respirer normalement.

« - Nous sommes au royaume des rêves. Chaque étoile est un vœu, un rêve d'enfant ou d'adulte. C'est ici qu'ils se réfugient quand la vie leur fait peur. Certains y restent longtemps, et d'autres ne font que passer.

« - Les miens aussi ?

« - Tu n'y es pas venue depuis très longtemps, admit-il. Depuis que tu as cessé de croire en nous. Suis-moi !

J'obéis, en me demandant comment il faisait ça, mais je n'avais pas la force de l'interroger. Pour le moment, je voulais voir le plus de choses possibles. Il me conduisit vers une étoile et la posa dans ma main.

« - C'est le dernier souhait que tu as fait. Celui que ta mère rentre chez toi. Regarde-le !

Je fixais le point brillant au creux de ma main et Shane me dit que je n'avais qu'à y penser pour le revoir. Je hochais la tête et tentais de me souvenir du visage de ma mère. J'eus beaucoup de mal mais l'étoile se mit soudain à briller puis mon vœu apparut. Ma mère était devant moi, serrant une petite moi dans ses bras en pleurant de bonheur. J'observais l'image de ce souvenir que j'avais fabriqué de toute pièce et me promis de ne plus jamais l'oublier. Tout cessa d'un coup et je me retrouvais sur mon canapé devant un Shane inconscient. Je me précipitais vers lui en paniquant.

« - Shane ?… Shane, criais-je, qu'as-tu ?… Que dois-je faire ?… Réponds-moi !

« - Ne cris pas, dit-il difficilement en ouvrant les yeux. J'ai cru que je pourrais tenir plus longtemps mais j'ai présumé de mes forces. Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il péniblement .

« - Que dois-je faire ?

« - Je te l'ai dit Mitchie, crois en mon existence.

« - D'accord, soufflais-je. Tout ce que tu voudras mais reprends-toi.

Il me fixa quelques instants puis ferma les yeux et je compris qu'il allait bientôt mourir. Je baissais la tête quelques secondes, me sentant atrocement responsable de son état, quand quelque chose attira mon regard. Ses jambes… Elles avaient disparues. Complètement ! Inquiète, je l'appelais et lui demandais comment faire pour croire en lui mais il ne me répondit pas et je me mis à pleurer. C'était injuste ! Il partait alors que je pouvais admirer, de nouveau, la beauté de ma mère, son visage rayonnant… Je me redressais en me rendant compte que ce n'était pas le moment de m'apitoyer sur mon sort. S'il y avait une chance de sauver Shane, elle se jouait maintenant. Je fixais mon ami et pris ses deux mains, en fermant les yeux. Je repensais à cet élan d'espoir quand il me regardait, à tout ce que j'avais ressenti quand on s'était embrassé, à ce qu'il s'était passé sur ce canapé. Sa manière de se changer, les vœux des New-yorkais que j'avais entendu, ce rêve que j'avais pu voir et d'un seul coup je compris. Je passais mon temps à lui demander des preuves de son existence, alors qu'il m'en avait fourni plus que nécessaire. Toutes ces personnes qui souriaient et semblaient plus heureuses quand elles croisaient sa route. Les enfants de l'orphelinat qui avaient chacun eu le jouet qu'ils espéraient. Ce n'était pas une coïncidence. Il ne pouvait pas savoir quel cadeau j'allais tendre à Océane… Il existait vraiment, c'était une évidence que j'avais été trop butée pour voir.

« - Je te crois Shane, soufflais-je en posant ma tête sur la sienne. Tu es réellement l'esprit de noël, je le sais maintenant.

Ne sachant que faire, je restais ainsi. A genoux devant le canapé, serrant les mains froides du seul garçon qui avait réussi à me voler mon cœur, soit dit en passant, tout en priant qu'il ne disparaisse pas. Je fermais les yeux, répétant sans cesse cette prière, puis me mis à pleurer doucement. Il allait disparaître, Océane allait mourir et tout serait de ma faute. J'avais tellement souffert ces vingt dernières années que je ne voulais plus croire à la magie, au bonheur, à la joie… A tort, puisqu'ils existaient autour de moi. Depuis toujours.

« - Pardonne-moi, sanglotais-je en serrant ses doigts.

« - Il n'y a rien à pardonner, souffla-t-il doucement, me faisant relever la tête de surprise.

Je le fixais, ne réussissant pas à croire qu'il me parlait à nouveau. Il sourit doucement et je sentis que ses mains se réchauffaient. Il ne disparaîtrait pas ?

« - Ce n'est pas encore pour tout de suite, chuchota-t-il comme s'il entendait mes questions.

Je criais de joie et lui sautais au cou. Sans réfléchir, je l'embrassais à pleine bouche avant de me souvenir qu'il ne pouvait pas m'aimer de cette façon. Je n'étais qu'une batterie pour lui, afin qu'il puisse rendre le monde heureux pendant une journée. Je commençais à m'éloigner, quand il répondit à mon baiser avec douceur. Sa main glissa dans mon dos et je bougeais afin d'être plus à mon aise. L'air vint à manquer rapidement et je m'éloignais lentement.

« - Mitchie…

« - Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, soupirais-je. Que tu ne peux pas m'aimer ainsi, que je dois me faire une raison… Ne t'en fais pas, ça ne se reproduira pas, lui assurais-je en souriant. J'étais simplement tellement contente que…

« - Laisse-moi parler, s'il te plait, me coupa-t-il en posant un doigt sur mes lèvres. Ce que je voulais te dire c'est merci. A chacun de nos baisers, tu es tellement pleine d'espoir que c'est toi qui me contamine. Je ressens ton amour pour moi et j'aime ça. J'aime tes baisers pleins de tendresse, ta façon de penser à moi comme à un homme… C'est tellement gratifiant et agréable que j'oublie que je ne suis pas humain.

Je souris doucement et embrassais sa joue avant de lui demander ce que je devais faire afin qu'il soit prêt pour noël. Il sourit doucement et me fixa amusé.

« - Je croyais que c'était une fête stupide ?

« - Elle l'est, admis-je… Mais ce ne serait pas juste que les enfants du monde entier soient privés de toutes ces âneries par ma faute.

« - Tu peux le voir comme ça, admit-il, ou alors comme un cadeau que tu fais à l'humanité… Qu'en dis-tu, demanda-t-il en souriant.

Je le fixais quelques secondes sans rien dire puis je soupirais.

« - Je verrais demain. Pour le moment, dis-moi plutôt quoi faire pour te rendre tes forces.

« - Tu as un sapin ? De quoi le décorer ?

Je le fixais amusée puis secouais la tête. Je n'avais rien de tout ça. Il soupira quelque chose ressemblant à un « J'aurais dû m'en douter » puis me proposa de l'aider à marcher afin qu'il vienne en acheter un avec moi.

« - Très drôle. On va attendre que tu puisses marcher tout seul… Même si tu ne peux plus m'emmener au pays des rêves…

« - Au royaume des rêves, nuance, me coupa-t-il amusé.

« - Oui au _royaume des rêves_, au moins tu pourras marcher comme ça… Je peux faire quoi d'autres ? Cuire une dinde ? Mettre des chants de noël ? Ecrire ma lettre au père noël, plaisantais-je.

« - Je ne suis pas certain que faire une dinde soit la solution, rit-il… Tu as des chants de noël ?

J'haussais les épaules et ouvris un placard où je rangeais tous mes cd. Je farfouillais quelques minutes, puis soupirais. Je n'en avais pas non plus. Nullement désespérée, j'allumais mon ordinateur et allais sur un site de musique, pour en écouter librement. Malgré moi, je me mis à fredonner _White Christmas_ quand elle débuta.

« - _I'm dreaming of a white Christmas / Just like the ones I used to know / May your days be merry and bright / And may all your Christmases be white._ (Je rêve d'un Noël blanc / Comme ceux que j'ai connu autrefois / Que vos journées soient joyeuses et claires / Et que tous vos Noël soient blancs.)

« - J'avais oublié que tu chantais si bien, me dit Shane à la fin de la chanson.

« - Pas vraiment, mais j'aime bien chanter ça me calme. Plus jeune, je voulais faire de la guitare, être une star internationale, ris-je. Par la suite, j'ai eu peur qu'on découvre l'enfance pourrie que j'ai eue et je ne voulais pas de l'étiquette « Enfant battue qui s'en est sortie ». Du coup je n'ai pas pris de cours de guitare. Je gratouille et je chante juste, rien de plus.

Il acquiesça et je me rassis au sol, le dos contre le canapé sur lequel il était allongé. Je fermais les yeux pour écouter la musique. Je sursautais lorsqu'il posa sa main sur mon crâne, et tournais la tête pour le regarder. Il me fixait en souriant et je lui en demandais la cause.

« - J'apprécie ta compagnie… Dis-moi Mitchie, qu'est-ce qui te fait rêver aujourd'hui ?

« - Comment ça ?

« - Je t'ai observé pendant toute ton enfance. J'ai souffert ou ri en même temps que toi. Même si je n'en avais pas le droit, j'étais toujours là à t'écouter penser, imaginer, pleurer ou chanter. Je savais tout de toi mais… Mais quand tu as grandis, je n'ai plus eu accès à ton âme, avoua-t-il.

« - Tu m'espionnais ?

« - Oui, rougit-il.

« - Et tu entendais mes pensées ?

« - Oui, pourquoi ?

« - Mais c'est gênant ! Tu… Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que tu devais penser en m'entendant penser justement, m'exclamais-je choquée.

« - Ce n'était pas choquant… Pas ordinaire, je le concède, mais tu ne pensais rien de bizarre à cette époque… Aujourd'hui, je l'ignore puisque j'ai renoncé à t'écouter penser.

« - Tant mieux, soufflais-je rassurée… Je pensais à quoi à cette époque ?

« - Tu pensais beaucoup à ta mère, tu te demandais si elle allait bien. Tu l'imaginais vivre heureuse dans une ville ensoleillée, avec un nouveau mari et un petit garçon. Parfois tu la maudissais de t'avoir abandonné. Tu rêvais aussi de faire comme elle, de quitter la maison et de partir sans te retourner… Je me souviens même de la fois, sourit-il, où tu avais décidé de fuguer. Tu avais vidé ton cartable de tes affaires d'écoles, pour y mettre tes vêtements, ta tirelire et des fruits. Beaucoup d'oranges, et une plaquette de chocolat au riz soufflé. Ton cartable était plein à craquer et tu avais glissé ta brosse à cheveux dans la poche de ton pantalon.

« - Je me souviens surtout de la raclée que j'ai pris quand mon paternel a découvert mes projets, grommelais-je en soupirant.

« - Et j'en suis désolé. Je t'ai envoyé toute la force que j'ai pu à cette époque. Tout mon courage et ma joie pour que ta souffrance s'amoindrisse, mais ce n'était pas assez. Je sentais tes pleurs me transpercer le cœur.

« - J'en suis désolée à mon tour… Et j'ignore où je voulais aller.

« - Au soleil, sourit-il. Tu voulais aller au soleil pour avoir la peau bronzée.

Je souris amusée à cette idée et le reste de la journée passa entre souvenirs et rêves. Je lui racontais, en lui mentant, que je n'avais plus de but ni de rêve à présent que ma mère était morte. J'avais longtemps espéré la retrouver et vivre avec elle. Cependant, peu avant vingt heures, je commençais à avoir franchement mal aux fesses et je songeais à lui proposer une autre activité ne serait-ce que pour me lever et marcher. Seulement, il se poussa sur le canapé et me proposa de m'installer à côté de lui. Je le fixais perplexe puis obéis en veillant à ne pas prendre de place toutefois il m'attira contre lui.

« - Tu fais quoi là ?

« - Mitchie, tes sentiments sont liés à mon moral. Si tu es heureuse, gaie, sereine alors je prends des forces. Si tu souffres, que tu as mal ou que tu déprimes alors j'en perds… Donc je m'assure que tu vas bien… Mais relax, rit-il, ce n'est pas un plan drague, je m'assure simplement que tu vas bien pour prendre des forces plus rapidement.

« - Et dire que j'allais applaudir ta galanterie, soupirais-je amusée.

« - Crois-le ou non, je le suis.

Je souris simplement, ne sachant quoi répondre. Il dut le comprendre puisqu'il me prit dans ses bras, me serrant ainsi contre son corps chaud. Je fermais les yeux quelques instants pour savourer cette étreinte puis je me tournais pour lui faire face sans pour autant quitter ses bras. Il semblait m'observer comme s'il cherchait à lire en moi et je lui demandais ce qu'il faisait.

« - J'essaie d'imaginer à quoi ressemble tes rêves à présent que je n'y ai plus accès et que tu as grandi. Je me doute que tu n'imagines plus qu'un prince beau comme un Dieu va sonner à ta porte et demander à ton père l'autorisation de t'épouser. Rassure toi, par pudeur à ton égard, je ne cherche plus à avoir accès à tes pensées.

« - Ce n'est… Pas plus mal. Tu n'aimerais pas mes pensées ces derniers temps, admis-je en baissant les yeux.

« - Pourquoi, demanda-t-il en chuchotant.

« - Parce qu'elles te concernent, avouais-je sur le même ton.

« - Dis m'en plus ?

Je refusais en secouant la tête et fermais les yeux lorsqu'il me fixa avec intensité. Je savais que ce regard était capable de me faire parler et je ne voulais pas lui avouer ce que je pensais. C'était personnel et vraiment gênant. Surtout que je savais qu'il n'y avait aucune réciprocité.

« - Mitchie, murmura-t-il doucement.

« - Non.

« - S'il te plait. Ça me dévore de l'intérieur et je n'ai pas envie de forcer tes barrières mentales.

« - Tu oserais, demandais-je choquée en le fixant.

« - Je ne pourrais pas m'en empêcher éternellement, admit-il sans cesser de me fixer.

« - Confie-moi les tiennes d'abord.

« - Après tu me diras les tiennes ?

« - Promis.

« - Très bien. Je n'ai rien à te cacher. Je pense énormément à toi. Je me demande ce que tu peux penser ou imaginer. Je me demande si tout ça te fait peur ou non. Si je te fais peur par mon existence au-delà de ton monde. J'espère que tu pourras sauver Noël, lui rendre toute sa magie et toute sa beauté. Je voudrais te permettre de trouver ce bonheur que tu mérites tant… J'aimerai être celui qui pourrait te combler, te permettre de croire à nouveau en toi, en l'amour, en la beauté de toute chose… Je pense que je ne pourrais jamais m'éloigner de toi, même s'il le faudrait pour ma propre survie et pour ton bonheur. Je pense souvent à ce que serait ta vie si j'étais humain. Si on s'était rencontré dans la rue, quelque part…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et je le fixais voulant la connaître, seulement il soupira et se pencha vers moi pour embrasser ma joue avec une tendresse incroyable avant de me fixer intensément.

« - A ton tour, murmura-t-il.

« - D'accord, soufflais-je soudainement mal à l'aise… Pendant longtemps j'ai voulu retrouver ma mère. C'était ce que je souhaitais le plus jusqu'à ce que tu m'emmènes à l'orphelinat, avouais-je. Après, je pensais… J'avais tellement peur d'être trahi, de souffrir par amour que j'avais fait une croix dessus. Pour me protéger. Je pensais qu'en refusant d'aimer et de l'être, je ne revivrai jamais ce que j'avais vécu plus jeune mais en te côtoyant sans cesse, en passant du temps avec toi, à te voir si gentil avec tout le monde si sensible, si avenant… Je t'ai ajouté à ma liste des souhaits. Je voulais retrouver ma mère et que tu fasses partie de ma vie.

« - Je fais déjà parti de ta vie Mitchie.

« - Tu parles ! Tu n'es ici que parce que tu es lié à moi jusqu'à noël. Après tu disparaîtras et je serais à nouveau seule, sans personne qui connaîtrait mes failles. Personne qui me prendra dans ses bras pour me rassurer quand j'ai peur ou que je souffre. Personne pour me consoler de ton absence.

Sur ces mots, je me dégageais de lui et quittais le salon au profit de la cuisine. Je savais qu'il devait sentir que j'étais triste, que j'avais mal malgré sa présence, que j'anticipais déjà la douleur de son absence, mais je m'en moquais. Les chants de noël raisonnaient dans l'appartement et mes voisins devaient probablement se demander ce qui m'arrivait. Quatre ans que je vivais ici et c'était la première fois que j'en écoutais. Rejoignant l'entrée, j'ouvris la porte et retirais ma pancarte avant de verrouiller pour la nuit. Observant l'heure, je notais que vingt heures allaient sonner et je retournais dans ma cuisine pour me faire à manger.

« - Merci, murmura Shane depuis le canapé. Je n'osais pas t'en parler pour le moment.

« - Ce n'est rien, répondis-je en fouillant dans mes placards.

Occupée à ma tâche, je n'ouvris plus la bouche, sauf pour fredonner les deux trois phrases que je connaissais des chansons, mais c'était rare. Je ne les avais pas écoutées depuis mes dix ans je crois et j'avais oublié l'essentiel des paroles. Je me souvenais plus facilement des airs.

« - M'en veux-tu, me demanda mon ami alors que je terminais de faire ma vaisselle.

« - Pourquoi cette question ?

« - Tu ne parles plus depuis que je t'ai signalé que je faisais partie de ta vie et que tu as décrété que j'allais en sortir dès le vingt-cinq décembre.

« - Parce que c'est vrai. Tu vas partir et je vais rester ici et seule.

« - C'est faux, dit-il depuis le salon.

Surprise de ce mensonge, puisque j'étais persuadée que les esprits, tout comme les anges, ne pouvaient pas mentir, je cessais mon activité et je me tournais pour le regarder. Il semblait sûr de lui et je soupirais.

« - Non j'ai raison. Tu vas partir le vingt-cinq, peut-être même avant, et… Et moi je serais toujours là.

« - Moi aussi. Je suis près de toi depuis la disparition de ta mère, me rappela-t-il. Je serai toujours près de toi. Juste ici.

Il me fixa et je sentis une chaleur à l'intérieur de moi, autour de mon cœur comme si elle le protégeait. Je fermais les yeux voulant en savourer chaque seconde et doucement elle s'estompa et je fixais Shane, à nouveau. Il me sourit doucement puis se rallongea sur le canapé et je repris ma vaisselle en cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Ce que ça signifiait. Etais-je en train de devenir folle ? C'était très probable. Je le connaissais depuis quelques semaines à peine, nous nous étions vus quatre ou cinq fois. Sans compter que je l'avais suivi à l'orphelinat sans savoir où nous allions, si je reverrais mon appartement… Et pas plus tard que cet après-midi, je l'avais laissé seule chez moi. Depuis que je le connaissais, je faisais exactement le contraire de ce que l'on m'avait appris plus jeune. Je ne devais pas parler aux inconnus et Shane connaissait toute ma vie. Je ne devais pas monter dans la voiture de quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas et je l'avais laissé m'emmener là où il voulait. Je l'avais même accueilli chez moi sans rien connaître de lui… J'étais folle, c'était la seule explication possible. « Pourquoi te sens-tu obligée de tout rationaliser, demanda une voix dans ma tête. »

« - Shane, tu n'as pas le droit d'écouter mes pensées, dis-je à voix haute.

« - Je suis désolé mais tu semblais douter et j'avais peur que tu ne changes d'avis… Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi, tu sais ? Je suis incapable de la moindre bassesse.

« - Je sais, soupirais-je, enfin je le sens. Juste ici, ajoutais-je en montrant mon cœur.

Tout en parlant, je le rejoignis et m'assis sur le canapé face à lui. Il sourit et réitéra sa question. Pourquoi avais-je besoin de trouver une explication logique à tout ce que je vivais depuis que je le connaissais.

« - Parce que ton monde me fait un peu peur… Et que c'est plus facile de rationaliser que d'admettre que l'autre explication que j'ai pourrait être vraie.

« - Quelle est-elle ?

« - Crois-moi tu n'aimerais pas l'entendre.

« - Qu'en sais-tu, me demanda-t-il surpris. Moi-même j'ignore encore comment je vais réagir.

« - Je n'ai pas d'explication, je le sens c'est tout. Ça serait contraire à tout ce que tu m'as dit récemment.

« - Dis-m'en plus, souffla-t-il doucement.

Je refusais et commençais à me lever en lui souhaitant de passer une bonne nuit mais il m'en empêcha en attrapant mon poignet avec une douceur incroyable. Je sentis ses doigts me réchauffer et je regardais mon poignet rayonner.

« - Arrête, dis-je en me dégageant. Je te dis que ton monde me fait un peu flipper et tu décides de faire en sorte que mon bras ressemble au soleil… Tu veux que je parte en courant ou quoi ?

« - Je ne veux pas que tu partes, Mitchie. De quelque manière que ce soit, chuchota-t-il alors que son regard devenait intense.

« - C'est toi qui va partir, lui rappelais-je. Je ne t'oublierai pas c'est vrai mais… Mais tu partiras. Tu t'accrocheras à une autre âme à noël prochain, puis encore une autre, l'année d'après et ça ne s'arrêtera jamais. Tu auras toujours ce visage tellement attirant, cette aura de protection qui fait qu'on ne peut avoir peur de toi, ce bonheur qu'on sent naître en ta présence, alors que je continuerais de vivre et de vieillir jusqu'à rejoindre ma mère.

« - Ne dis pas ça, souffla-t-il malheureux. Savoir que tu ne seras pas éternelle… Je me sens bizarre quand je t'entends dire ce genre de chose… Comme lorsque tu m'as demandé de partir, quand tu me fuyais… Je ressens une sensation désagréable en moi.

« - C'est de la tristesse, souris-je. C'est ce que ressent une personne quand elle est malheureuse.

« - Alors empêche-moi de l'être. Ne parles plus d'une époque où tu ne serais pas présente et heureuse.

« - Je ne pourrais pas empêcher le temps de filer, tu sais ? Je crois que même ce vœu, le père Noël ne pourrait pas le réaliser.

Il sourit doucement puis me demanda, à nouveau, quelle était mon autre explication. Je rougis et détournais la tête, lui demandant de ne plus me poser cette question. Je ne pouvais pas la formuler à voix haute, parce qu'il me serait impossible de la nier après. Je le fixais attendant qu'il me le promette puis quand il l'eut fait, à contrecœur, je me rassis avec lui et on discuta tranquillement. En fait, on faisait une liste de ce que je devais acheter afin de fêter dignement noël. En tête de liste, il y avait le sacro-saint sapin, et Shane me promit de m'aider à en trouver un qui serait replanté après noël, ainsi que des décorations. Lorsqu'il me demanda quelle couleur je voulais, je le fixais perdue. Je m'en moquais à vrai dire.

« - Un sapin est un sapin non ?

« - Non Mitchie, il te faut un sapin que tu trouves beau, qui te fasse sourire en le regardant, qui te rappelle un moment magique.

« - Je le ferais avec toi. Je serais probablement la seule personne au monde à décorer mon arbre avec l'Esprit de Noël en personne, ça sera forcément magique, plaisantais-je.

« - C'est ça moque-toi, sourit-il. Voyons quelle couleur pourrais-tu choisir ? Rouge et or ? C'est les couleurs de base, après tout. Ou alors…

« - Noir et blanc avec un ange en cristal au sommet, soufflais-je doucement.

« - Pourq… Oh, dit-il doucement, je comprends ton choix. C'est une combinaison magnifique.

J'ignorais si c'était une combinaison parfaite, magnifique ou même magique. C'était surtout ainsi que maman décorait l'arbre quand j'étais enfant, et si je devais refaire un sapin, je voulais qu'il ressemble à celui que j'avais décoré avec ma mère. Ce serait une façon de lui rendre hommage. Secouant la tête, je regardais l'heure et soupirais. Bon sang, minuit allait bientôt sonner. Me levant, j'éteignis la musique, puis je me tournais vers mon invité.

« - Je vais aller me coucher, on verra le reste demain, d'accord ?

« - Très bien. Bonne nuit Mitchie.

« - Merci, toi aussi… Enfin, je me comprends, ajoutais-je en me souvenant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de dormir.

Je quittais la pièce, vérifiais que ma porte était bien fermée puis je rejoignis ma chambre où je me changeais avant de m'allonger sous ma couette. Serrant mon oreiller, je fermais les yeux et attendis que le sommeil vienne à moi. Malheureusement, je tournais encore et encore dans mon lit, sans parvenir à m'endormir.

« - Shane, murmurais-je.

« Oui, répondit-il dans ma tête. » Je me demandais comment il faisait pour savoir que je pensais à lui et il me répondit en riant. « Je te l'ai dit, tu me touches beaucoup plus que tu ne pourrais le penser. Je me suis lié à toi bien plus qu'à aucune autre âme et malheureusement bien plus que je ne l'aurais dû. Tu n'as qu'à penser à moi pour que je t'entende, où que tu sois. » « Un peu comme si je t'envoyais un message ? » « Oui, dit-il dans ma tête. C'est un peu pareil. Sauf que tu n'as qu'un mot à dire pour que je sois à tes côtés. »

« - Viens, soufflais-je les joues rouges.

J'eus à peine fini ma phrase, qu'il apparut à ma droite. Allongé sur mon lit, comme il l'était sur le canapé quand je l'avais quitté.

« - Tu m'as dit tout à l'heure que me rendre heureuse te permettait de gagner plus de force, chuchotais-je en allumant mon chevet.

« - C'est tout à fait exact, répondit-il sur le même ton. Pourquoi ?

« - Tu ferais un truc pour moi ? Quelque chose qui, je le suppose, n'est pas totalement autorisé dans ton monde ?

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est, demanda-t-il intrigué.

« - Dors avec moi. S'il te plait, ajoutais-je.

Il hocha la tête et posa sa tête sur l'oreiller que je n'utilisais pas. J'éteignis la pièce puis inspirant longuement, je me rapprochais de lui, pour sentir sa présence. « Viens, chuchota-t-il dans mon esprit » alors que ses bras m'enlaçaient doucement. Je souris et posais ma tête sur sa poitrine qui était étrangement silencieuse. J'écoutais, cherchant à entendre un pouls, un battement, puis je me souvins qu'il n'avait aucune existence dans ma réalité et je secouais la tête.

…

Et voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Comment voyez-vous la suite ? On arrive bientôt à la fin mine de rien donc… J'attends vos avis =)

Miss Tagada (L)


	6. Sixième partie

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello. Ce soir c'est le réveillon de noël donc je fais rapide (j'ai pas encore terminé de tout préparer) Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fiction et à **Adelys** pour ses nombreuses reviews et **azerty** (Hello miss. Ouais ayé elle croit enfin en Shane… On pari qu'elle sauve noël ? :p Bisouilles) pour leur reviews.

**Disclaimer** : Comme d'habitude, l'univers ne m'appartient pas. C'est à Disney. Je ne fais que l'emprunter le temps de cette histoire et promis je remets tout en place à la fin. =)

**Partie 06**

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, le soleil était debout. Je sentis les mains de Shane sur moi, au même endroit que la veille et je tournais la tête pour le regarder. Il me fixait amusé et desserra son étreinte.

« - Tu as bien dormi ?

« - J'en ai l'impression, admis-je avant de bâiller.

« - Je le confirme, rit-il. Tu as passé la nuit à murmurer mon prénom, à soupirer et à sourire.

« - Je vois… Tu as dû recharger tes batteries alors ?

« - J'ai, en effet, assez de force pour me déplacer seul et insuffler un sentiment aux personnes que je désire.

« - Ah oui, demandais-je surprise en me relevant.

Il hocha la tête et me fixa avec beaucoup d'intensité. Au début, je ne ressentis rien de précis puis lentement, une soudaine envie de ses lèvres monta en moi, devenant de plus en plus grande, si bien que je délaissais ses yeux pour observer sa bouche avec envie. Bientôt ce fut un désir puissant qui s'insinua en moi et doucement je me rapprochais de son visage jusqu'à sentir la chaleur de son corps contre le mien. La seconde suivante, je pressais ses lèvres en fermant les yeux. Le désir qui me submergeait depuis le début augmenta à l'instant où il répondit à mon baiser et je me rapprochais de lui jusqu'à m'asseoir à califourchon sur ses genoux, alors que la passion montait lentement. L'air nous sépara une seconde et je revins contre sa bouche dès que je le pus tout en m'accrochant à son cou.

« - Enlace-moi Shane, soupirais-je contre ses lèvres. Colle-moi à toi !

« - D'accord, répondit-il sans cesser de m'embrasser.

Je souris en sentant ses mains se poser sur ma taille pour me rapprocher de lui. Lentement, il fit glisser ses mains dans mon dos alors que la passion nous envahissait. Je respirais difficilement et commençais à me frotter contre lui, espérant qu'il ferait glisser ses mains sous mon débardeur pour me faire vibrer comme j'en avais désespérément envie.

« - Arrête, souffla-t-il en retirant mes mains de son cou que je ne cessais de caresser. Je ressens ce que tu veux de moi, ce dont tu as envie mais…

« - C'est de toi dont j'ai envie, soufflais-je avant de revenir l'embrasser avec passion.

« - Je le sens, répondit-il en s'éloignant de moi après avoir répondu brièvement à mon baiser. Mitchie, souffla-t-il en revenant sur mes lèvres.

Je souris contre sa bouche mais acceptais volontiers ce baiser, alors que ma respiration se saccadait complètement et que j'imaginais bien plus. Je sursautais légèrement quand il nous fit basculer sur mon lit, au moment où la passion augmentait.

« - Arrête, s'il te plait, se reprit-il en quittant mes lèvres pour se rasseoir. Je… Je sens ce que tu veux mais… Je ne peux pas Mitchie, avoua-t-il en me fixant.

« - Je te plais pas ?

« - Oh si, admit-il en soupirant longuement. Tu me plais Mitchie, depuis que je t'ai revu l'autre jour seulement… Ce n'est pas si simple, souffla-t-il.

« - Explique-moi !

« - Je suis supposé être celui qui représente l'enfance, l'innocence, la pureté. Celui par qui passe tous vos rêves, vos désirs secrets… Mais ce n'est pas à moi de les concrétiser.

« - Mais ce n'est pas du père Noël que j'ai envie, sans vouloir le vexer, ne puis-je m'empêcher d'ajouter, c'est de toi.

« - Je le sais. Crois-moi, je l'ai senti quand on s'embrassait seulement… Comment t'expliquer ça ? Je suis un être pur, je ne suis que pureté, je ne peux ressentir rien d'autre que des sentiments originels. Avant qu'ils ne soient perverti par la peur, l'envie, la gourmandise… Par tout ce qui est mal.

« - Mais qui y'a-t-il de plus pure que l'amour ?

« - Rien mais le tien, celui que tu ressens pour moi est perverti par le désir et… Je ne peux pas le satisfaire.

« - Mais il y a toujours du désir dans l'amour. Que ce soit celui d'un homme pour une femme, ou pour un autre homme. Celui d'une mère pour que son enfant ait la plus belle vie possible, ou d'un…

« - Oui mais ce sont des intentions pures et… De toute façon, le problème ne se situe pas dans ce que tu ressens pour moi, ni ce que tu fais naître en moi, mais…

« - Je fais naître quelque chose en toi ?

« - Le même désir que tu ressens pour moi. Le même amour, les mêmes envies mais je ne peux pas les assouvir.

« - Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire, avouais-je perdue.

« - Je suis comme un ange, en moins puissant et glorieux, précisa-t-il en fixant mon plafond, je suis asexué.

Je le fixais perplexe et fixais machinalement son entrejambe avant de comprendre. Levant la tête, je notais qu'il me regardait et je rougis franchement gênée de m'être fait prendre en train de fixer son pantalon.

« - Maintenant c'est beaucoup plus clair, admis-je… Bon, je vais aller prendre une douche, contrairement à moi je ne peux pas changer de vêtements et devenir propre juste par la pensée.

Il sourit et me promit de rester dans le salon avant de quitter ma chambre en marchant. Je ne pus m'empêcher de le fixer jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse et malgré moi, je me rallongeais sur mon lit en soupirant. Il avait un corps parfait, si ce que dessinaient sous son jeans étaient réels et j'eus brusquement chaud. Bon sang, il me faut une douche… Froide !

Quand je le retrouvais, il était au salon, les chants de noël raisonnaient à nouveau dans l'appartement et je secouais la tête. Si ça peut l'aider à retrouver des forces plus vite, pourquoi pas. Tout en préparant mon petit-déjeuner, je lui demandais combien de temps il aurait besoin pour disparaître à nouveau quand bon lui semblerait.

« - Je le peux déjà, admit-il, mais je préfère rester près de toi.

« - Pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas ce qu'on peut appeler une personne qui sait s'amuser, tu sais ?

« - Naturellement, je sais tout de toi, mais j'ai l'impression que si je pars, tu cesseras de croire en nous et je ne veux pas prendre ce risque.

« - Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas cesser de croire en toi. Tu m'as fait vivre tellement de choses hier que je ne peux pas trouver d'explications rationnelles. A tous ces vœux que j'ai entendus, à ce voyage au Royaume des rêves. Tu peux partir serein, lui avouais-je.

« - J'en prends grande note, mais je vais rester. Je dois t'aider à trouver un sapin, de quoi décorer ton appartement, faire des cadeaux aux enfants de l'orphelinat, préparer le repas que ta maman faisait pour Noël et surtout, ajouta-t-il en s'approchant de moi, je veux rester près de toi. Pouvoir te regarder évoluer dans ton appartement, t'entendre fredonner quand tu connais la chanson, soupirer d'envie en me fixant, t'écouter dormir et m'appeler doucement. Tu n'imagines pas combien ça peut être frustrant de vous voir tous vivre, évoluer, changer, alors que je reste inlassablement le même. Je peux changer d'apparence, mais ce n'est pas aussi réel que toi.

« - Je croyais que c'était un grand honneur d'incarner l'Esprit de Noël.

« - Oh ça l'est, rassure-toi, sourit-il en s'approchant, mais depuis quelques heures, je me demande ce que ça serait de vivre réellement. De n'avoir qu'une petite poignée d'année à vivre, mais de pouvoir ressentir tous ces sentiments que je connais, certes, mais sans les vivre, connaître ce que ça fait d'avoir froid, de manger, de dormir, d'avoir envie de quelque chose, de faire un cadeau, d'aimer… De ressentir du désir pour une fille et de pouvoir le combler. De faire partir cette petite étincelle de frustration au fond de ton regard, souffla-t-il en se collant à moi.

Je voulus lui demander de me prévenir si jamais il devenait humain, mais son corps, irréel, qui se collait à moi m'empêcha de parler. Je ne pus que soupirer d'envie et je cherchais ses lèvres que j'embrassais. Baiser auquel il répondit avec tendresse alors que je m'accrochais à son cou. J'avais conscience que ça n'irait pas plus loin et que s'il répondait à mes baisers ce n'était que l'écho de mes propres sentiments, mais je m'en moquais pour le moment. Je voulais l'embrasser encore et encore jusqu'à l'apoplexie. Une dernière fois, me promis-je après je me comporterais en fille sage. L'air nous sépara et je remplis mes poumons avant de fondre à nouveau sur sa bouche, laissant mes mains glisser sur lui jusqu'à se faufiler sous son pull blanc. Comme je l'avais pensé, il avait un corps parfait, et tachant d'oublier que ce n'était qu'un leurre, je mis fin à notre baiser avant de m'éloigner de lui. Il me regarda faire, sans chercher à me rattraper et je souris légèrement.

« - Je… Je vais prendre mon petit-déjeuner et on ira faire du shopping après, si tu veux bien ?

« - Bien sûr, sourit-il. Tu n'as qu'une semaine pour recréer un magnifique noël après tout.

Je souris lui cachant l'idée que j'avais en tête et lorsqu'on fut dans sa voiture, une heure plus tard, je sourcillais.

« - Attends, si tu n'as aucune existence dans mon monde et que tu n'as pas d'adresse… Où caches-tu tes deux voitures ?

« - En réalité, ce n'est qu'une voiture que je change en fonction du métier que je fais semblant d'exercer en décembre.

« - Et à quoi ressemble-t-elle alors en vrai ?

« - En réalité, ce n'est qu'un nuage, celui sur lequel je me déplace tout au long de l'année pour vous regarder vivre et évoluer. Je cherche également une âme pure mais je ne choisie jamais à laquelle je serai lié.

« - Qui la choisi alors ? Le père Noël ?

« - Une personne plus haut placé, rit-il.

Supposant que c'était Dieu lui-même, même si j'avais encore du mal à croire en son existence, je me tus et songeais à ma mère. J'aurais aimé la revoir, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, avant qu'elle ne meurt. J'aurais voulu lui demander pourquoi elle était partie sans moi. Je n'oubliais pas la version de Shane mais j'aurais voulu qu'elle me le confirme.

Je passais mon dimanche avec Shane à choisir deux sapins, et assez de décoration pour les deux, ce qui le rendait perplexe mais je refusais de lui dire ce que j'avais en tête. On prit également de quoi décorer une très grande table, et des murs puis lundi arriva et je retournais travailler après avoir passé une nouvelle nuit dans les bras de Shane. Comme je me l'étais promis, je ne cherchais plus à l'embrasser, même si j'en avais toujours envie. Je me comportais en fille exemplaire et j'espérais que mes rêves, seul moment de la journée que je ne pouvais contrôler, ne trahissaient pas ma frustration.

« - Dis donc, tu m'as l'air bien heureuse toi, sourit Ella quand j'arrivais. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ce week-end ?

« - Rien de spécial, décrétais-je en prenant mon poste.

« - Menteuse, intervint Cathy une nouvelle dans l'équipe. Je t'ai vu au bras d'un canon dimanche.

« - Un canon ? Et je ne suis pas au courant ?

« - En effet, ris-je. Ella, ne te vexe pas mais ma meilleure amie n'est pas encore au courant, je ne veux pas en parler à mes collègues.

« - Ce canon… Il ne serait pas chauffeur de taxi à tout hasard, demanda-t-elle ignorant ma dernière remarque.

« - Peut-être, admis-je amusée. Ou peut-être qu'il est camionneur.

Elle me fusilla des yeux avant de rire puis prit son premier appel alors que je soupirais de soulagement. Pour le moment j'étais tranquille… Heureusement je n'avais pas prévu de sortir avant noël. Sauf une fois, mais je croisais les doigts pour ne pas croiser quelqu'un que je connaissais. Après… Après ça ne serait pas grave. Je pourrais toujours dire qu'avec mon canon ça n'avait pas tenu. Je mentirais en disant qu'il a eu une promotion et a été muté dans un autre pays… Ce qui ne serait pas faux, sauf qu'il n'aurait pas de promotion. Juste une mutation. Mon téléphone sonna et je pris l'appel en mettant mes pensées en pause.

La journée s'étira en longueur et je mangeais à l'intérieur. Le temps semblait être détraqué et je n'avais pas envie de manger sous la pluie. Manque ce chance, Ella et Cathy aussi et on passa l'heure à parler de mon canon, dont je refusais de donner le prénom. Ce qui les énervait mais je ne pouvais pas leur dire que c'était Shane, sinon Ella me demanderait pourquoi je lui avais pardonné et je ne me voyais pas lui raconter mon week-end, c'était exclu. Soit elle me croirait et ça serait bizarre, soit elle m'enverrait chez les fous. Je faisais donc mon maximum pour garder le mystère mais lorsqu'il vint me chercher à la fin de ma journée, comme je le lui avais demandé, elles attendirent, histoire de voir à quoi il ressemblait.

« - Mesdames, dit-il en entrant. Salut, tu as passé une bonne journée ?

« - Globalement… C'était une journée de boulot comme une autre. Et toi ?

« - C'était intéressant.

« - J'ai peur, soufflais-je.

Il rit et tandis que je me préparais, il m'assura qu'il avait simplement passé sa journée à s'assurer que tout serait près à temps pour Noël. Il avait retrouvé toute son énergie mais malheureusement tout son stock de bonheur avait été vidé et à présent, il était pressé par le temps. On sortit et je lui assurais que ce que j'avais en tête allait probablement l'aider à emmagasiner assez de bonheur pour être prêt à temps.

« - Tu sembles bien sûr de toi, dit-il en se garant devant l'orphelinat.

« - En effet. Aide-moi à décharger ton coffre.

Il sourcilla mais accepta de m'aider à porter les sacs de décorations alors que je prenais le sapin. On entra sans bruit et je souris en entendant les enfants jouer bruyamment.

« - Bon chut, c'est une surprise, chuchotais-je à Shane qui sourit.

Sans un mot, on retira le triste sapin, pour mettre celui que j'avais acheté et qu'on décora. Caitlyn qui passait dans le couloir nous vit et sourcilla en voyant ce qu'on préparait puis vint nous aider. Sous prétexte qu'il y avait un courant d'air, elle ferma la salle de jeu et on s'occupa du couloir principal ainsi que de la salle à manger. Ça nous prit deux heures et j'étais sur les rotules à la fin mais ça en valait la peine. Les murs n'étaient pas plus clairs mais au moins les décos donnaient un air de fête.

« - Les enfants, cria Caitlyn en faisant semblant d'être surprise. Venez voir ça, dit-elle devant le sapin.

La porte s'ouvrit et on entendit les exclamations de joies et de surprises quand ils virent les grosses guirlandes rouges ou or, les boules brillantes, ainsi les décorations qu'on avait accrochées au plafond. Ils finirent par nous rejoindre et je souris de joie quand ils décrétèrent que le sapin était magnifique. Ce n'était pas un vrai mais il était assez feuillu et réutilisable l'an prochain. Des guirlandes pleines de plumes, de boules pailletées et la grosse étoile qui clignotait au sommet de l'arbre, le rendait superbe. Océane n'était pas là malheureusement et je demandais à Caitlyn où elle était. Celle-ci, peinée, m'annonça qu'elle n'allait pas mieux pour le moment et j'allais la chercher. Il était exclu qu'elle ne voit pas notre superbe arbre. Quand j'entrais dans l'infirmerie, elle me sourit faiblement et je cherchais un fauteuil roulant. L'infirmière m'apprit, qu'ils n'en avaient pas et j'appelais Shane à la rescousse. On s'amusa à faire une chaise avec nos mains afin de la transporter dans l'entrée, alors que l'infirmière tenait sa perfusion.

« - Ohh, il est beau, s'exclama-t-elle en tapant doucement dans ses mains. C'est toi qui l'as fait, me demanda-t-elle.

« - Avec l'aide de Shane et Caitlyn. Je me suis dit que si vous aviez un magnifique sapin, le père noël vous apporterait plus de cadeaux donc… Tadam !

« - Ohh merci, souffla-t-elle en embrassant ma joue.

Les autres enfants, qui avaient entendu notre conversation vinrent nous remercier et tant de gentillesse et de bonheur me touchèrent, si bien que j'en eu les larmes aux yeux.

« - Tu avais raison, admit Shane lorsqu'on regagna sa voiture, ce qu'il vient de se passer a bien rechargé mes réserves.

« - J'en suis ravie. Non parce que je le savais personnellement, lançais-je amusée.

Il sourit et nous ramena chez moi avant de m'aider à monter mon autre sapin et mes décorations. On arriva dans mon appartement et je décidais de commencer par manger avant de faire le sapin. Shane était allé le chercher pendant que je travaillais et je le trouvais magnifique. Vendu dans un pot, je me promis de le ramener chez le commerçant afin qu'il puisse le replanter après noël.

« - Tu me rendrais un service, demandais-je en sortant les décorations que je triais par couleur.

« - Lequel ?

« - Ce n'est pas ton travail, je crois mais je compte acheter des cadeaux pour les enfants de l'orphelinat et je me demandais si tu accepterais de les apporter là-bas le soir de noël.

« - En effet ce n'est pas mon rôle, mais comment pourrais-je refuser une telle bonne action, demanda-t-il en prenant les guirlandes.

« - Tu ne peux pas, me moquais-je. Bon… Maman commençait par mettre les boules, me sembles-t-il, et les petits sujets.

Shane me confirma cette information ayant vu le dernier sapin qu'elle avait fait et on commença à le décorer. Quand tout fut accroché, on plaça les guirlandes puis il m'aida à atteindre le sommet de l'arbre où je mis l'ange en cristal. Je m'éloignais de quelques pas pour observer l'arbre et le trouvais magnifique. Soudain, il se mit à briller de mille feux et c'était magique. Si la lumière pouvait rester jusqu'à la fin de noël, ça serait parfait. Elle cessa doucement et je fixais sa source qui me regardait amusé.

« - Le bonheur te va bien, tu sais ?

« - C'est probable, je ne me suis jamais vu heureuse… Shane ?

« - Oui.

« - Si tu existes, et je dois admettre que je suis convaincue de ton existence, est-ce que… Est-ce que Dieu existe ?

« - En effet. Quelque soit le nom ou le visage qu'on lui donne. Il existe bel et bien un être céleste tout puissant. Pourquoi ?

« - Donc s'il existe, le paradis également ?

« - En effet, demanda-t-il sur ses gardes.

« - Tu sais si ma mère y est ?

« - Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question Mitchie. Ce qui se passe là-haut est tenu secret afin que vos actions restent les vôtres et ne soient plus calculées en fonction de la suite.

« - Je comprends. Ecoute, sans répondre à ma question, pourras-tu, si tu recroises ma mère, lui dire que je l'aime ?

Il sourit mais ne dit rien et je ne me vexais pas. Il venait de dire qu'il n'avait pas le droit de parler de ce qu'il se passait avec notre mort. Pourtant j'imaginais que ma mère était au paradis, et veillait sur moi. A présent, elle devait être fière. J'avais renoncé à vivre seule. Je ne pourrais pas vivre avec Shane, cette idée me brisait le cœur, mais je pourrais trouver un garçon gentil avec qui je ferais ma vie. Je ne serais pas aussi heureuse que lorsqu'il me prenait dans ses bras, qu'il me souriait ou qu'il m'embrassait, mais on serait quand même heureux. « C'est une sage décision, intervint une voix dans ma tête. »

« - Arrête de m'espionner, c'est mal poli.

« - J'ai senti tes doutes et ton amour vaciller. Je voulais comprendre. Excuse-moi.

« - Ce n'est rien. Et puis ce n'est pas un mystère. Tu sais quoi ? Je vais décider qu'il y a un paradis, que ma mère y est et que tu passes la moitié de l'année là-bas. Je viens de décréter également que lorsque je mourrais, je serais avec elle. Tu viendras nous voir de temps à autre et on pourra s'embrasser. Et toc !

« - Tes idées et tes rêves n'appartiennent qu'à toi, sourit-il énigmatique.

Je hochais la tête satisfaite puis bâillais longuement avant de me rendre compte que la soirée était terminée. Si je voulais être en forme demain, je devais aller au lit. Sans un mot, je pris la main de mon esprit de noël et nous conduisis dans ma chambre. Je me dirigeais quand même vers la salle de bain pour me changer, me brosser les dents, puis je revins vers lui. Il n'avait pas bougé et j'entrais dans mon lit avant de lui demander de m'y rejoindre. La seconde suivante, il était allongé sur ma couette, en pyjama ce qui me fit bien rire. Je le traitais d'idiot mais me blottis contre lui, lorsqu'il passa sous ma couette et je fermais les yeux, prête à dormir.

Entre le repas de noël à préparer, la décoration de mon appartement, le shopping pour l'orphelinat et mon travail, les jours qui nous séparaient de noël et du départ de Shane passèrent rapidement. Pourtant ça n'entamait en rien ma joie à l'idée de me réconcilier avec Noël, Dieu et tout ce monde sur lequel j'avais fait une croix des années auparavant. J'écoutais sans cesse des chants de noël que je fredonnais même au travail. J'avais dessiné des bonhommes de neige sur mes carreaux et je m'apercevais que mon humeur était liée à celle des New Yorkais. Je m'en étais aperçue en prenant le métro. Les gens souriaient, et j'avais assisté à de petits miracles. Un jeune punk à l'air revêche avait donné sa place assise à une personne âgée, une autre aida une mère à sortir avec sa poussette. Au travail aussi les gens étaient plus chaleureux. Mes collègues avaient cessé de m'interroger sur mon canon mystère et à la place, ils parlaient de leurs cadeaux. Non ceux qu'elles allaient recevoir mais ceux qu'elles voulaient faire. Ella prêta même cent dollars à Cathy afin qu'elle puisse offrir la croisière qu'elle voulait à ses parents. Ce noël promettait d'être magique et je fus pressée d'y être. Sachant que j'étais seule ce soir-là, Caitlyn m'avait invité à le fêter avec les enfants de l'orphelinat et je voulais voir leurs visages émerveillés lorsqu'ils verraient le pied du sapin couvert de cadeaux.

« - Bon allez les filles, à demain, sourit Ella. Ma journée est terminée et heureusement demain je ne suis pas de repas sinon je ne serais pas venue bosser.

« - A ce point, demandais-je amusée.

« - Sander et moi on accueille nos deux familles cette année. Il a cinq frères, tous mariés, et j'ai deux sœurs dont une qui a deux cavaliers. Plus nos parents. Son père est divorcé et a une nouvelle femme alors que sa mère profite de son célibat. Mes parents sont également divorcés et ont tous deux refait leurs vies. Je te passe le nombre d'enfants par couple mais en gros on ne sera pas loin de quarante.

« - Et dire que je me plains, je passe le mien avec mes deux parents et mon petit frère, soupira Cathy. Et toi Mitchie ?

« - Mes parents sont morts, mentis-je, et mon copain part en Floride dans sa famille…

« - Tu ne l'accompagnes pas ?

« - On sort ensemble depuis deux semaines Ella, c'est trop tôt. Et puis une amie est de garde à l'orphelinat. Je le passe là-bas, entourée d'enfants sans famille.

« - Tu vas en adopter ?

« - Seule ? Non, dis-je cachant la vraie raison. Allez file à demain.

Elle nous salua, enfila son manteau et quitta la boite alors que mon téléphone sonnait. Je pris l'appel et expliquait à une femme comment faire fonctionner son four puis je fermais mon poste. Il était dix-huit heures et j'avais fait mon cota d'heure. Me levant, je pris mon manteau et sortis dans le froid. J'enroulais mon écharpe au moment où Shane me prévint qu'il arrivait. Sa voix dans ma tête me perturbait les rares fois où je l'entendais et j'avais parfois peur qu'il écoute ce qu'il se passait dans ma tête lorsque j'étais loin de lui. Le taxi arriva et j'y montais en souriant. Notant que Cathy nous fixait, je fis semblant de l'embrasser bien décidé à tenir ma résolution jusqu'à son départ. Il partirait demain après que je sois partie au travail. Le temps qu'il nous ramène chez moi, j'évitais de penser à après. Je savais qu'il avait besoin de sentiments joyeux pour que sa jauge de bonheur reste pleine et je décidais de rester heureuse quoiqu'il se passe jusqu'au vingt-cinq, après ça serait à quelqu'un d'autre de sauver noël.

« - Tu vas bien ?

« - Oui, pourquoi ?

« - Il y a tellement de sentiments contradictoires en moi que je suppose que ce sont les tiens. Tu es heureuse et triste, inquiète et sûre, nostalgique et pressée… Que se passe-t-il ?

« - Rien, soupirais-je. Je pensais simplement à après ton départ mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler ce soir. C'est notre noël, n'est-ce pas ? Bon alors parlons de noël, décidais-je en descendant de la voiture après qu'il se soit garé.

Il hocha la tête et me suivit jusqu'à chez moi. Seulement, lorsque j'entrais, j'écarquillais les yeux. Mon appartement avait été transformé. Des chants de noël tournaient, l'air était parfumé de volaille rôtie à point, de pommes de terre rissolées, mais ce n'était pas ça qui me surprit le plus. C'était le gros bouquet de rose blanche qui était dans l'entrée, le chemin de pétales de rose qui menait au salon, dont la lumière était tamisée, les décorations qui ornaient les murs, les photos dans des cadres que je ne connaissais même pas, et une boite sous le sapin.

« - Tu as fait tout ça pendant que je travaillais ?

« - Comme je te l'ai dit hier, je m'occupe pendant que tu travailles.

« - Je vois ça… Bon je file prendre une douche, dis-je en me reprenant, et après on fait la fête.

Il hocha la tête et je rejoignis la salle de bain avant de m'arrêter. Faisant demi-tour, je vins déposer un baiser sur sa joue, le remerciant pour ce qu'il avait fait, puis je partis me laver.

Quand je sortis de l'eau, je décidais de me faire belle et enfilais une petite robe blanche à fines bretelles que j'adorais puis je relevais mes cheveux avant de le rejoindre dans la cuisine. Le voir devant mon four à piquer le poulet, au lieu de la dinde, me parut bizarre puis l'impression passa et je lui proposais mon aide.

« - Repose-toi, je m'occupe du reste, dit-il avant de me regarder, tu es superbe. Le blanc te va bien.

« - Euh merci… T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je t'aide ? Je m'ennuie, soupirais-je une minute plus tard.

« - Non. Tu profites de cette soirée. J'aurais préféré que ce soit réellement noël ce soir mais… Le fêter la veille c'est bien aussi. Comme ça, on peut passer la soirée à discuter sans que je sois obligé de partir.

« - Ce n'est pas faux, admis-je en le rejoignant. Qu'as-tu prévu pour ce soir ?

« - Seulement de dîner et de regarder les films en noir et blanc que tu sembles tant aimer.

J'acquiesçais et embrassais sa joue au moment où il annonça que c'était prêt. Je notais que la table avait été dressée et je le laissais faire le service, puisque selon lui, je serais fatiguée demain soir.

« - Pourquoi ?

« - Tu te souviens ce que je t'ai dit ? Je puise mon énergie en toi.

« - Oui. A chaque fois que j'y pense je me fais l'effet d'une batterie à ce propos.

« - Navré, sourit-il. Ce que je ne t'ai pas dit, c'est que ce processus risque de te fatiguer. Généralement les âmes ne sentent rien mais comme tu es la première qui sait qui je suis, je préfère te prévenir au cas où.

« - Les autres n'ont jamais su qui tu étais ?

« - Exactement.

« - Donc tu changes de ville chaque année ?

« - De pays, nuança-t-il alors qu'on commençait à manger. Parfois même de continent.

« - C'est délicieux… Mais je comprends. Donc je ne te reverrais jamais ?

« - En effet. Tu ne te rappelleras même pas de moi le vingt-cinq.

« - Mais je veux me rappeler de tout ce que j'ai vécu, de ton visage, de ta voix, des choses que tu m'as montré… Attends si la mémoire est effacée, tu pourras revenir. Je ne te reconnaîtrais pas, non ?

« - Je ne sais pas. Habituellement, je reste le voisin de palier qui déménage, le vendeur sympa qui vous aide, le livreur de pizza. Dans ton cas, j'aurais dû rester un chauffeur de taxi parmi tant d'autres.

…

Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Qu'en avez-vous pensé . De leur petit réveillon ? Des résolutions de Mitchie et de ses actions ?

Miss Tagada (L)

J'oubliais, je vous souhaite au nom de toute l'équipe de « **Miss Tagada (L)** » (Donc **Miss Tagada**, **chris87** et **nouna**), de passer une très belle soirée de Noël. J'espère que le père Noël vous gâtera et surtout que vous passerez un moment magique. Joyeux noël à tous !


	7. Dernière partie

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello, hello. Et voilà la dernière partie. Bon je ne sais pas pour vous mais pour moi, cette partie est chargée en émotion donc je vous conseille de le lire avec un paquet de mouchoirs pas loin. Juste au cas où comme on dit ! :p Merci à **marine** (Hello miss. Joyeux noël =) Euh comment veux-tu que Shane et Mitchie restent ensemble ? Il n'est pas humain je te rappelle ! :p Bisouilles) pour sa review. J'espère que cette dernière partie vous plaira =)

**Disclaimer** : Comme d'habitude, l'univers ne m'appartient pas. C'est à Disney. Je ne fais que l'emprunter le temps de cette histoire et promis je remets tout en place à la fin. =) Merci à **chris87** pour ses corrections et **nouna** pour son avis =)

**Partie 07**

J'hochais la tête déçue de savoir que je ne me souviendrais de rien, quand noël sera passé. Remettant tout ça à plus tard, je me concentrais sur le repas qu'il avait fait et lorsqu'il fut terminé, on rejoignit le salon. Il me proposa de le laisser faire mais je refusais. J'augmentais le volume de la musique, et l'invitais à danser, en lui promettant de ne pas chercher à aller plus loin. J'avais simplement envie de danser. Il sourit et accepta avant de commencer à me faire tourner en rythme. La mélodie se termina trop vite pourtant il ne me lâcha pas et on resta ainsi à danser doucement et je fermais les yeux, pour profiter de ce moment en sachant que ça serait, probablement, notre dernière danse. Bon la première aussi parallèlement mais bon. Je repoussais mes pensées, préférant me concentrer sur son corps, parfaitement irréel, contre le mien. _White Christmas_ se termina et j'embrassais sa joue le remerciant pour ce moment, le faisant sourire. Il me proposa de m'asseoir le temps qu'il enclenchait le film, mettant la musique en pause. Je souris en reconnaissant « La vie est belle » dès les premières notes et je me blottis simplement contre Shane, avant de me souvenir du paquet sous mon sapin.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

« - Le cadeau que je te fais et que tu ne pourras ouvrir que le vingt-cinq.

« - Mais je n'ai pas de cadeau à t'offrir, grimaçais-je.

« - Tu as sauvé noël et tu m'as empêché de mourir, après avoir failli me tuer c'est un fait, mais ton cadeau je l'ai déjà. C'est tout ce que je vis avec toi. Ce sont tes baisers qui me donnent de la force, les nuits que tu passes dans mes bras, tes sourires contagieux, ta présence… Ce que tu fais naître en moi, ajouta-t-il plus doucement sans cesser de me regarder.

« - Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça, soufflais-je.

« - Faire quoi ?

« - Me regarder avec autant de tendresse. Ça me donne envie de t'embrasser, de te caresser, même de te faire l'amour. Mais dès que j'y pense, je me rappelle que tu ne peux pas et ça me frustre.

« - Je suis désolé. Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. Je souhaitais simplement que tu saches à quel point ce noël diffère de tous ceux que j'ai pu passer avant toi. Je voulais que tu prennes conscience de la femme magnifique tu es. Que tu n'oublies jamais que tu vaux plus que tu sembles le penser.

Je rougis simplement à ces mots et plongeais dans le film pour oublier que c'était notre dernière soirée. Nos derniers moments. Après, j'irais me coucher, puis quand je partirais travailler, il quitterait mon appartement et ma vie, m'en laissant reprendre le fil.

« - Mitchie, demanda-t-il plusieurs minutes plus tard, quelle est cette autre explication à tout ça ?

Je fronçais les sourcils et il me rappela quand il m'avait espionné pendant que je cherchais une explication rationnelle à tout ce que je vivais. Je rougis et tentais de changer de sujet. Pourtant, il insista et je finis par lui demander pourquoi il voulait tant savoir.

« - Parce que je pars demain et je ne pourrais revenir. Cette explication tu l'auras oublié le vingt-cinq et je ne saurais jamais ce qu'elle était.

« - Tant pis. Je refuse d'y penser sinon tu l'entendrais et si je la dis à voix haute, je devrais assumer cette explication et je m'y refuse.

« - Très bien, soupira-t-il. Tu veux me torturer, n'est-ce pas ?

Je souris et embrassais sa joue avant de vouloir regarder le film qui tournait toujours mais il m'en empêcha en m'appelant doucement. Je fis l'erreur de tourner la tête et il m'embrassa doucement. Malgré toutes mes promesses, j'y répondis, en me blottissant contre lui avant de m'asseoir carrément sur ses genoux, alors que le manque d'air nous séparait. Je remplis mes poumons et repartis à l'assaut de sa bouche. Il y répondit aussitôt et m'enlaça avec tendresse.

« - Shane, soufflais-je quand je fus à court d'air, il faut que tu cesses de m'embrasser. Je n'arrive pas à te résister.

« - Peut-être, mais j'aime t'embrasser. Te sentir te laisser aller contre moi, répondre à mes baisers, soupirer mon prénom la nuit… Je te l'ai dit, avec toi je perds la notion des choses. Je voudrais tellement être un humain et pouvoir passer ma vie à tes côtés, soupira-t-il.

« - Moi aussi, avouais-je en posant ma tête sur sa poitrine silencieuse.

On ne parla plus durant le reste du film puis il nous proposa d'en mettre un autre mais je refusais. Il était presque l'heure que je me couche et j'embrassais sa joue avant de quitter la pièce. Je savais que si je restais près de lui, je risquais de craquer à nouveau et de l'embrasser encore et encore. Il devait partir demain et je devais l'accepter. Tout en me changeant, j'essayais de ne souvenir qu'il allait faire le bonheur de beaucoup de monde sur Terre, grâce à moi, mais je les détestais parce qu'ils m'enlevaient la personne de qui j'étais la plus proche depuis des années. Je sortis de la salle de bain et sursautais en tombant nez à nez avec Shane. Il ne parla pas, posa simplement son index sur mes lèvres puis me porta jusqu'à mon lit où il m'allongea. Je le laissais faire, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il me chuchota de fermer les yeux et de penser à nous deux nous caressant.

« - Pourquoi, demandais-je surprise en le fixant.

« - Fais-le s'il te plait. En prenant le temps comme si c'était réel. Concentre-toi sur tes sensations, les caresses que tu imagines et toutes ces choses que je ne connais pas.

Je le regardais pour comprendre mais il me demanda de lui faire confiance et j'hochais la tête avant de fermer les yeux et de m'imaginer l'embrasser. Je me représentais dans ses bras, retirant son pull alors qu'il passait ses mains sur mes vêtements, frôlant ma peau, excitant mes sens, embrassant mon cou, descendant sur ma poitrine, jusqu'à mon nombril, alors qu'il me déshabillait lentement. Je m'imaginais faire de même. Lui retirer son jeans avant qu'il ne se colle à moi me faisant sentir combien il avait envie de moi. Je sentis la chaleur habituelle m'envahir comme dans les rares fois où j'avais laissé un garçon m'approcher suffisamment. Je n'avais jamais été bien loin, je me servis donc des récits de mes collègues et des scènes que j'avais vues dans les films, pour imaginer la suite. Nous imaginer nous déshabiller complètement puis entrer sous la couette avant qu'il ne me fasse l'amour. La chaleur grandit en moi et j'eus soudainement l'impression que ce dont je rêvais se passait réellement. J'avais la sensation de ses mains sur moi, de son corps contre le mien, mais j'étais incapable d'ouvrir les yeux. Je ne voulais pas quitter ce rêve, j'avais encore envie de ressentir ses caresses, ses lèvres sur ma poitrine, ses mains s'accrochant aux miennes alors qu'il me disait combien il m'aimait. Le désir m'envahit complètement et je sentis chacun de mes muscles se contracter en même temps alors que quelque chose semblait exploser en moi, avant que ne retombe sur mon matelas, haletante. J'ouvris difficilement les yeux et je plongeais dans le regard de Shane. Il n'avait pas quitté sa place, ni ses vêtements et je l'interrogeais du regard.

« - C'était quoi ça ?

« - Je n'aurais pas dû, dit-il coupable, mais tu es tellement belle quand tu nous imagines, quand tu m'embrasses que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vouloir te faire plaisir.

« - Comment as-tu fait, demandais-je en m'asseyant.

« - Je me suis simplement concentré sur ce que tu ressentais et je te l'ai renvoyé en beaucoup plus fort pour que tu sois moins frustrée mais…

Je ne le laissais pas terminer sa phrase, préférant l'embrasser avec beaucoup de douceur, le remerciant pour ce que je supposais être un orgasme. Il répondit à mon baiser avant de m'allonger sur mon lit. Le manque d'air m'obligea à m'éloigner et il s'allongea à mes côtés avant de me prendre dans ses bras quand je me faufilais sous ma couette. Je n'osais pas lui dire que ce moment avait été le plus beau de ma vie, mais je sentais qu'il le savait déjà. J'aurais vraiment fait mon maximum pour sauver noël cette année songeais-je en fermant les yeux. Je caressais machinalement son torse et je dus m'endormir puisqu'à mon réveil, j'étais seule. J'aurais pu m'en inquiéter mais du bruit dans la cuisine m'informa qu'il n'était pas encore parti et je pris une douche rapide avant de le rejoindre.

« - Bonjour. Tu as bien dormi ?

« - Bonjour. Tu dois connaître la réponse, mais oui c'est le cas.

« - En effet, je le sais, sourit-il en me tendant une tartine. Tu as passé la nuit à me remercier de ce que j'ai fait hier, et à me dire que tu m'aimais.

Je rougis franchement et baissais les yeux, gênée qu'il le sache. Qu'il le sente ne me dérangeait pas, je ne pouvais pas empêcher mes sentiments, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il m'entende le dire. Parce que je savais que s'il m'aimait ce n'était pas de la même manière, et ça ne serait jamais le cas. Me reprenant, je le regardais et notais qu'il me souriait. Refusant de comprendre, je pris mon petit-déjeuner quand je notais qu'il était changé.

« - Mes voisins vont oublier que tu étais là ?

« - Tout le monde va m'oublier d'ici demain matin. Pour toi, je ne sais pas. Je sais que tu m'oublieras mais comme tu sais réellement qui je suis, je ne sais pas combien de temps ça prendra.

« - Mes collègues aussi vont oublier que j'ai parlé de toi ?

Il hocha la tête et je soufflais de soulagement. Je n'aurais pas à leur mentir en disant qu'on était plus ensemble. Il me fixa perplexe puis dut entendre mes pensées puisqu'il secoua la tête pendant que je vidais mon bol. Je ne voulais pas partir, mais le temps ne m'obéissait pas et je devrais bientôt aller travailler. Je terminais donc de me préparer, puis je pris deux minutes pour regarder mon sapin.

« - Bon, c'est l'heure, je crois.

« - En effet.

« - Tu ne seras plus là à mon retour, n'est-ce pas ?

« - Malheureusement non.

« - Je peux t'embrasser une dernière fois ?

Il sourit mais accepta et je l'embrassais tendrement, refrénant mon envie d'être plus passionnelle. Je m'éloignais avant d'enfiler mon manteau prête à partir. Il ouvrit la porte, que je fermais à clé puis on descendit en silence. A titre exceptionnel, il m'accompagna dans son taxi au travail et lorsqu'on fut devant, je l'embrassais avant de sortir de la voiture, pour ne pas craquer et pleurer devant lui. Je rejoignis mon casier en pensant à lui. « Je ne suis pas encore parti, me dit-il. » « Pourquoi, lui demandais-je. » « Parce que ça signifierait que je te perds à jamais et c'est plus difficile que je ne le pensais. » Que répondre à ça franchement ? « Shane ? Tu es encore là ? » « Oui, dit-il avec une voix joyeuse. » J'inspirais longuement puis je me lançais. « L'autre explication au fait que je faisais tout ce que tu me disais même sans croire en toi, c'est… » J'hésitais à lui avouer la vraie raison et il me demanda ce que c'était. Je souris au ton intéressé qu'il avait et soufflais mentalement la fin de ma phrase. « C'est que je suis tellement amoureuse de toi que je serai encline à tout croire pour te garder près de moi… Adieu. » Sur cette dernière pensée, j'enfilais ma veste puis rejoignis ma place.

Il ne répondit pas à mon aveu et je vis nettement son taxi quitter sa place. Je tentais de réfréner mon chagrin, me rappelant que demain il n'existerait plus et je me forçais à rester joyeuse. Je voulais qu'il ait le plus de force possible et durant toute la journée, je me concentrais sur tous les moments joyeux que j'avais vécu. Nos conversations sur Noël et son royaume. La fois où j'avais entendu les pensées des New-yorkais. Le dernier souhait que j'avais émis. Nos baisers. Toutes ces fois où je m'étais endormie dans ses bras. La soirée d'hier. Ce qu'il m'avait fait ressentir avant que j'aille réellement me coucher. J'y pensais dès que j'avais une minute, entre deux appels, ou deux clients. Ma pause déjeuner fut consacrée à notre dernière visite à l'orphelinat. Quand les enfants nous avaient remerciés pour le sapin qu'on leur avait fait. Je pensais à chacun de leurs sourires, à leurs yeux brillants en découvrant la salle à manger où on avait préparé un festin pour eux. Les cris de joie, leurs mots rapides… Ils avaient tous oublié leur maladie pendant tout le temps où l'on était resté avec eux. Tout y passa dans le détail ou presque et j'allais reprendre mon poste quand sa voix raisonna. « Merci pour tout ce bonheur Mitchie. Je ne t'oublierais jamais. » « J'aimerais pouvoir en dire autant, soupirais-je, mais ce fut un plaisir de t'aider cette année. » Il ne répondit pas mais je ne sus si c'était parce qu'il était trop loin ou parce qu'il ne trouvait pas ses mots mais je ne pus y réfléchir car le travail reprit.

C'est pendant le repas de noël à l'orphelinat que je sus qu'il m'avait entendu. Il ne me parla pas mais je sentis mon cœur se gonfler d'amour et de joie. Ce ne pouvait être que lui, pour que ce soit si intense et je me contentais de sourire en me souvenant de son cadeau. J'avais promis de ne pas l'ouvrir avant le vingt-cinq décembre et j'étais pressée que la soirée passe. Je passais un magnifique moment. Je les écoutais tous me dire ce qu'ils avaient demandés au père noël. Alors que la plupart des enfants de cet âge réclamaient le dernier jouet à la mode ou un petit chien, qu'ils abandonneraient plus tard, eux voulaient juste guérir, ce que je savais impossible, ou bien avoir une famille. J'avais envie de les adopter tous, de leur prouver que malgré leur maladie, ils avaient droit d'avoir ce que je n'avais pas eu assez longtemps. Une famille qui se soucierait d'eux, qui les aimerait malgré tout.

« - Et bé, soupira Caitlyn à vingt-deux heures. Je ne pensais pas que le repas durerait si longtemps. Pas fatiguée ?

« - Tu plaisantes ? Je suis morte à cause de ma journée de boulot mais je partirais pour rien au monde, répondis-je en l'aidant à nettoyer la table.

« - Je présume que tu viendras récupérer tout ça en taxi demain ?

« - Non, c'est un don pour l'orphelinat, lui confiais-je en comprenant qu'elle avait déjà oublié Shane.

« - C'est gentil de ta part Mitchie.

« - Ce n'est pas tout. Tiens, dis-je quand on fut dans la cuisine, alors que je lui tendais une enveloppe.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

« - Ouvre.

Elle obéit et écarquilla les yeux en découvrant le montant du chèque que je lui donnais.

« - C'est trop Mitchie. Tu…

« - Rien du tout. Accepte-le et fais rénover ton orphelinat. Cet argent, je n'en ai pas besoin.

« - Tu es sûre ? Tu pourrais faire une croisière ou…

« - Il devait servir à retrouver ma mère, avouais-je. Elle est partie quand j'avais sept ans pour ne plus que mon père la batte. Du coup il s'est vengé sur moi, mais je voulais la retrouver, et je voulais avoir assez d'argent pour couvrir les frais mais… J'ai découvert récemment que ma mère était morte en revenant me chercher, alors tu vois cet argent ne me sera plus utile.

« - Merci, souffla-t-elle en me prenant dans ses bras, mais je suis navrée pour ta mère et ton enfance.

« - Je t'en prie, ça me fait plaisir, dis-je ne voulant pas rebondir sur la suite. Allez, viens allons voir si les petits s'amusent bien.

Elle rit mais accepta après avoir rangé le chèque dans son bureau. On passa devant le sapin vide de cadeau et je souris en songeant que dans moins de deux heures, le pied serait garni de présents pour tout le monde. Quand on arriva, ils jouaient dans une joyeuse cacophonie et on fit comme eux, les faisant jouer à cache-cache entre autre. Je m'amusais durant la partie du roi du silence, moins quand on fit un colin-maillard. Je sortis ensuite, quelques instants, de la salle pour aller voir Océane. Elle était tombée dans le coma ce matin et j'avais peur de la perdre. Ce n'était pas mon enfant mais je me sentais tellement proche d'elle. J'avais l'impression d'être responsable de son état, sachant que c'était de ma faute si elle s'était mise à déprimer. Je lui pris la main et lui envoyais tous les moments de bonheur que j'avais en moi. Tous les éclats de rire, les sourires, tout ce qui me faisait me sentir mieux, pour qu'elle ouvre les yeux. Ils restèrent cependant clos et Caitlyn me rejoignit une demi-heure plus tard.

« - Tu vas bien ?

« - Oui… Elle me rappelle une enfant que j'ai bien connue… Moi, ajoutais-je quand elle sourcilla. J'étais aussi gaie qu'elle enfant jusqu'à ce que ma mère parte. Après je me suis renfermée sur moi-même… Un vrai désastre.

« - Tu as fini par t'ouvrir c'est le principal, non ?

Je hochais la tête refusant de lui avouer pour qui je l'avais fait, puis j'embrassais le front de cette petite que je voulais encore sauver avant de retourner dans la salle de jeux où on resta tous éveillé jusqu'à minuit. Caitlyn s'absenta, pour mettre à l'abri les dons qu'elle avait eus de certaines associations, avant de revenir en courant plus que surprise.

« - C'est toi, chuchota-t-elle à mon oreille.

« - Quoi donc, demandais-je feignant de ne pas comprendre.

« - Ce n'est pas toi qui a mis tous les cadeaux ?

« - Quels cadeaux. Cait, il n'y en a pas sous le sapin, tu te souviens.

« - Viens voir !

Elle me prit la main et m'entraîna de force dans l'entrée. Tout le bas de l'arbre était caché tant il y avait de boites et je sourcillais. J'étais certaine que je n'en avais pas acheté autant. Je ressentis, de nouveau, l'amour brûler en moi et je sus d'où venait les autres.

« - C'est peut-être l'infirmière, proposais-je.

« - Non elle n'a pas les moyens d'en faire autant… Un donateur généreux ?

« - Ou alors le père Noël, souris-je avant de lui proposer d'appeler les enfants.

Elle hocha la tête mais prit une photo de l'arbre avant puis on les appela, leur disant de venir voir le sapin. Ils coururent et hurlèrent de joie en voyant les cadeaux, avant de commencer à les déballer. J'en sauvais deux et les apportais à Océane, voulant lui donner une raison d'ouvrir les yeux mais elle n'eut pas de réaction et je les ouvris pour elle. Il y avait la poupée que j'avais choisie pour elle, ainsi qu'une peluche blanche toute duveteuse. Je lui décrivis le petit chien blanc, la poupée aux cheveux noirs habillée de rose. Je lui racontais que le père noël avait apportait un tas de cadeaux et la fête qu'on faisait, tout en tenant sa main. Au même moment, la neige commença à tomber.

Je dus m'endormir puisque ce fut l'infirmière qui me réveilla en me secouant l'épaule. Je grimaçais en sentant la raideur de ma nuque. Je m'étirais longuement puis observais le visage de ma petite préférée espérant le voir réveillée mais, elle semblait au contraire plus pâle que la veille.

« - Son état s'est dégradé cette nuit, m'annonça l'infirmière. Je ne crois pas qu'elle se réveillera un jour, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix triste.

« - Si. J'ai confiance en elle, elle va se réveiller et aller mieux. Elle a juste besoin de temps pour prendre des forces.

Je mis tout l'espoir que j'avais en moi, pour qu'elle entende que je n'abandonnerais pas puis j'embrassais son front froid avant de la prévenir que j'allais simplement prendre une douche chez moi. Je croisais Caitlyn avec qui je discutais quelques minutes. Elle m'apprit que les petits étaient tous partis se coucher avec leur nouveau jouets, ce qui me fit rire puis me montra les nombreuses photos qu'elle allait mettre sur les murs.

« - T'as l'air HS ma vieille.

« - Je le suis. Je file prendre une douche, et je reviens t'aider à nettoyer ok ?

« - Repose-toi, je finirais seule. Les petits vont dormir jusqu'à midi au moins, ça va aller. On se voit demain, ok ?

Je l'embrassais et la remerciais de m'avoir invité à leur soirée avant de rentrer en métro. Heureusement je n'étais pas la seule à donner l'impression que ma soirée s'achevait. Lorsque je regagnais mon appartement, mon premier réflexe fut de chercher Shane. Sans le trouver. Me traitant d'idiote, je montais me coucher, voulant terminer ma nuit.

Je me réveillais à onze heures en forme et pris une longue douche avant d'aller manger. En passant devant mon salon, je vis mon cadeau et je m'approchais pour le déballer. Il contenait des albums photos de mon enfance, ainsi que des films de mes premiers exploits, mais également le livre de recette que ma mère avait écrit plus jeune.

« - Merci Shane pour ce cadeau, soufflais-je émue.

Je décidais de les ranger quand je notais une enveloppe qui dépassait. Surprise, je l'ouvris en espérant que ma mère avait caché un mot pour que je sache qu'elle ne m'oubliait pas, seulement je me trompais.

_Mitchie,_

_Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'en vienne à t'écrire une lettre alors que je ne peux rien te cacher quand tu es près de moi. Quand j'ai fait ta connaissance au début du mois, que je t'ai entendu critiquer noël, j'ai cru que ma mission serait difficile cette année mais rien ne m'avait préparé à ça. C'est vrai, j'ai failli mourir mais quand tu as enfin cru en nous, en moi, mes forces me sont revenues dix fois plus vite et je me sens plus fort que d'habitude. Je sais d'avance que ce noël sera magique. Parce que j'ai le cœur plein de joie, et assez pour en distribuer partout. Je crois même que je pourrais en garder en réserve puisqu'il vient de toi. Ton amour est si puissant que j'ai décidé que j'inonderais le monde de tout ce que j'ai ressenti en vivant avec toi ces quelques jours. Pourtant je me rends compte que ma mission est difficile. Non parce que tu as mis du temps à croire à nouveau en nous, mais parce que je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Tu le sais, je ne peux ressentir que des sentiments purs et je crois que c'est cet amour que j'ai en moi, pour toi, mais je sais que je ne pourrais jamais le vivre. Il restera en moi à jamais alors que je te regarderai continuer de vivre. Tu m'oublieras ou peut-être pas, je l'ignore encore mais je te le demande comme un dernier service. Ne te fermes plus à l'amour, à la joie, à toutes ces belles choses qui méritent qu'on les vive. Tu es belle et je te l'ai dit ton cœur est ton bien le plus précieux. Je sais que tu vas faire don de tes économies à Caitlyn sans garder un dollar pour toi, chose que peu de gens ferait et ça me prouve, une fois encore, combien tu es unique au monde. Tu es l'âme la plus pure que j'ai rencontrée, tel un diamant, je veillerais sur toi avec attention et je ferais mon possible pour te protéger de la peine et du chagrin que tu ressentiras peut-être. Je sais que mon cadeau n'est pas le genre que l'on offre à l'être aimé mais je crois que ces affaires t'appartiennent plus qu'à ton père._

_N'oublies jamais d'être heureuse._

_Shane._

Je fixais la feuille les larmes aux yeux et je la rangeais proprement dans mon album de naissance avant de regarder les photos de moi bébé.

Je décidais de regarder les films de mon enfance, pour me souvenir des moments heureux que j'avais vécu enfant, seulement alors que je regardais ma mère me prendre dans ses bras pour la première fois, mon portable sonna. Mettant en pause, je décrochais en voyant que c'était Caitlyn.

« - _Viens vite_, me dit-elle inquiète. Que se passe-t-il ? _C'est Océane. Son état se dégrade rapidement._

Je ne posais pas d'autres questions et quittais mon appartement, l'estomac vide, pour rejoindre la ligne de métro. J'irais plus vite en taxi mais il mettrait tellement de temps pour arriver que je me demandais si j'y gagnerais vraiment.

Quand j'arrivais à l'orphelinat, je saluais les enfants que je croisais puis rejoignis l'infirmerie d'un pas rapide. J'entrais et notais tout de suite, le visage blanc d'Océane. Elle était livide. Sans réfléchir, je m'approchais d'elle et lui pris la main, la suppliant de s'accrocher, de se battre. Je priais que son heure ne soit pas encore venue. Je ne supporterais pas de perdre deux personnes le même jour.

Une heure passa sans que je ne cesse de prier, et de lui envoyer toute la force possible. Si j'avais pu sauver noël, pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas la sauver elle aussi ? Je crus entendre la voix de Shane me dire que ce n'était pas pareil, qu'elle était malade, mais je refusais de l'écouter. Je voulais qu'elle se reprenne, qu'elle rouvre les yeux, qu'elle sourit, n'importe quoi du moment qu'elle reprenait des forces. Seulement mes prières furent vaines et lorsque son cœur s'arrêta, mes larmes coulèrent toute seule. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle parte. Même si c'était notre destin à tous, je voulais qu'elle se réveille, qu'elle parle, pleurs, crie, qu'elle soit en vie tout simplement. Quelqu'un posa sa main sur mon épaule et Caitlyn me conseilla de partir. Me levant, j'embrassais son front une dernière fois, puis je quittais la pièce en appelant un taxi. On me prévint qu'il serait là rapidement et j'attendis dehors, ne supportant plus d'être enfermée. L'air glacé me permit de me reprendre et lorsque mon chauffeur arriva, je montais rapidement, en lui donnant simplement mon adresse.

« - Dis donc, je connaissais pas. C'est quoi ici ?

« - Un orphelinat pour enfants malades, répondis-je la voix tendue.

« - Vous allez bien, me demanda-t-il en me regardant quand on arriva au feu rouge.

Je hochais la tête puis le visage blême de cette fillette me revint en mémoire et j'éclatais en sanglot. Je n'avais pas pu retenir mon chagrin plus longtemps. Je ne sus si je pleurais la mort d'Océane ou l'absence de Shane, mais je pleurais. Tout en voulant qu'il soit près de moi, qu'il me réconforte, qu'il m'assure qu'elle allait bien. Mais je restais seule et aucune voix dans mon esprit ne me dit qu'il m'entendait. Même si je le savais. Il ne pouvait plus me parler, je le comprenais, et je lui demandais pourquoi je n'avais pas pu la sauver, sans avoir de réponse. Mon chauffeur me prévint qu'on était arrivé et je le payais avant de rentrer chez moi, les joues ruisselantes. Je m'enfermais chez moi et rejoignis mon lit où je pleurais Océane. Elle était heureuse et pleine de vie avant que je ne veuille tuer Noël. C'était de ma faute si elle était partie si tôt. J'étais une personne horrible. Pas le diamant que pensait Shane. J'étais un monstre. Un monstre qui avait tué sa mère, et une enfant innocente. Je n'irais pas au paradis. Je filerais directement en Enfer, je le savais. Quoi que je fasse, il n'y avait, selon moi, pire crime que tuer un enfant.

« - Ne dis pas ça Mitchie, souffla une voix.

« - Maman ?

« - Oui ma chérie, dit-elle en apparaissant devant moi dans un halo doré.

« - Mais… Tu es morte ?

« - Et toi tu es en train de rêver, ma chérie.

« - Je suis désolée maman. Si tu savais, pleurais-je.

« - Tu n'as pas à l'être Mitchie. C'est moi qui regrette de t'avoir laissé avec ce père violent. Je regrette d'avoir mis si longtemps à venir te chercher, et plus que tout, je regrette que tu aies dû apprendre à grandir seule, sans personne à qui faire confiance. Je suis fière de toi. De la femme que tu es devenue malgré tout. Tu es indépendante, douce, généreuse, un peu méfiante, admit-elle amusée, mais je n'aurais pu rêver mieux pour toi.

« - Je suis un monstre maman. Je l'ai tué. Océane n'avait rien demandé et…

« - Ce n'est pas toi qui la tué. Elle est tombée dans un coma profond dont personne n'aurait pu se réveiller. Elle s'est battue autant que possible contre sa maladie mais elle a fini par ne plus avoir assez de force. Elle a été courageuse jusqu'au bout.

« - Mais si je n'avais pas eu envie de tuer noël, elle n'aurait pas déprimée, ni dépérie et…

« - Et elle serait morte quand même.

Je regardais ma mère cherchant en elle la vérité. Disait-elle ça pour me rassurer ou avait-elle raison. Etait-ce écrit qu'elle devait mourir cet hiver ? Le lendemain de noël ? Sans avoir pu profiter de la fête ?

« - N'aies pas peur ma chérie. La vie n'est pas toujours tendre mais tu dois t'accrocher. Des jours meilleurs viendront chasser tes cauchemars, je te le promets.

« - Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue plus tôt ? Quand j'étais enfant et que je voulais que tu viennes ?

« - J'étais là, près de toi mais tu ne pouvais pas me voir parce que tu n'étais pas prête. Tu n'avais pas accomplie une action assez puissante pour que tu finisses par me voir. Sans ce merveilleux cadeau que tu as fait à l'humanité… En sauvant Shane et noël tu as prouvé que tu avais le cœur pur et j'ai pu apparaître à tes yeux. C'est notre dernière conversation ma chérie mais je voulais absolument te dire combien je suis fière de toi et combien je t'aime. Je sais que tu accompliras de grandes choses.

« - Ne t'en vas pas maman. S'il te plait, dis-je alors qu'un bruit sourd raisonnait.

« - Je le voudrais plus que tout sur cette planète mais quelqu'un a besoin que tu te réveilles.

« - Maman ?

« - Oui, dit-elle en s'effaçant doucement.

« - Je t'aime maman. Je t'aimerais toujours.

« - Moi aussi ma chérie.

Un nouveau halo doré apparut et emporta ma mère avec lui. Le bruit sourd raisonna, une nouvelle fois, et cette fois je sursautais avant de me réveiller dans mon lit. Je regardais l'heure et notais qu'il était neuf heures. « J'ai dormi toute la journée, me demandais-je alors qu'on frappait à la porte de mon appartement. » Prévenant que j'arrivais, je quittais mon lit, et rejoignis l'entrée pour ouvrir la porte, voulant connaître qui m'avait empêché de parler avec ma mère.

« - Toi, soufflais-je sous le choc.

« - Bonjour Mitchie, dit Shane en souriant. Je peux entrer ? Il fait froid dans le couloir.

Je le laissais passer puis fermais la porte avant de le regarder. Quelque chose avait changé mais je n'arrivais pas à trouver ce que c'était.

« - Que… Que fais-tu là ? Je croyais que tu ne reviendrais jamais ?

« - J'ai… En te donnant du plaisir comme je l'ai fait, j'ai laissé mon cœur être envahi par le désir et après noël, IL m'a appelé et m'a expliqué que l'amour que j'avais pour toi m'avait perverti, que je ne pouvais plus être celui que j'ai toujours été. J'ai eu le choix entre devenir un des assistants du père Noël et devenir humain.

« - Alors tu es vraiment là ? Sans pouvoir, ni capacité à lire mes pensées ?

« - Je suis ici, avec seulement des papiers et un faux passé. Je ne peux plus lire en toi, je n'ai plus accès au royaume où je suis né mais je peux te toucher, ressentir enfin les choses, pouvoir te dire je t'aime et te le prouver sans relâche.

Je le fixais choquée puis me blottis dans ses bras. Il mentait, je le sentais mais j'avais envie de le croire. Il me serra contre lui et je sursautais en entendant un cœur battre. Mais ce n'était pas le mien.

« - Tu es réel, soufflais-je en comprenant qu'il disait la vérité.

Il rit mais me confirma, une nouvelle fois, qu'il n'était plus un esprit. La seconde suivante, je l'embrassais avec passion ravie qu'il soit à moi. J'ignorais qui allait le remplacer mais je m'en moquais. Noël pouvait disparaître, j'avais avec moi l'homme de mes rêves.

POV Océane

Je souris en voyant le sourire de Mitchie. Je m'étais sentie proche d'elle dès que je l'avais vu. Je n'étais qu'une enfant à cette époque, pourtant elle me touchait. Je regardais les jouets qu'elle avait ouverts pour moi et je la remerciais de ce geste. Et dire qu'elle pensait être un monstre. Elle m'avait libéré de ce corps malade, de cet enfant qui n'aurait jamais de parents et je ne pourrais jamais lui dire combien je lui en étais reconnaissante. Ma nouvelle vie d'esprit commençait maintenant et puisque j'étais morte le jour de noël, je fus celle qui remplaça Shane.

Je passais ce premier noël à découvrir le miracle de leur amour. Les êtres humains n'avaient jamais été aussi heureux d'être en famille. Ils étaient réunis en famille, entre amis ou par le biais de diverses associations mais personne, ou presque, ne passa cette fête seul et je sus que je me souviendrais longtemps de l'amour qui régna sur Terre pendant cette journée.

Les noëls suivants, je les passais comme Shane, à me lier à d'autres âmes sans cesser de les observer vivre. Mitchie avait fini par quitter son emploi qu'elle détestait tant et devint professeur de musique à la Julliard alors que Shane avait repris son métier de chauffeur de taxi. Elle avait dû arrêter de travailler deux ans plus tard, quand elle était tombée enceinte. Ils prénommèrent leur premier enfant Océane Connie Gray et je les remerciais de ce geste. Deux ans plus tard, ils eurent un garçon qu'ils appelèrent Soren Tommy Gray. Il leur fallut cinq années pour qu'ils soient à nouveau parents de jumelles. Grace et Lucy. Ils l'ignorèrent mais l'année de leurs dix ans, je fus liée à cette dernière et avant de disparaître, je lui demandais de dire à leurs parents qu'ils étaient formidables. La maladie frappa Mitchie l'année de ses quarante ans puisqu'elle eut un cancer qui la priva de son utérus. Loin de se sentir mutilée, elle décida d'en rire en déclarant qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin de se protéger à présent. Son père mourut l'année suivante et elle refusa d'aller à l'enterrement. Ses deux tantes tentèrent de la convaincre que c'était son devoir mais elle leur rappela qu'il avait failli au sien en la battant au lieu de la protéger. Cette discussion mit fin au peu de relation qu'elle entretenait avec sa famille paternelle sans que ça ne l'affecte. A la place, et avec l'aide de Shane et Caitlyn, elle monta une association pour aider les enfants battus. Nate les aida souvent et deux ans plus tard demanda à Caitlyn si elle voulait bien épouser un inspecteur de police. Ce qu'elle accepta en lui expliquant qu'elle ne pourrait cependant jamais être mère. Ils décidèrent d'adopter des enfants qui n'avaient pas la chance d'avoir de parents.

Quant à moi, en mémoire de ces adultes qui avait tant aimé l'enfant que j'avais été, je fis de mon mieux pour que chaque noël ressemble à celui que je n'avais pas vu. Comme Shane avant moi, je fis quelques dons à l'orphelinat où j'avais grandi, espérant que les enfants y seraient toujours heureux… Et surtout qu'ils feraient, à leur tour de leur mieux pour que noël et son esprit de partage ne cesse jamais d'exister.

…

Fin

Voilà la dernière partie de cet OS. J'espère qu'il vous a plu et qu'il vous a fait rêver. On se retrouve la semaine prochaine avec la suite de "Secrets dévoilés". Joyeux noël à tous et merci de continuer à me lire =)

Miss Tagada (L)

Mess de **Chris** : Joyeux Noel à tous ) Ce jour-là est unique. Comme vous le rappelle cette histoire seul l'amour, le partage et la joie doivent illuminés cette magnifique journée. Tous mes vœux everyone and Much Love Xx


End file.
